My Fair Lady
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: As the daughter of a count, Lady Timpani has always lived a life of isolation. With her jester being the only friend she had truly ever known, Timpani longed for her and her best friend to be free from their life's controlling ways. But when she meets a member of the forbidden Tribe of Darkness, her life takes dramatic turns as everything she ever knew goes into the dark.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it has come at last! The long awaited prequel, My Fair Lady, has finally arrived! I hope that the it was worth the wait, as I can't wait to see where this story goes!**

**But for those of you who haven't read the original story, Criminal, you don't necessarily have to read it first to get what is going on in this fanfic, but it will be a different experience depending on which you read first. If you wish to read the original story before you read its prequel, I will have a link to the first chapter at the end of this author's note, so it will be easy access for you.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and please review!**

**Link to the first story: www .fanfiction s/8351605/1/Criminal**

* * *

Sunlight shined warmly over the bright green forest and white snow top mountains, glowing in full magnificence. In the middle of the wilderness, was a large town, busy with many townspeople going through their daily lives. At the edge of the town, a large white castle stood, isolated by a giant iron gate and forestry.

On the highest balcony, a five year old girl rested her head on the railing, gazing dreamily over the town and forest. She sighed heavily, her sky blue eyes filled with wonder. Oh, how she longed to go out into town, see the sights and see the townspeople! What adventures she would have, the people she would meet. Perhaps…even be with children around her age. For anything would be better than being cooped up in this old castle, by herself.

A cool breeze moved past her, the girl's eye lids becoming heavy. She moved her gaze downwards, noticing the large iron gate that separated her castle from the rest of the world was opening. A horse drawn carriage came through, and the girl watched it with interest.

_Who can that be? _she thought._ Is someone here to meet daddy?_

Coming to the front doors of the castle, the girl saw two people stepped out. But she was too far away to get a good look at who they were. The two people talked to the front guard and then walked inside. The little girl, curious, ran towards the door to her bedroom and slowly cracked it open. Making sure no servants or maids were around, the girl slowly stepped out and went down the long hallway. Going down a large fleet of stairs, the girl hid behind the end of the stair case to see two men talking.

One man was tall wearing a dark blue suit and had dark brown hair with sky blue eyes. The other man was wearing all black with a black, white, and gray jester's hat. Behind him, was a four year old boy, standing shyly next the man with the jester's hat. His long black bangs fell in his pale face, as the boy looked around uncomfortably. The girl kept her eyes on the boy, as the two grown men talked.

"I'm glad to see you have come back, Lucifer," the man in the blue suit said. "I hope everything is well for you back at home."

"It is," the jester, Lucifer replied. "But I'm glad to be back serving you, Ladislao. I'm sure that you've missed having my magic at your use."

Count Ladislao smiled.

"Yes, I can safely say that there is a big difference without your magic to aid us."

Lucifer chuckled softly, his yellow eyes glowing. Count Ladislao smiled, his eyes now looking down at the boy.

"Ah, is this your son that you've spoken so much about?" the count asked.

"Yes," Lucifer answered, his voice filled with pride. "I met my son for the first time when I returned home. He's already a lot like his father, for he has already mastered some simple spells."

The jester smiled.

"I brought him with me to become my apprentice, so that I could teach him to become a powerful magician, like myself and my..._ancestors_."

Count Ladislao's smile turned into a frown.

"And...your wife was okay with this? Does she know...?"

"Oh yes! In fact, she was the one who came up with the idea. She thought it would be a good experience for him, as do I."

Lucifer and the count continued to ramble and talk, but none of it interested in the count's daughter.

In the midst of the conversation, the jester's son glanced over towards the girl's direction. He saw her and his eyes widen. The girl looked into his eyes, her eyes never blinking. She then gave a small smile and signaled for the boy to come closer. The boy blinked, as if surprised by the girl's request. The girl continued to smile at him, waiting patiently for him to come. The boy, hesitantly, took one last glance at his father, before he slowly made his way to the stair case.

Lucifer and Count Ladislao don't even pay attention, as they are in too deep of conversation to notice. The girl smile grew once she saw him come and ran up the stairs. The boy followed her, though he kept glancing back. Once he reached the top floor, the girl stood there, waiting for him. She smiled.

"Hello," she said with a friendly tone of voice. "Welcome to my castle! What is your name?"

The boy stared at her, having a bit of a distant stare. The girl waited for him to speak, and when he didn't, her friendly smile grew.

"Well, my name is Timpani. I'm the count's daughter."

She did a small curtsey. The boy blinked, his face becoming a bit paler. Timpani, oblivious to it, just smiles and giggled.

"I'm not going to bite at you, silly. Please, tell me your name. I would very much like to know it."

The boy was silent for a long moment, his bangs falling over his face.

"…I…"

His voice was very smooth and soft, having it almost being impossible to hear. Timpani blinked.

"Ah, oh well. You can tell me later."

She took a hold of his hand.

"We need to go somewhere so that my father doesn't find us," Timpani explained. "My father doesn't like me being with people outside the castle. He tells me that it is very bad for me."

She smiled.

"But, I don't want to lose my new friend! And you don't seem that bad..."

She started to lead him down the hallway, though he dragged his feet a bit.

"Uh…miss…"

But Timpani didn''t hear him, for her mind was focused on one goal.

"Uh…miss…my lady…please stop…"

But no matter what he said, Timpani wouldn't respond. Finally, he took a firm grip on her hand and slowed her down. Timpani looked back at him, confusion in her gaze.

"…There is no need to drag me around, my lady," the boy said, his voice shaking a bit. "I…well, my father…"

His voice trailed off, as if he wasn't sure what to say. Timpani blinked.

"Is your father strict too? Is he preventing you to have friends too?"

"I…well, he…isn't as gentle as my mother…"

Timpani smiled sympathetically.

"My daddy is the same way. So, now that you are talking to me, can you tell me your name?"

"Oh, my name… I...uh, my name is-"

"Dimentio!"

Dimentio's yellow and gray eyes widen as he heard his name. He and Timpani turn around to see Lucifer and Count Ladislao running towards them.

"Dimentio this is unacceptable!" Lucifer exclaimed, trying his best to keep his voice steady. "You do _not_ just wonder off like that! Especially in someone's home like this."

"I-I'm sorry, father," Dimentio replied, his eyes meeting his father's. "I just…"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Just what?"

Dimentio stuttered a bit, as the cold gaze of his father burned into him. Timpani noticed Dimentio's uneasiness and stepped in between them.

"It's my fault, sir," she said. "I saw you guys and I wanted to speak to Dimentio. I didn't mean to cause him to get in trouble, honestly…"

Lucifer glared down at Timpani, her eyes filled with innocence. Finally, Lucifer let out a heavy sigh and turned to Count Ladislao.

"I apologize for Dimentio acting like that," he said. "Normally, he doesn't run off like that."

"It's alright, Lucifer," Count Ladislao said, cutting him off. "He's just a child, he doesn't know any better."

He turned his gaze to Timpani and Dimentio.

"Besides, Timpani was just wanting to meet her new friend. Since you two are now back, you will be staying in the castle, after all."

Timpani's eyes glowed.

"Wait…Dimentio is _staying_ here at the castle?"

She let out a small laugh of joy and turned to Dimentio.

"This is great! You and I are going to be the bestest friends, Dimentio! But first I need to show you around the castle. All the best places to play, the garden, the ball room…oh, there is so much you need to see!"

Timpani energetically took Dimentio's hand and ran past her father and Lucifer, giggling along the way. Dimentio let her drag him around, and his eyes brightening up as he smiled a bit. Once the two children disappear, Count Ladislao turned to Lucifer.

"I may not fully agree on you taking your son as your apprentice so young, Lucifer. Or the fact you are putting him on a dangerous path."

His gaze softened a bit.

"But I am glad that you did bring him for Timpani. She really needed a friend around her age and I appreciate that."

Lucifer smiled in reply.

"True the magic Dimentio will learn is ancient, but I believe he can master it with the right teachings and supervision. For by the time Dimentio becomes a man, he will be the most powerful magician you've ever seen! And the loyal friend to your daughter. What more could you possible ask for, my count?"


	2. Chapter Two

_Alright. So if that sort of emotion works for this particular spell's power, then that means the more control I have over my emotions, the more variety of spells I can use..._

Six year old Dimentio studied the words of his spell book in great detail, writing down a few notes as he read. He was in his father's office, the only light in the room being from the lamp that was next to him. But Dimentio didn't mind. So long as he got his lessons done, so long as his father knows how much he has studied...

"Dimentio!"

Dimentio's focus was cut short as seven year old Timpani barged into the room. The bright light from the hallway blinded Dimentio for a second as Timpani comes up to him, smiling brightly.

"Watcha you doing, Dimentio?" Timpani asked.

"Studying," Dimentio answered, his eyes still on his spell book. "I have to at least get to chapter twenty seven by tonight or my father will get mad..."

Timpani glanced down at the book and then back at Dimentio.

"Lucifer makes you work so hard," she said softly. "He shouldn't push you that much."

"But if I'm going to be a great magician," Dimentio replied, trying to hide the stress in his voice. "I have to push myself to my limits... It is the only way to get stronger. Plus if I don't..."

His voice trailed off as he continued to read. Timpani stared at him for a long moment, her eyes filled with concern. A mischievous smile slowly appeared on her face as she moved closer to Dimentio. She looked past him and made a dramatic gasp.

"Oh my God, Dimentio! Look over there!"

"That's not going to work, my lady," Dimentio said. "I know what you are trying to do."

Timpani narrowed her eyes.

"But it is really important! I mean there is a big thing over there!"

"Yes...and it is called a wall."

"But there is something on the that wall!"

"Stone? Marble? Perhaps some other minerals that make up the rock."

Dimentio turned to face the wall.

"...Actually, what kind of stone is castle made of? Now I'm curious..."

While he was distracted, Timpani took this opportunity to snatch the spell book. Dimentio saw this from the corner of his eye and gasped.

"Lady Timpani!"

But Timpani had already ran out of the room, looking behind her and giggling a bit. Dimentio felt panic start to swell up inside of him as he snapped his fingers to teleport after her. But every time he would appear, Timpani would doge him and run in the opposite direction.

"My lady!" Dimentio cried as he tried to get Timpani's attention. "Lady Timpani, please stop! I need my book...My father..."

But Timpani would just smile, as if the whole thing was just a game. She ran through the long halls of the castle, the golden ball room, and the white and gold dining room. Dimentio kept teleporting and levitating right next to her, hoping to catch her but she would just swiftly move out of the way. Dimentio got more and more anxious, hoping Lucifer wasn't around to see what was going on, while Timpani's smile grew bigger and bigger.

Finally, Timpani ran past the sun room and into the large backyard that faced the forest. Once she was outside she stopped running and Dimentio appeared right next to her.

"My lady, this isn't the time to be playing games!" Dimentio exclaimed, trying desperately to keep the panic out of his voice. "I really need to be caught up in my studies. I promise when I'm done with this chapter, we can play as much as you want."

Timpani smiled.

"I know. But there is no reason you have to be locked up in that dark room."

She gently handed him the book.

"Why don't you read out here, where the sun is shining and you have fresh air? It will be good for you, since you are already so pale."

Dimentio blushed a bit.

"Uh...I...well, I'm _not_ that light toned..."

Timpani giggled. "Well, whatever."

She sat down on the ground, smoothing out her dress.

"Just sit down and relax. And if I can I'll help you."

Dimentio chuckled softly as he sat down next to her.

"I highly doubt that you can help me with this type of study."

He paused for a split second.

"But thank you for offering, my lady."

Timpani smiled.

"What are friends for? Though I really wish you would stop calling me 'my lady' all the time."

She pointed at his spell book.

"Now get that studying done so that we can do something! I want to play outside for a bit before dark."

Dimentio laughed in reply and reopened his spell book.

They sat next to each other for a long moment, the wind blowing through their hair. Timpani laid down against the soft grass, staring up at the sky with a large smile on her face. Dimentio read a few pages, but he couldn't help but glance over at Timpani. A small smile appeared on his lips. Seeing Timpani cheerful like this, it seemed to make him feel calm and happy.

_No! You have to keep focus. Father will get mad if you don't get pass this chapter... _

Dimentio tried to keep his focus on his book, but his eyes kept drifting to Timpani, or the big clouds, the tall trees, the bright green grass. With a heavy sigh, Dimentio finally gave up trying to study and closed the book. Timpani looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Did you finish?"

Dimentio looked into Timpani's sky blue eyes.

"...Yes, yes I did."

Timpani smiled. "Yay! Now we can play together!"

She quickly stood up.

"I'll race you to that tree over there!" Timpani cried as she pointed towards the forest.

Dimentio gave a competitive smirk as he stood up.

"If you wish. But I will be victorious, like an amazing athlete in a race."

Timpani rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Are you ready? Get set…"

The word 'go' barely escaped her lips as she started to dash towards the tree. Dimentio ran after her, though with him being a bit shorter than her, he couldn't run as fast. Timpani was almost to the tree, when Dimentio gave a small smirk and snapped his fingers in mid run. He disappeared, and as Timpani's fingers were about to reach the tree, Dimentio reappeared right in front of her, leaning against the tree. Timpani stopped in place, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Dimentio, that's cheating!"

Dimentio smirked. "Hey, at least I win."

"But unfairly!"

"But I still win."

Timpani sighed.

"Winning isn't everything, Dimentio. Sometimes you can't win at everything."

"But humanity's goal is to be the best," Dimentio countered, trying to sound professional. "Humanity strives at everything with everything it has, becoming desperate to be at the top. And humanity will do whatever it takes to become number one. No matter what."

Timpani gave him a blank stare.

"...But who cares about being number one all the time? I would think it would be boring."

"...Boring?" Dimentio asked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Timpani shrugged her shoulders casually.

"I mean, wouldn't it get tiring if you knew you were going to win over and over again? I don't know, I just want to have a good time. I really don't care if I win or not."

Dimentio stared at Timpani, surprised by her words. He was silent for a long moment, before he finally said, "...I guess you are right."

His large smirk returned to his face.

"But you only say that because you are jealous that I won the race!"

Timpani gasped and playfully punched Dimentio's arm. Dimentio laughed, levitating into the air before Timpani tried to hit him again.

"Is that the best you can do, my lady?" he taunted with a chuckle. "You hit like a girl!"

"That's because I _am_ a girl!" Timpani exclaimed.

She then jumped high into the air, grabbing a hold of Dimentio's foot. Before Dimentio could react, he was pulled to the ground. They both fell and Timpani laughed as she cried, "Ha! I win, I win!"

Dimentio couldn't help but smile, even if he black shirt and pants were covered in grass stains.

"Timpani!"

Dimentio's face paled.

Both he and Timpani turned to see Count Ladislao's wife, the beautiful Countess Rachele, running towards t hem. The countess approached them, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Timpani, Dimentio..."

She paused a moment to catch her breath.

"...You two know you shouldn't be outside without supervision! Especially this close to the forest."

"I'm sorry, my countess," Dimentio quickly said, standing up and getting the grass off his pants. "We were just playing and then we got distracted and..."

Countess Rachele smiled slightly.

"Dimentio, calm yourself. You don't need to give me a huge explanation."

She put her eyes on Timpani.

"But you two, especially you Timpani, should know that you can't be out here without someone being there with you. I know you two were just playing, but we must know where you are at all times. Do you understand, Timpani?"

Timpani gave a small nod.

"Yes, mom. It's just..."

She looked into her mother's eyes.

"Mom, why can't we be outside by ourselves? Why aren't we allowed into the woods? Does it has something to do with the legends of the Tribe of Darkness?"

Countess Rachele was silent for a moment. Dimentio could tell there was uncertainty in her eyes, but he understand why.

_What is the countess so uneasy about? What is she trying to hide? _

Finally, Countess Rachele gave a small, gentle smile and said, "In a way, yes. But that is something to worry about for another time."

She helped her daughter get to her feet.

"Come, let's go inside."

Timpani blinked a couple of times, but eventually gave a small nod. The two ladies, with Dimentio right behind them, made their way back to the castle. Dimentio picked up his spell book along the way, his mind drifting a bit as they walked. But before they could head back inside, Lucifer was waiting for them. Dimentio's eyes widened, getting behind the countess and hoping his father hadn't seen him.

"Good afternoon, Rachele," Lucifer said. "Have you seen Dimentio recently?"

Countess Rachele blinked.

"Yes. He and Timpani were out here playing."

Lucifer's eyes shined.

"Aw, I see."

Countess Rachele moved out of the way a bit so that Dimentio could face his father. Dimentio felt his heart stop with fear as he slowly walked up to Lucifer.

"...Hello, father."

Lucifer gave an emotionless expression before he put his eyes back on the countess.

"Thank you for finding him. Excuse us, my countess."

He made his way inside, gesturing Dimentio to come with him. Dimentio, giving one last glance at Timpani, reluctantly followed him. They walked down the halls in silence and Dimentio could sense the anger flowing from his father. He clutched his spell book tightly against his chest, as that was the only kind of comfort he could find at the moment.

Finally, he and Lucifer arrived at back at Lucifer's office, and the both of them stepped inside. Lucifer closed the door and he glared down at his son.

"You decided to back out early with your lessons again," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "This is the fifth time this week."

Dimentio shook a bit, but he kept eye contact with this father.

"...I'm sorry, father," he said timidly. "I-"

"Don't give me excuses." Lucifer cut him off before he could explain himself. "Even though I have lightened the load by five chapters, you still refuse to do what I require from you. You know you can't get behind in your lessons, right Dimentio?"

"...Yes."

"Do you understand the consequences of getting behind, correct?"

"...Yes..."

"And if you are going to be a great magician, like our ancestor, you have to be the best and push yourself to your limits. You understand that you _cannot_ fail, no matter what?"

Dimentio was quiet for a long moment. He glanced down at the ground.

"...I understand perfectly, father," he said in a voice so emotionless. "I know what is required of me. But it is just so hard..."

Lucifer gave a heavy sigh. He leaned down a bit, making him eye level with Dimentio. His bright yellow eyes met his son's gray and yellow eyes.

"Dimentio, I know that you think that I am pushing you too hard," Lucifer said sincerely. "I know that you miss your mother and want to see her again. But, if you want to be a great magician, you're going to have to make sacrifices. And I'm just preparing you for the future. I want what is best for you, Dimentio."

He gave a small smile.

"So for now, go ahead and have fun with Timpani. But, starting tomorrow, you will train _extra_ hard. Do you understand?"

Dimentio stared at his father for a long moment. Eventually, he gave a small nod. Lucifer smiled.

"That's my boy. Now run along."

He opened the door and Dimentio quickly ran out. Lucifer was about to close the door, until Countess Rachele put her foot in the way.

"Lucifer, can we talk for a moment?" the countess asked, though it sounded more like an order.

Lucifer nodded. "Of course."

He opened the door wider and Countess Rachele stepped inside.

"What do you need, my countess?" Lucifer asked with a smile.

Countess Rachele narrowed her eyes.

"I know this isn't any of my business," she said. "And I know you are his father, but don't you think you are pushing Dimentio too much?"

Lucifer blinked.

"My dear, you know as well as I do that if he is to become a magician, he must have an unbreakable mental strength. The more knowledge he knows, the more powerful he becomes."

"Yes, but he is only a child!" Countess Rachele argued. "He doesn't need that much stress, at least not yet."

"But it will only become harder for him if I wait too long to challenge him," Lucifer replied calmly. "Trust me, I know what I am doing. I know my son's limits. But if he is going to become as powerful like my ancestor, the one who created the pixls, he must be strong even at a young age."

Countess Rachele narrowed her eyes.

"And you are pushing him more and more because you are trying to live through your son. For he has more potential to become a greater magician then you will ever be. For you cannot mentally handle that type of ancient magic."

Lucifer's eyes flashed with rage.

He slowly approached the countess, a threatening look in his eyes. The countess's eyes widened with fear, as she backed up against the wall.

"Don't test my patients, Rachele," Lucifer whispered, his voice as smooth as silk. "I won't stand for someone who insults me or my ancestry."

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"My family has already been enslaved to you, fair countess. And all because of a simple mistake that happened centuries ago. But, if Dimentio has the potential that we both see, he can fix it and bring great honor and riches to my family again."

There was a long silence, Countess Rachele's breathing becoming heavier. Slowly, Lucifer backed away and sat down at his desk.

"All I ask is for you to stay out of my affairs, Rachele," Lucifer said, not even looking at her as he sorted through some papers. "Like I told Ladislao, you will thank me once this is over. This isn't just for my selfish ambition."

Countess Rachele stared at Lucifer for a long moment. A mix of disgust and sympathy formed in her blue eyes as she slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter Three

As Dimentio and Lucifer walked away, Timpani had a concern look on her face. When the two jesters were gone from a view, she looked up at her mother and asked softly, "Mom, is Dimentio in trouble?"

Countess Rachele's gaze stared unblinkingly at the hallway.

"...I don't know, Timpani. I can never always tell with Lucifer."

She let out a heavy sigh.

"He has really let this ancestry of his go to his head..."

She lost her words. Timpani blinked.

"...Is Dimentio in any danger, mom? Is Lucifer going to hurt him?"

Again, it took awhile for Countess Rachele to reply. Slowly, she moved to her gaze to Timpani and gave a small smile.

"Why don't you go run along, Timpani. I need to have a word with Lucifer."

Not even waiting for a reply, Countess Rachele made her way down to Lucifer's office. Timpani watched her go, still feeling a bit worried. Now that she was alone, she let out a heavy sigh and decided to make her way to her room. As she walked, her mind drifted off as she thought about Lucifer.

Unlike the other servants in the castle, the quiet jester was the only person Timpani didn't know that well. He would either be with her father, discussing political issues or using his magic to aid him, training Dimentio, or locked up in his office. Lucifer was always at work, he never seemed to rest, making Timpani think he was a human pixl or something.

In fact, she asked Dimentio that once.

"My father isn't a robot, my lady," Dimentio had said defensively. "He just...likes to work, that's all..."

Timpani had given a blank stare.

"My father does too, but he always takes break and gets tired and shows emotion. And he socializes with everyone and likes having a good time."

She had paused.

"You _sure_ he isn't a robot?"

Dimentio sighed heavily and quickly changed the subject to avoid any more discussion about his father.

_Now that I think about it, _Timpani suddenly thought as she remembered that conversation._ Dimentio really hates talking about his father. He even looks scared at the mention of him._

Timpani paused, stopping all movement at the middle of the staircase. Her eyes suddenly widened with fear.

Like she was hit by lightning, Timpani ran up the stairs to the third floor. On that floor, she ran left of the hallway and went to the second furthest room on the right. There, Count Ladislao was at his deck, looking through some documents.

"Daddy!" Timpani cried fearfully as she ran in. "Daddy, Lucifer is going to kill Dimentio!"

Count Ladislao looked up to see Timpani completely out of breath.

"Timpani, what's going on?" he asked puzzled and alarmed. "What is this about Lucifer and Dimentio?"

"Lucifer is going to kill Dimentio!" Timpani said, saying it so fast that her words merged together. "While me and Dimentio were playing, mom came by and took us inside and on the way we met up with Lucifer! He took Dimentio away and he looked _very_ angry! Or...at least I think he was, since he didn't show that much emotion... Anyways, mom went after them and I realized that Dimentio is always so nervous around his dad and that Lucifer is very emotionless and I've never seen him do anything but work. So I came up that Lucifer is an evil human pixl who kidnapped Dimentio's real father and is going to hurt him!"

Count Ladislao was silent for a long moment, as he tried to understand what his daughter was saying. Though there was an uneasy look in his eyes, the count smiled and said, "Timpani, I think you are overreacting. Lucifer is just a stricter parent, that's all. He won't harm Dimentio."

"But Lucifer is an evil robot!"

"No, he is not Timpani," Count Ladislao said gently. "He just...doesn't function like most of us do."

Timpani blinked, still looking fearful. Count Ladislao smiled slightly.

"Come here, Timpani."

Obeying her father, Timpani came up to him and he took a hold of her little hands. He looked into her eyes.

"Timpani, you must understand that not everyone thinks and acts the same as we do," Count Ladislao explained gently. "Some people like to work harder than others, and Lucifer is one of them. Just because he is more concealed with his emotions does not mean he doesn't feel any. I can assure you he loves Dimentio very much and would never even dream of hurting him. Just like I love you and wouldn't hurt you."

Timpani stared at her father, a million things going through her mind.

"But I still don't get why Lucifer is always so mean to Dimentio..."

"What do you mean by that?" Count Ladislao asked.

"Like...why does Dimentio have to study all the time? Why can't he just play with me, so I don't have to be by myself for most of the day?"

Tears started to form in Timpani's eyes.

"Dad...why can I never go outside the castle? Why can't I play with other kids and go to school like other kids? Why can't I have other friends? Why do I always have to be alone?"

She then started to sob uncontrollably, putting her arms around her father and hugging him close. Count Ladislao tightened his grip on his daughter.

"Timpani..."

"Lady Timpani?"

Count Ladislao glanced over to see Dimentio standing outside the doorway, a concerned look on his face. Count Ladislao gave him a look to stay where he was and turned his attention back on Timpani.

"Look, Timpani. Dimentio is right here all safe and sound."

He made her look over at Dimentio, who slowly walked into the room. Timpani stared at him for a long moment and then put her gaze back on her father. Count Ladislao smiled, wiping a tear from Timpani's cheek.

"Now stop worrying go have fun, like a good little girl."

"But daddy..."

"Timpani, please don't question things. It isn't good to be so inquisitive about things."

"But..."

Timpani wanted to ask more questions, to get more answers to the things she didn't understand, but she reluctantly stopped herself for the look her dad gave her. Slowly, she left her dad's side and walked over towards Dimentio. Dimentio studied her expression.

"My lady...?"

Though she felt confusion and uncertainty in her heart, Timpani gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Let's go, Dimentio."

Taking his hand, Timpani lead Dimentio out of the room, making sure he didn't ask any more questions.

Count Ladislao watched them go. He let out a heavy sigh. At that moment, Countess Rachele stepped.

"Ladislao... "

Count Ladislao nodded before she could finish her sentence.

"I assume you know about Lucifer and Dimentio? Timpani just came in about them."

"So even she is noticing it?" Countess Rachele said sadly. "That Lucifer is overworking Dimentio?"

"I'm afraid so. Timpani was worried that Lucifer was going to 'kill' Dimentio because he was slacking off."

A small smile appeared on the count's face.

"She even made the accusation of Lucifer being a robot, even a human pixl."

Countess Rachele chuckled slightly.

"It makes me wonder sometimes if he truly is. But back to the subject..."

Her blue eyes darkened.

"Ladislao, we can't let Lucifer be this hard on his son. I know learning magic is a difficult process-"

"Rachele we can't do anything about it," Count Ladislao said cutting her off. "If Lucifer was just his mentor, that's one thing. But he is Dimentio's _father_. We can't take away his authority over his own child, unless he abuses him to the extreme. And knowing Lucifer, he won't do anything to harm him."

"_Purposely_. But we can't just let Dimentio go through this kind of stress. If Timpani has noticed it..."

Countess Rachele paused.

"If only Cynthia was here... She wouldn't let his happen to her son. Or let Lucifer get this obsessed over restoring his family's honor."

"I know, but you know she can't come back here. Not with her poor health. She needs to stay in the valley where the air is cleaner and where the medicine is the freshest."

Count Ladislao looked into his wife's eyes.

"I don't like the situation as much as you do, Rachele. But...we've just have to hope for the best."

He gave an admiring smile.

"I will say though, Dimentio is dealing with it a lot better than most boys his age. He _is_ strong, there is no doubt about that. I know he will make it through this."

Countess Rachele was silent for a long moment, uncertainty still in her gaze. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I hope you are right. For I would hate to see anything happen to little Dimentio."

* * *

"Lady Timpani, are you are truly alright?" Dimentio asked as he and Timpani stood on Timpani's balcony. "What's bothering you?"

Timpani stared off into the distance, her eyes on the town. She was silent for a long moment and Dimentio gave her a concerned look.

"...My lady, please tell me what's wrong. You've been really quiet since you talked to the count."

"...I'm not that sure what's wrong."

Dimentio blinked as Timpani gave a sad look. She looked into his eyes.

"I just know that something _is_ wrong," Timpani explained sincerely. "That something isn't right in the castle."

Dimentio raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"That's just it. I don't know! I can see the tension on my mother and father's face. I see you stressed out all the time and Lucifer acting weird. All the rules I have to live by... I haven't even been outside the castle before! I just feel..."

"Trapped? Confused? Unsure of yourself?"

Timpani nodded.

"Yes. And I wish I knew of a way to escape all the badness. To be free and to be in a place of full comfort."

Tears started to form again in Timpani's eyes, and she quickly looked away from Dimentio to hide it. Dimentio, his eyes filled with sympathy, was silent for a long moment. Slowly, he put his arm around his friend in a comforting embrace.

"But no matter what happens," Dimentio said softly. "No matter what the adults do, at least we have each other, Timpani. For as long as we live, we will always have each other's back."

Timpani stared at Dimentio, letting out a small sob. She then nodded her head in reply and the two friends stared off into the distant town.

A town that they would never be a part of.


	4. Chapter Four

"Mom, can you tell me the story of the Tribe of Darkness?" eight year old Timpani asked as she sat on the floor next to her mother.

Countess Rachele gave a small laugh.

"Timpani, this will be the fourth story I've told you tonight. And it's already past your bedtime."

Timpani gave her an innocent look.

"But just _one_ more! Come on, mom! This one is my favorite!"

"You said that the last story."

"Yes, but that was just about the Ancients! That was part one, and now you need to tell part two!"

Countess Rachele rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well...I guess I cannot just leave you on a cliffhanger. Very well. But this _is_ the last one, Timpani."

Timpani gave a big smile, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Yay!"

Countess Rachele smiled and cleared her throat. She paused for a moment, as if trying to create a mysterious tone to the room. Timpani sat anxiously, as she excitedly waited for her mother to start.

"Once upon a time," the countess began, "there was a tribe of people called the Ancients who had great intelligence and magic abilities. The Tribe of Ancients were a very successful people who were able to bring great influence and power to many realms. They were great, mighty, and powerful. They were the most powerful civilization ever. But...even the most greatest of people have their weakness."

Timpani's eyes widened.

"Though the tribe had great knowledge, their physical strength was underwhelming. So, one of the magicians who worked for one of the rich counts, created little robots called pixls to help the Ancients."

"That is so cool!" Timpani exclaimed. "How did he do it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Timpani," Countess Rachele answered. "No one knows. For his name and almost all history of him has been erased from time."

Timpani blinked. "Why is that?"

Countess Rachele's eyes darkened.

"That's because there was a traitor. You remember the story of the Pixl Rebellion?"

Timpani nodded.

"Well, the first pixl the magician made, the Pixl Queen, was very unstable and he locked it away. Though he should have destroyed the pixl, he did not. And for that mistake, another man found out and he set the Pixl Queen free and murdered that great magician. Saying that the Pixl Queen was set free by the magician to cover up his own actions, the war with the pixls began, as he played both sides of the game to make sure that the half with the most benefits for him won."

"So what happened next?" Timpani asked eagerly.

"After the Pixl Rebellion, and his reveal of treachery, the unnamed traitor stole one of the magician's prophetic books and ran away. There, he created a counter tribe to the Ancients. He formed the Tribe of Darkness. The xenophobic, power hungry, horrible tribe that longed to destroy the Ancients. Years later, the Ancients discovered their existence and they had been in many wars trying to destroy each other. They were long and a lot of people died on both sides."

"That is so horrible!" Timpani cried. "Violence doesn't solve everything!"

"I know, and it was very tragic." Countess Rachele's eyes were filled with grief, as if she was mourning all the poor Ancients who died in the wars with the ambitious Tribe of Darkness. "But, finally, the Ancients were able to defeat the Tribe of Darkness, sending to a far off realm where they could no longer harm them. The Ancients have defeated their greatest enemy. And so, ever since, the Tribe of Ancients lived in peace."

The countess smiled as she gently patted her daughter's head.

"So that we, their descendents, could live in peace and luxury. You must never forget what our ancestors have sacrificed for you, Timpani. Remember to always honor them."

"I will!" Timpani exclaimed. "I am proud of being a descendent of the Ancients!"

Her eyes darkened.

"But I don't understand...were the Tribe of Darkness really that bad? I mean...no group of people can't be all that evil? There is always good in everyone."

Countess Rachele sighed heavily.

"I'm not usually judgmental, but if someone creates a tribe after betraying their own, I can never forgive them."

"But what if there was a reason! Maybe something went wrong!"

"Timpani..."

Countess Rachele got up from her chair and made Timpani stand up. She guided her daughter to her bed and tucked her in.

"Timpani, I adore you for your sympathy and always thinking of others," the countess said. "But you cannot have sympathy for the wrong people. It will get you into trouble."

Timpani blinked, her eyes gazing at her mother.

"Mom...is it possible that the man who formed the Tribe of Darkness was framed? Like, maybe there is more to the story..."

Countess Rachele smiled.

"Like I said, most of the magician's life has been lost with time, and so has the traitor's. Even Lucifer, the magician's descendent, doesn't know much more about him. Which I can guess is part of the reason why he is so protestant of learning about his ancestry. But I what I just told you is all that remains known of them. It is the truth passed down for generations."

Countess Rachele kissed Timpani's forehead.

"Get some rest, my dear. And don't think about things too hard."

She walked to the doorway and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Timpani."

She closed the door behind her.

Timpani stared after her and then at the ceiling. She kept thinking about the Tribe of Darkness, the magician, and the traitor. Was there a reason...why there isn't much recorded evidence of the magician and Pixl Rebellion? Timpani could feel within her heart that there was more to the story. More to it that her mother knew, what anyone knew.

_The Tribe of Darkness...who are they really?_

With her many questioning thoughts in her head, Timpani eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"More power, more stamina!" Lucifer shouted, as he dodged an explosion. "Use swifter movements and quicker reflexes!"

Seven year old Dimentio panted heavily, his face bruised up as his father fired a gray and black electric sphere at him. Dimentio's eyes widened as he quickly teleported out of the way. He was gone from sight and Lucifer narrowed his eyes. He smiled, as the hidden chamber of the castle looked almost complete empty and silent.

"Very good, Dimentio," Lucifer said. "Staying in the shadows and using them to bring fear to your enemy."

The jester closed his eyes, his senses becoming sharper.

Suddenly, he chanted a spell and Dimentio let out a sharp scream.

His whole body was getting electrocuted, as he was forced to turn visible. Once Lucifer saw Dimentio's location, he teleported towards him. He snapped his fingers, causing the electrocution to stop and kicked Dimentio to the ground. Dimentio cringed as he laid on the ground, his back aching with pain. Lucifer glared down at him.

"Get up, Dimentio! You won't get any stronger by lying there!"

He floated down towards his son, kicking him in the side and making Dimentio yelp in pain.

"Get up!"

"Father, I can't!" Dimentio cried, sounding a bit pathetic. "I'm too tired and I hurt all over!"

"Get up!"

"Father, please..."

"Get up!"

"Please, I beg you to end it!"

"Get up!"

"I'll work harder tomorrow, I promise!"

"There is no tomorrow!"

"_Father_!"

Lucifer's right eye twitched. He then picked up Dimentio by the collar of his shirt and made him look into his eyes.

"Dimentio," Lucifer sneered underneath his teeth. "You are making this _way_ more difficult than it should be. The only way you are going to get stronger to test your limits and expand upon them. For only the strong can survive, the ones that conquer their weaknesses."

They glared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Fearful and pain filled yellow and gray eyes met aggressive and demanding yellow eyes. After a long moment, Lucifer let out a heavy sigh and let go of Dimentio. Dimentio quickly fell backwards when his father let go of him, his whole body in agony.

"I expect you to do extra book work and solo training exercises," Lucifer said, his back towards Dimentio. "I expect maximum effort tomorrow for your failures today."

Dimentio's long bangs fell in his face.

"I expect no distractions and minimal breaks," Lucifer continued his voice completely emotionless. "So you know what that means."

Dimentio's eyes widened.

"I don't want you to see Timpani at all tomorrow. Though she is a good girl, all she does is distract you from your goal."

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at Dimentio, trying to meet his gaze.

"I'll see you in the morning, my son."

Silently, he walked up the cold hard stairway and left the cold dark room.

Dimentio sat where he was, his body completely still. Small tears fell from his eyes. Dimentio, glaring at the wall, used his last bit of energy to throw a purple and yellow energy sphere. He curled up into a ball and put his face in his knees, crying.

Why..._why_ was Lucifer so cruel to him?

Why did he push him so hard, what did he hoped to gain? Becoming a magician shouldn't be this torturous! It shouldn't make him feel like his head was going to explode with too much knowledge or die at the hands of his father while battle training!

_Why father, _why_?_ _Don't you love me? Don't you know this is too much for me to bare? _

"...Mom," Dimentio muttered out loud. "Mom why can't you be here with me? Why can't I be with you instead of dad?"

Dimentio continued to cry in the complete darkness, alone in his external pain and internal suffering. He couldn't tell how long he was there, for all he knew was that his emotions were pouring out of him.

Finally, Dimentio got a grip on himself and looked up into the darkness, his tears now drying up. He cleared his mind, calming himself. If Lucifer knew he was down here crying all alone...

_He would just tell me that I am being weak. Because that's all I am apparently._

"...Weak..."

The word felt like a stab in the back. A small flame of hatred formed in Dimentio's heart.

_What am I going to do?_

Dimentio was silent and stiff for a long moment.

Should he...tell Timpani about this?

She would be the first person he would talk to, for she was the only person in the castle he felt close to. She would listen, she would be able to help him. For he couldn't trust Count Ladislao or Countess Rachele. For they _knew_ what was going on, but yet say nothing. Dimentio could see the pity in their eyes every time he saw them. They thought he was weak, that he couldn't handle his father's training.

_But they are wrong! Father is wrong! I'm _not_ weak! _

He clutched his fists.

_I will show the everyone that I am strong! Tomorrow, I will prove to my father that I am as strong as him! Perhaps...even stronger. _

Dimentio forced himself to stand up, despite his stiff movements.

_Tomorrow I will prove to them all!_


	5. Chapter Five

"Dimentio?" Timpani called out as she wondered the hallways. "Dimentio, are you here?"

There was a bit of worry in her voice. She hadn't seen her friend all day. Not at breakfast, not before she was tutored by her mother, not at lunch, not in Lucifer's office. Nowhere. It was like he disappeared.

_I hope he isn't sick or anything bad... _

"Are you alright, Miss Timpani?"

Timpani blinked and looked up to see one of the maids giving her a concerned look. Timpani gave a small smile.

"I'm just looking for Dimentio," she said innocently. "I haven't seen him all day and I was getting worried."

The old maid blinked.

"Well, last time I saw him was in the backyard doing some kind of magical training or that nonsense... But that was like four hours ago."

Timpani was quiet for a second.

"Was Lucifer with him? Could you tell what he was doing?"

"No, Lucifer was not with him," the maid replied, having a bit of disgust in her voice. "Though I'm glad he wasn't. He is a bad influence. But as to what Dimentio was doing...he continuously looked down at a spell book and tried to perform a spell. He wasn't having much luck either."

Timpani nodded, her mind putting all the pieces together.

"Poor child," the maid commented sympathetically. "He had such a determine look on his face. He was trying so hard... I felt so sorry for him."

"Yeah, Dimentio can really get super focus on certain things," Timpani said in a soft voice. "Especially if it has something to do with his magician training."

_Or his father._

She gave a small smile. "Thanks for letting me know."

The maid smiled in reply. "You're quite welcome, dear."

With a nod, Timpani ran down the hallway. She went to the backyard, stepping outside as a strong wind blew through her blonde hair. Searching everywhere, she finally saw Dimentio in the back, sitting down in the middle of the yard. His eyes were glaring down at a small flower, muttering a spell as a small see-through box tried to form around it. Dimentio narrowed his eyes, putting all his focus onto the box as a tiny flame appeared inside it. But as quickly as it came, it flickered away and the glass box disappeared.

"Dang it!" Dimentio cried frustrated.

"...Dimentio..."

Dimentio jumped as Timpani slowly approached him. Concern shined in her eyes, and Dimentio quickly avoided her gaze.

"Hello Lady Timpani," he said. "Is there something you need?"

"Have you been here all day?" Timpani asked.

"Not all day. I've done some studying in my father's office this morning. I made some potions after that and during lunch I did some more studying. I've only just came out here."

"And by that you mean hours ago. One of the maids saw you earlier."

There was a small pause. Dimentio continued to glare down at the flower as he tried to summon another box.

"I don't mean to be rude, my lady, but I need to be alone," he said coldly. "I need to work on my magic so I can prove to everyone that I am not weak."

"But you are not weak, Dimentio..."

"Well then, tell that to my father! He says I'm not good enough and I will prove him wrong! I will impress him when I prefect this spell..."

Dimentio chanted the spell again, his fists clutched up tightly. Timpani watched him but said nothing.

Glancing around to make sure no one could see them; Timpani quickly took a hold of Dimentio's hand and dragged him away. Dimentio was taken by surprise.

"Lady Timpani what are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm taking you away from the castle for awhile, away from Lucifer," Timpani explained, dragging Dimentio as she talked. "You're stressed out and you need to rest."

"But I'm-"

"Fine? No, no you are not."

While moving, Timpani glanced over and looked at Dimentio in the eye.

"I don't know what you and Lucifer have been doing, but you can't keep it all in, Dimentio. Once we are alone, tell me everything so that I may help you."

"I don't need your help, my lady," Dimentio replied, dragging his feet a bit. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. I'm not weak. I..."

He stopped in midsentence as he noticed that Timpani was taking him to the forest. Dimentio's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Lady Timpani, you can't be possible thinking of going into the forest! We aren't allowed in there!"

"I know," Timpani answered, "but no one will think to look for us there. You won't have to worry about Lucifer and you can relax."

"My lady, this is madness! Once they realize we aren't in the backyard or in the castle, they will search for us here!"

"Then it is just a risk we'll have to take."

Dimentio continued to argue with Timpani about going into the forest, but Timpani would just resort back saying it was for the best. Eventually, Dimentio gave up, as he knew nothing could change Timpani's mind, but his heart still raced as he thought of everything that could go wrong.

They went into the forest, the light turning darker as Dimentio and Timpani walked under the cooling shade of the trees. Dimentio looked at his surroundings, and admired the beauty the dark green forest had. He could see mountains and cliffs in the distance and the forest looked like it could stretch out for miles. Soon, they came across a large river and Timpani finally stopped.

"This seems like a good place to stop," she said happily. "It's not too far from the castle and yet no one can see us too easily. Plus the atmosphere is relaxing here."

She sat at the edge of the river, forcing Dimentio to sit beside her.

"Now sit here and forget about your training," Timpani said, though it sounded more like an order. "Tell me everything that is bothering you."

Dimentio stared at Timpani for a long moment, mixture of emotions filling his eyes. His throat became tight as he stared down at the river, watching it flow calmly by.

"…I wish I could tell you, Timpani," Dimentio said his voice cracking. "But I can't."

Timpani blinked.

"What do you mean by that? Dimentio, Lucifer can't hurt you-"

"It's not that," Dimentio quickly cut her off. "It has to do with the fact that I need to be stronger and handle my own problems."

"By keeping your emotions all locked up inside you? Dimentio, that isn't healthy."

"But how else am I going to be stronger?" Dimentio's eyes turned icy cold. "Only the strong can survive in the world, Timpani. The strong don't need to rely on other people and are unstoppable. The weak only survive because of the strong. And once they are on their own, they fall and become miserable. I will not become weak and I _will_ be strong!"

There was a long silence as Dimentio felt tears try to form in his eyes, but he used all his self control not to cry. He started to shake, but he kept his eyes on the river. Timpani watched him, her eyes filled with sympathy. Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder, making Dimentio flinch.

"Its okay, Dimentio," Timpani said softly. "Come on, let it out."

A small tear ran down Dimentio's cheek. Silent tears fell one after the other, but Dimentio stayed completely silent. He closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face as he felt comfort from Timpani's presences, her hand on his shoulder. Timpani smiled.

"There, do you feel any better?"

Dimentio gave a small nod, wiping a tear from his eye.

"…Thank you, Lady Timpani. I'm…sorry that I'm like this…"

"It isn't your fault," Timpani replied.

She smiled.

"I don't know why your dad says you're weak, but you are truly one of the strongest people I know! I mean the stuff you learn I can barely understand even if you explained it to me two million times!"

Dimentio gave a small laugh.

"My lady…"

"_Dimentio_!"

Dimentio's eyes widened as a dark, cold as ice voice hit his eardrums.

He and Timpani turned around to see Lucifer walking towards them, the shadows on his face making his yellow eyes glow. Dimentio's face paled a bit while Timpani narrowed her eyes.

"What in God's name are you two doing here?" Lucifer demanded. "This forest is forbidden and yet you two…"

"We've only been here a few minutes, Lucifer," Timpani explained, her voice growing with anger. "We were going to be back soon."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice, young lady. I may not be your father, but I do demand respect from you."

"But why should I respect you?" Timpani questioned, standing up. "You are like the meanest, most emotionless, robot like person I've ever known! Why should I respect a mean person like you? You overwork Dimentio and now he is hurt! I don't care who you are, you don't treat people like that!"

"Timpani!" Dimentio cried, getting to his feet. "My lady, please…"

He looked up at his father, whose face was glowing with anger.

"Why you disrespectful…"

Lucifer approached them and grabbed Timpani by her wrist, pulling her close to him. Timpani's eyes widened and Dimentio gasped. Lucifer tightened his grip on Timpani, making her yelp in pain.

"You need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself, my lady," Lucifer whispered in a dangerously low voice. "You may be Ladislao's daughter, but that doesn't mean you can't treat others with respect!"

Timpani tried to break out of his grip, but Lucifer was a lot stronger than he looked. A small, twisted smile appeared on his face.

"And while we are out here, I might as well teach you that lesson…"

"_Don't you dare harm her_!"

Like something snapped inside of him, Dimentio fired a yellow and purple electric sphere at his father. Taken by surprise, the impact made Lucifer let go of Timpani and push him fiercely towards a tree, his side hitting it hard. Timpani fell down, her eyes wide with shock. Dimentio ran up to her.

"My lady, are you alright?"

He helped her stand up, holding on to her protectively. Timpani looked down at her wrist, which was bruised up.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"_Ha…ha…ha…_"

Dimentio and Timpani turned to Lucifer, who had his arm at his side and was watching them. He leaned against the tree for support, smiling a bit.

"That was a very powerful attack, Dimentio," Lucifer said with a small laugh. "Well done."

Dimentio blinked.

"I…"

"It's alright, I let my anger get to me, so I did deserve that." Lucifer moved towards them, limping a bit. "You have done well today, my son. I'm impress. We will work on it more tomorrow, alright? You can have the rest of the day off, Dimentio."

"I…"

Dimentio was completely speechless.

Lucifer smiled, his eyes drifting from Dimentio to Timpani. With one last small chuckle, he slowly walked away. Dimentio watched him go, confusion, anger, and worry going through his mind.

_What…what just happened? _

"Dimentio…?"

Dimentio looked down at Timpani. He smiled.

"I'm fine, my lady. I'm just glad he didn't harm you."

Timpani stared at him for a moment, but then slowly smiled.

"Thanks for saving me. I was really scared what he would do. But…could you please let go of me? You're kind of crushing me…"

Dimentio blinked as he realized he still held Timpani in his arm. His face turned completely red and he quickly stepped away.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady!" Dimentio cried. "I…uh…"

Timpani smiled, laughing innocently.

"It's okay. But we better get home before we get into any _more_ trouble."

"I…yeah, that's probably a good idea."

With a small nod, Timpani and Dimentio made their way back to the castle.

As they walked, Dimentio's mind kept wondering back to the moment he had held Timpani, protecting her from harm. He didn't completely understand why…but he liked having her that close to him. It made his heart beat faster, made him long for her to be right next to him.

Dimentio smiled to himself.

Now he _had_ to get stronger. Not only did he have to be strong for his father's praise.

But so he could protect Timpani and have her by his side again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well...that was an interesting scene, wasn't it? Lucifer is defiantly a very complicated character, which is probably why I enjoy writing him so much. Actually, this whole story is fun to write XD!**

**However, I've not been getting as many reviews as I like to. Since this is still a pretty new story, I want a little more feedback telling me if everything is good or if anything needs improvements. So if you could give me a small review saying what you think, I would greatly appreciate it :).**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter Six

"More power, more power!" Lucifer exclaimed as he floated in the air of his hidden training room. "That's it, Dimentio, that's it!"

With a grunt of rage, nine year old Dimentio threw a large electric sphere. Lucifer levitated out of the way, but it only missed him by an inch. He flew around the room, Dimentio narrowing his eyes in frustration as he continued to throw the spheres. When the spheres weren't making any effect, Dimentio finally teleported away from his location. Lucifer paused for a slight second, which gave Dimentio enough time to reappear behind him and tackle him. Once he and Lucifer fell to the ground, Dimentio quickly teleported away from his father and summoned a glass box to trap him in.

Dimentio smirked. "How was that, father?"

Lucifer looked around his surroundings, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Very good, my son. However, you shouldn't pause for a minute in battle. Even if you believe you have your enemy trapped."

Dimentio blinked a puzzled look on his face. In that same second, Lucifer teleported out of Dimentio's glass box and reappeared a few feet away from him, summoning an electric sphere of his own. Dimentio screamed in pain as the sphere hit the center of his back, causing him to fly a bit and fall to the ground. Lucifer walked up to him.

"Otherwise they will take that moment of letting your guard down to their advantage. Never underestimate your enemy. That is the first rule of battle."

He then picked up Dimentio by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand up.

"But I believe that is enough fighting exercises for the day. You look completely warn out."

Dimentio panted a bit, backing away from his father and looking at him the eye. Lucifer smiled, chuckling softly.

"I'm not trying to deceive you, Dimentio. Training is over. You can relax and stop giving me that dark look."

Lucifer turned away from Dimentio, looking at the distant wall.

"...I must say I am very proud of the progress you have been making, Dimentio. In these past two years, you have grown quite powerful."

Dimentio smiled slightly. "...Thank you."

_Finally! Father says he is proud of me!_

He clutched his fists.

_And it only took _six years_ to truly get it!_

"And since you are mastering our modern day magic," Lucifer continued. "I think now is the time for your true training to being."

"'True training?'" Dimentio repeated. "You mean what I've been doing all this time..."

"Yes, it was just the basics. It is the preview of what you are about to learn, which is much more complex and harder to master."

Lucifer turned to face Dimentio.

"What I am about to teach you is magic that I myself have not truly mastered. Dimentio, I'm going to teach you the magic that our great ancestor had used. A type of ancient magic that our tribe has mostly forgotten."

"But, father...that type of magic is almost impossible to learn," Dimentio said. "It takes a genius and a man with magic born within him so powerful to master it. I'm just a kid. You can't possibly expect me to master _that_! This magic was already challenging enough! I..."

Dimentio stopped in mid-sentence, for he realized that his father was..._laughing_!

Lucifer, with his laugh so high pitched and hysterical, slowly made his way to Dimentio. He put his hands on his son's shoulders, staring into his eyes. Lucifer's eyes, which are normally emotionless, were glowing with obsession and madness. Dimentio, a bit freaked out, quickly got out of his father's grip and backed away. Lucifer, finally getting a hold of himself, took a deep breath of air.

"Yes...but you can do it, Dimentio!" the jester explained in a high pitched voice, laughing in between sentences. "Dimentio, my dear son, you have mastered magic that takes most mortal men many years to gain control of. And most of them are in their _mid forties_, while you are just a young boy! Dimentio, you have that same genius and power that our ancestor had, you can become as great as he was! You can..."

Lucifer paused for a moment.

"..._You_ can bring back the fame and honor our family had... Get us away from this damn life of never ending servitude!"

He let out a small, half crazed crackle of laughter.

Dimentio stared at his father, as he had never seen him like this. This obsessive, so demented...

"Um...dad," Dimentio said gently as he walked over to Lucifer's side. "...Maybe you should lay down for a bit. You're not making much sense..."

But when Dimentio tried to guide his father out of the chamber, Lucifer got out of his grip.

"I'm perfectly fine, Dimentio," Lucifer said, his voice still higher pitched and psychotic sounding. "You don't have to worry about me. For if you really want to help me, you must succeed in your training."

"Yes, dad, I know. Training is _everything_," Dimentio replied. "But humor me for a bit and just go to your room and rest."

"Oh, I will. But first I need to give you an assignment."

Before Dimentio could say another word, Lucifer teleported away, and in a split second, reappeared. In his hands was an old, worn out black spell book. The pages inside it were yellow with the ends torn a bit and the cover was wearing out from age. It looked completely ancient, like it hadn't been used properly in centuries.

Lucifer handed the book to Dimentio, which was a lot heavier then Dimentio thought.

"This book was the notes and spells that our great ancestor wrote centuries ago," Lucifer explained," On page five hundred and twenty, it explains on how to build the external structure of a pixl. For the rest of the week, I want you to read that whole section and create a pixl prototype. Don't worry; it doesn't require any magic to make, so you shouldn't have any problems making it. Do you understand?"

Dimentio was silent for a moment, but then eventually nodded his head. Lucifer gave a large smile.

"Excellent. Now run along and start studying. I need to do some things down here on my own..."

"But father, I really think..."

Dimentio stopped himself, for as he spoke he saw a dangerous, crazed look appear in Lucifer's eyes.

Intimidated, Dimentio started to walk away, hold the heavy book close to him. But when he reached the top of the staircase, he glanced back down at Lucifer. They stared into each others' eyes for a long moment. With the words getting clogged up in his throat, Dimentio silently left the room. Closing the door behind him, he found himself in a dark, closed off room. Muttering a spell, a door magically appeared and Dimentio came into Lucifer's office. Leaving the office, with the book tightly in his hands, he headed off to his room. But on the way, he heard Timpani's voice.

"Daddy, you can't make me do this!" she cried so loud her voice could be heard from the other end of the castle. "I'm not ready for it! I don't want to!"

Dimentio froze. Timpani...he had never heard that angry before. Was she having problems with her own father as well?

Cautiously, Dimentio followed Timpani's loud voice to Count Ladislao's office. The door was cracked opened and Dimentio peeked inside. In the office, he saw Timpani pacing back and forth while Count Ladislao sat at his desk, rubbing his forehead.

"Timpani please settle down," the count said, though it was obvious his patience was running thin. "You just have to accept that is how life works."

"But it's not fair!" Timpani cried out, her voice cracking. "You can't just decide my life _for_ me! I want to do things _my_ way!"

"Timpani, please..."

Count Ladislao got up from his chair and approached Timpani. He hugged his daughter close to him, but she remained stiffly still.

"Timpani, I have told you from time and time again, that you come from an important family and must make certain sacrifices. And like your mother and I, you must put your wants behind and put the tribe's needs as higher priority. You are old enough to understand that and must now try to learn it."

He gave a gentle, loving smile.

"I promise you that everything will work out in the end. You will understand eventually, but you must do this for me."

"But daddy-"

"Hush now, Timpani. No more questions or arguments."

Count Ladislao gave one last tight hug before he went back to his desk.

"We will talk more about this later, when you are not as upset. Now run along."

He took out a black pen and began signing a few documents. Timpani stood where she was for a moment, her fists clutched up so tightly.

"...Dad, you can't always talk down to me," she said softly, "you can't just send me away when things don't go your way or when I ask questions you can't answer. I don't like it, Daddy. It makes me feel like you don't respect me."

"Timpani, that's not it-"

"I'm just telling you want I think, you don't have to explain yourself."

Timpani turned to face the door.

"...Because I know you would just avoid answering."

Count Ladislao said something back but Timpani didn't stay to listen. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw Dimentio. The two friends did not say anything, for they both looked into each others' eyes and knew exactly what was going on.

They both were having issues with their fathers.

"Let's go outside," Timpani finally said.

Dimentio nodded in agreement.

Silently, they walked out of the castle and onto the backyard. With a perfect view of the forest, Timpani sat down on a small hill. Dimentio sat very close to Timpani, placing his new textbook in front of him. Timpani looked down at it.

"New spell book?" she asked her voice lacking her usual cheerfulness.

"Yes," Dimentio answered. "Apparently I'm fully advance in my magic skills so...he's pushing me to do _more_ intense magic."

"Well, I can honestly say I'm not surprised he is pushing you more. He was being less demanding as of late. Though I didn't say anything...I knew it was too good to be true."

There was a slight pause.

"...You were right. And when I left training today..."

Dimentio cut himself off.

Timpani gave him a concerned look. "Dimentio, what are you not telling me?"

Dimentio stayed silent, his eyes on his spell book, having the time he saved Timpani from his father's rage flash in his mind.

"...It's nothing," Dimentio finally said with a small smile. "It is no big deal, compared to what I usually deal with."

Timpani narrowed her eyes as Dimentio refused to make eye contact. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Whatever. Be quiet if you want. But if it _ever_ gets serious, you tell me right away, you hear? I won't have you suffer because you need to be 'strong,' Dimentio."

Dimentio chuckled softly.

"I promise, my lady. But what about you? The count seemed to be pushing you as well."

Timpani's eyes drifted towards the forest as she took awhile to answer. A small tear fell down her cheek.

"...My father is trying to make me into something I'm not," Timpani explained, her voice filled with so much emotion. "I know it is my duty to become a countess of the tribe. Whither I'm a countess of this village of my future husband's, I will have to be a certain way, react a certain way, treat others a certain way... The list goes on and on and on! I keep telling dad that I can't do all of this, I can't be calm, elegant, and admirable all the time! But...he just doesn't listen to me, tries to change the subject and to make me see things his way. And today, what he asked me today...just made me snap."

"And what did he ask you?"

Timpani was silent for a long moment, obviously trying to get her thoughts organized. Eventually, she let out a heavy sigh.

"He wanted me to start spending more time with him and my mom and get more experience in politics, like hearing judicial trials from town and thinking of ways to improve society, along with meeting the other counts in the tribe. It wouldn't be so bad…if it doesn't take away so much time. Starting tomorrow, I won't have enough time to play and be outside with you, Dimentio. I will have to be inside the castle with all of the boring adults, pretending that I'm interested and not be as 'inquisitive,' as my dad would say."

Timpani closed her eyes, trying to make her breathing steady as she calmed herself down. Dimentio said nothing, for he knew exactly what Timpani was going through. Though their fathers had a different way of approaching it, both of them were just as controlling. Lucifer was more demanding and threatening while Count Ladislao sweet talked his way into getting what he wanted, not taking 'no' or another opinion apart from his own for an answer.

But what Dimentio truly wondered which one was the more diabolical?

_Why can't they just let us be ourselves? Why try to force Timpani and me to be people we are not?_

Dimentio clutched his fists.

_Why can't they just leave us alone?_

Suddenly, in the midst of his anger, Dimentio saw in the corner of his eye a small, brightly colored butterfly fly down towards them. Timpani stared at it, reaching out her hand towards the delicate creature. The butterfly saw her hand and gently landed on her fingers. Timpani smiled, moving the butterfly closer to her.

"At times like this, I truly wish that I was a butterfly," Timpani said. "To be free and not have a care in the world."

Lifting her arm back into the air, the butterfly caught a good gust of wind and gracefully fluttered away.

"Maybe that's why I love butterflies so much," Timpani commented with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Because they can be whoever they want to be."

Dimentio blinked, his eyes glancing from Timpani to the fading away butterfly. He looked down at his new spell book, remembering the new assignment that his father had gave him. A large smile appeared across his face.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my lady."


	7. Chapter Seven

_Yes...almost there... Just one more delicate part... _

Dimentio carefully placed a delicate piece of steel onto another long, narrowed piece. Using magic to combine them, he used his fingers to merge the steel into the right place. Once they were combined together and firmly in place, Dimentio took a step back from his work, moving his long bangs out of his face. He smiled.

_Perfect... The form is absolutely perfect! Only one step left to do..._

Suddenly, the door swung wide open. Dimentio turned around quickly to see Lucifer entering his room.

"Are you still working on that pixl prototype?" Lucifer asked.

Dimentio nodded his head. "Yes. And after all week, I finally got the form perfected!"

"Yes, you have been working extremely hard on this assignment," Lucifer replied. "I am anxious to see what you came up with."

He then walked passed his son and looked at his work area. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, for what stood on the desk was a gray steel skeleton of a butterfly.

"...What is this?" he asked his voice rising. "What kind of use a pixl of this design could do?"

"I know it isn't like most pixls, father," Dimentio explained, taking a hold of his work like he was afraid that his father may steal it. "Yes, I know the pixls were created to serve the tribe for physical labor. But I...had different intentions for this model."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Like what? I fail to see what you wish to accomplish."

"Well...I...uh...you see..."

A faint blush appeared on Dimentio's face.

"...Well, I heard Lady Timpani make the comment that she really liked butterflies. And she hasn't been in the greatest of moods as of late. So I thought...I would make her something to cheer her up..."

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment, his eyes drifting from Dimentio to the butterfly pixl. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, I see. That would explain a few things. Though not exactly what I wanted you to create, I can't punish you too much. For you are getting to that age."

Dimentio blinked, a blank look on his face. Lucifer laughed.

"But enough about that, how are you understanding the rest of the book?"

It took awhile for Dimentio to reply, for he was still confused about his father's last comment. Finally, he said, "Challenging. I know you don't want me to do this, but I had to read extra slow and fewer bits at a time to understand it."

He paused.

"But…there was one thing that I'm fascinated by. It had something to do with the Tribe of Darkness."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" he asked trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"I…well, even though the dark tribe was said to be created after the great magician's death, there was a lot of detail about them in the book," Dimentio explained. "And…he described then with disturbing details. That they were like…the more improved version of us. More powerful, more intelligent, more attractive...more satanic. He said, that they would wipe us out, because they are next evolution of our species."

He paused for a long moment.

"…And though history says that we drove them out, I have the feeling that there is more to story. Like they are not fully gone and are seeking revenge."

He looked into his father's unconvinced eyes.

"I mean, the great magician wasn't supposed to know about them, because they were supposedly formed after he was dead. But he _knew_!"

"Dimentio, enough of this!"

Lucifer's words were so dark and chilling that Dimentio felt himself stop breathing for a second.

"This is just childish superstition," Lucifer said coldly. "The Tribe of Darkness is no more! They are not like in those children's stories that were made to get children to behave. True, they were real and were a threat, but they are gone."

He glared down at Dimentio.

"I suggest that you start paying attention to things that are not legends. Do I make myself clear?"

Dimentio stared fearfully at his father, too petrify to speak.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucifer repeated.

"Y-yes!" Dimentio finally was able to say. "Yes, I understand."

Lucifer smiled.

"Good. Now finish your project and report to me later tonight for late night training."

Not even waiting for a reply, Lucifer stormed out of the room. Dimentio watched him go, his eyes flaring with anger. Mumbling, he set down back on his desk, making the last finishing touches to his prototype pixl.

* * *

"So Timpani, did you get that book completely read?" Count Ladislao asked as Timpani closed the book she was reading.

She was sitting in a chair in the opposite corner of his office, reading a book called _Ways of a Proper Princess_. She sighed heavily.

"Yes, and it was completely dull! I mean, I'm going to be a countess not a 'princess!' So why do I have to learn all these...'proper' manners and controlled...well, _everything_!"

Count Ladislao laughed.

"Well, being a princess and a countess are still very similar, but just under different titles. They still need to behave the same way and think of their people first."

Timpani rolled her eyes.

"I know how I should always think of other people first, but why does it have to be _this_ way? According to the book…"

Timpani reopened the book and turned to a specific page. Once she found a certain paragraph, she turned the book towards her father and pointed at it.

"Right here, it says that a princess should always treat other royalty as equals," Timpani said. "But when it comes to the peasants and regular people, it claims that I should, while treat them kindly, shouldn't get too focused on them. So…what this book teaches me is that aristocrats are a higher priority than the poor and middle class, who we're suppose to protect first."

Count Ladislao let out a heavy sigh.

"Timpani, you are thinking things way too hard. Yes, the middle class is important but we need to think of the rich and powerful too. You see, when it comes to politics, the more allies you have the greater your influence and power goes. Getting involved with the right people can help you go a long way."

"Which brings me back to my point," Timpani interrupted. "We help the rich more because it is more convenient. The middle class can be helped, but we must think of them second when it comes to our own needs."

"Now Timpani-"

"But am I wrong, daddy? Because of all the political meetings you made me go, that's what it looks like to me."

Count Ladislao and Timpani glared at each other for a long moment, as if waiting for the other to give in. But both of their wills were strong, determination burning in their eyes.

Finally Count Ladislao let out a heavy sigh.

"…You at least finished reading the book, correct?"

Timpani nodded in reply.

"Good, then you are done for the day," the count said. "Tomorrow, I will explain to you how you misinterpreted the book and go over a few things. Alright?"

Timpani rolled her eyes. "Sure, dad. Whatever makes you happy."

Count Ladislao narrowed his eyes as Timpani walked over to his desk and set the book on it.

"Now Timpani, don't give me that tone."

Timpani stared into her father's eyes for a brief moment and then left his office. Once she was out of her father's sight, her firm facial expression turned into an exhausted one as she let out a heavy sigh.

It seemed that every day her and her father would grew further apart. They used to have such a good relationship, now they can't have a single conversation with Timpani 'misinterpreting' something and her father 'showing the right way.' It drove them both insane, Timpani knew, and her mother would be caught in the middle trying to calm them both down.

_Why can't things be like they use to be?_

While being deep in her thoughts, Timpani traveled downstairs and went to the backyard. Once outside the closed in walls of the castle, Timpani dashed towards the forest. Not even caring if she was spotted or not, she had to get away from the strict rules of her life. Timpani slowed down her pace once she was in the forest, being careful not to run into any trees. Finally, she found herself beside the river. She sat next to the river bank, gazing down at her reflection. Already, just being in the dark isolated forest she felt a lot calmer.

This place seemed to have that effect on her.

Though the woods were still forbidden to her, Timpani came here a lot. Since she and Dimentio found this place two years ago, the forest was the place of sanctuary to her. Sometimes she came here, while dragging Dimentio with her, but most of the time she was by herself, alone with her own thoughts and problems.

_It is the only place where I can be myself._

Grabbing a nearby stick, she poked at her reflection, making the water ripple and distort it.

_I'm not a countess and I will never be one._

"Lady Timpani, Lady Timpani!"

Timpani jumped a bit at the sound of her name. She looked up and saw Dimentio running towards her, carrying a small box in his arms. She smiled.

"Hi Dimentio. I didn't see you there."

"I thought you would be here," Dimentio said. "I couldn't find you anywhere else in the castle."

He sighed heavily.

"This is like the fifth time in a row I've noticed you come out her, my lady. Don't you know what your father will do if he finds out? I'm sure he will start getting suspicious of you disappearing for most afternoons."

Timpani rolled her eyes.

"That's why I left in the first place! I hate being under my father's watchful eye all the time. Just because I'm the daughter of a count, doesn't mean I can't be like any other girl!"

"But it could be dangerous out here. Someone could hurt you."

"Like who? Don't pretend that you don't come out here when Lucifer is giving you an extra hard time. You know just as well as I do that there is nothing 'dangerous' out here."

Dimentio was silent for a moment.

"Well...there could be The Tribe of Darkness."

Timpani's eyes widened. She then face palmed her mouth twitching as she tried not to laugh.

"What makes you say that, Dimentio? You know that most of those Tribe of Darkness stories are just used to scare little kids."

"I know," Dimentio replied. "And for your information, I have come up with interesting information about the dark tribe. And what I found may shock you from what those stories tell."

Timpani stared into Dimentio's eyes, seeing how completely serious he was.

"Well, whatever," she finally said. "Believe what you want, but I just think your taking it a bit too seriously. Like you do with everything."

"And you don't take anything seriously enough."

Timpani smiled sweetly at him. "What can I say; I'm trying to enjoy life."

Dimentio sighed as he sat next to Timpani.

"But, just out of curiosity," Timpani said, "what did you find out about The Tribe of Darkness?"

Dimentio paused for a moment, clearly deep in thought.

"Well, in my spell book written by my ancestor, the great magician, he talked about the Tribe of Darkness. Through with great detail, he said that the dark tribe was an 'advance evolution' of us, the Tribe of the Ancients. He said that they would eventually wipe us out, because they are so much more advance and all. That alone makes it very disturbing, but what makes it even more was the fact that he supposedly _died _before the tribe was created!"

"By the traitor that killed him before the Pixl Rebellion began," Timpani added. "Who created the Tribe of Darkness."

Dimentio nodded his head.

"Exactly. So I have the theory that what we have been told about the tribe isn't all true. That history has been manipulated into thinking they are no longer a threat, for whatever reason. And the fact that they have possibly have been a around a lot longer than most people remembered or believed."

"And in one of your theories...they are still around and not banished like in the stories?"

Dimentio's eyes darkened.

"Whether they were truly 'banished' or not, I have no idea. But I do know for a fact that they are still out there and will come back. Whether it would be in a hundred years or tomorrow."

Timpani looked back down at the river, her childish dreams and fantasy about The Tribe of Darkness coming back to her. There was a long silence between them, the sounds of the forest all around them. Glancing over at Dimentio's direction, Timpani now fully noticed the box he had been carried. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's in the box, Dimentio?" she asked.

Dimentio blinked, bring back to reality.

"Oh…"

He stared down at the box.

"Well..when I got my new textbook about my ancestor's magic, there was a section about the pixls and how to create one. And, for the past week, my father gave me the assignment to create a prototype pixl, which I just finished today and I...wanted to show you."

Dimentio then opened the box, revealing a small, rainbow colored butterfly pixl. Timpani gasped as she picked it up.

"Oh my God! It's so beautiful! Does it work?"

"I was able to make if fly a short distance, but that's about it," Dimentio answered. "Give it a try."

Timpani nodded as she gently tapped the pixl. At her touch, the butterfly pixl floated out of the box and flew around her. Timpani smiled.

"Anyways, I knew how much you liked butterflies so I thought…you would like it."

Dimentio's face turned bright red, afraid to meet Timpani's gaze. As the butterfly flew into her hands, Timpani turned to Dimentio and said, "You made this for me? Aw, Dimentio!"

She gave him a huge hug, making Dimentio's blush grow.

"You're the bestest friend a girl could ask for!" Timpani exclaimed. "I will love it forever and ever!"

She then stood up, a joyful look in her eyes.

"I can't wait to show this to my mom! See you later, Dimentio!"

Timpani then ran off towards her home, holding the pixl tightly in her arms. As she came nearer to the edge of the forest towards her home, Timpani felt a slight change of temperature, a sudden cold front. She stopped her running and looked towards the cliffs and mountains, noticing that the clouds around them was a lot darker and closer together. Timpani blinked.

_That's weird...I've never seen clouds get so dark like that before. Especially in one area like that._

After staring at it a couple of seconds, Timpani finally forced herself to leave the forest. But the dark clouds in the sky kept reappearing back into her mind.


	8. Chapter Eight

"For the hundredth time, Timpani," Countess Rachele instructed. "You have to balance your weight _and_ make every movement swift and quick."

The countess was in the golden ballroom, as a slow flowing music filled the room. She was teaching fourteen year old Timpani how to waltz, who was failing miserably. Timpani held onto her mother tightly, her feet getting tangled underneath her.

"Uh..."

Timpani was having a hard time focusing. Countess Rachele sighed.

"Just keep your eyes on me, Timpani," she said gently. "Look down at my feet and mimic my movements."

Timpani nodded, glancing down at her mother's feet. She moved with quick speed and elegance, demonstrating a twirl that made it looking like her feet went off the ground. Timpani tried to twirl, but she did it so fast that it made her lose her balance and fall.

"Ow..."

She rubbed backside, her head feeling a bit dizzy.

"Well, I didn't mean that quick," Countess Rachele said with a laugh. "But you are getting the hang of it."

"Am I?" Timpani replied. "Mom, the way you move, it is impossible to imitate! I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to do it! Not in a million years..."

"Yes, dancing is very difficult," Countess Rachele said as she turned off the music player. "But you are also learning, and you will grow better in time."

"Yeah but..."

The countess gave a small smile as she saw the worried expression on her daughter's face.

"Timpani, you will be fine. I know you are anxious about attending your first ball and it is understandable. I was like that at your age. All the high officials of the tribe coming to one place, the crowds and the conversations you will have."

"And the fact that this will be my first experience dealing with people outside the castle," Timpani added, her eyes on the ground. "And while I am happy about meeting new people for once in my life..."

She paused for a moment, as if the words were hard to come out. She looked into her mother's beautiful blue eyes.

"...But I am also scared. I'm scared...that people won't like me or I will do something stupid. Mom, I can't cut out this 'elegant,' soon-to-be-countess stuff. And these people...will be so fancy and will expect great things from me..."

Countess Rachele gave a sympathetic smile.

"Timpani..."

She took her daughter's hands and helped her stand up.

"My dear child, no one is going to be expecting a lot from you," Countess Rachele said sincerely. "They know that you're still young and inexperienced, and they know that you are not perfect. All anyone expects is for you to be well behaved and have basic knowledge of how are government works. Yes, the other counts will want to talk to you, but that is because they are friends of your father and I and want to meet you, our only daughter."

She gently tucked Timpani's hair behind her ear.

"And if it makes you feel better, the other counts' children will be there, some being around your age or even younger. So you won't be alone, they will be feeling the exact same way you do. Maybe even worse, since they are away from home."

Timpani was quiet for a moment.

"...I guess you are right," she said. "I never thought of it that way..."

She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, mom. I feel a little better."

The countess smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, why don't you go upstairs and start studying your lessons and we will worry about this tomorrow, alright?"

Timpani nodded. "Okay."

Saying goodbye to her mother, Timpani slowly left the ballroom.

But instead of heading to her bedroom to study like she was suppose to, she made a left and headed towards Lucifer's office. Cracking the door a bit, she saw Dimentio studying, his father nowhere in sight. Timpani opened the door wider.

"Hi Dimentio. Mind if I come in?"

Dimentio glanced over his book.

"Ciao, my lady. No, I don't mind at all. In fact...I was kind of hoping that you would stop by."

Timpani smiled as she closed the door behind her. She sat across from Dimentio and asked, "Judging by the way you sounded, is Lucifer overworking you again?"

Dimentio's eyes darkened.

"...He will push me until I am dead, I just know it. Enough is never enough for him."

He clutched his fist and slammed it onto the desk, as if it was the only way to release his anger. Timpani flinched a bit at the slam, but her eyes had a sympathetic look to them, for she knew what Dimentio was feeling.

Suddenly, Dimentio gave a small smile, as he started to rub his forehead like he had a migraine.

"Our fathers are really diabolical, aren't they my lady?" he said softly, closing his eyes. "They both push us to the extreme without end. You with politics and me with magic."

He gave a small, high pitch chuckle.

"The things I learn from this book...the things I try to do, with my father's influence..."

"Dimentio, are you okay?" Timpani asked concerned. "You're not sounding like yourself."

Dimentio let down his hand and stared into Timpani's eyes.

"...I am fine, my lady. Just...a little stress that had to be released. I'm sorry if I worried you."

It took awhile for Timpani to reply, as she studied Dimentio for a long moment.

"...Dimentio," she finally said. "Dimentio, if there is any way for me to help you, you have to let me know."

Dimentio smiled. "I know. And trust me when I say you help me more than you think."

Timpani raised an eyebrow and Dimentio chuckled. But his laugh sounded sincere and happy, unlike a few seconds ago where it sounded like he was about to crack.

_I guess as long as long as he finds a way to not keep it all inside I shouldn't worry too much..._

"But, enough about me and my problems," Dimentio said pulling Timpani back into reality. "I can see by the look on your face that something is troubling you."

Timpani blinked as Dimentio was watching her carefully.

"Oh...well, actually...err... Say, Dimentio, you do plan on coming to the upcoming ball, aren't you?"

Dimentio narrowed his eyes.

"I can't. My father has forbidden it."

Timpani's eyes showed disappointment.

"Why? The castle will be packed and all the counts will be there! Dad will give Lucifer and the others the day off!"

Dimentio avoided eye contact.

"Yes, but that does not mean we have to go. My father won't be going, and he won't let me go. We will be training."

"Where? There _won't_ be anywhere to train!"

Dimentio sighed heavily.

"He will find a place. Either that or he will lock me up in my room or in here to study."

"He can't possibly..."

"My lady, I know it is stupid," Dimentio said in almost a snappish tone. "But there isn't anything I can do about it. Unless you can convince him, it is set in stone like a law that can never be broken."

Timpani looked like she wanted to argue some more, but she forced herself to keep back. She was quiet for a long moment, like she didn't know what to say.

"Well...maybe you can find a way around it. I hope you can, for I would love it if you did come with me."

Dimentio blinked, his eyes widening a bit as a faint blush appeared on his face. Timpani smiled.

"But, can I ask a bit of a favor from you at least, Dimentio?"

"Uh...of course, my lady. What do you need?"

"If it won't get you into too much trouble," Timpani said, "I was wondering if you can help me with my dance lessons before the ball. I'm having a lot of difficultly, and though my mom is a great teacher, I need to practice with someone...who is more of my height."

"Yes...I understand what you are trying to say."

Dimentio stood up from the desk.

"I don't have much of a dancing experience, but I'll help you out as much as I can."

Timpani stared at him for a moment and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Dimentio. And if you get in trouble with Lucifer, tell him that I needed your help."

Dimentio smiled in reply.

"I don't think that would be necessary, my lady."

The two friends then made their way to the ballroom, where everything was still step up like when Countess Rachele and Timpani were practicing. Timpani went to the music player and turned it to the song her mother had playing. She and Dimentio moved towards the center of the ballroom.

"Okay..." Timpani said. "You need take my right hand into yours and I put my left hand on your shoulder while you put yours on my waist. Like this."

Timpani placed Dimentio's left hand on her waist while she connected her right hand into his. Dimentio blushed, his hands shaking a bit. Timpani positioned herself, oblivious to Dimentio's nervous look.

"Okay, step one is done. Now...uh...what did mom said the guy was suppose to do?"

She gave an awkward laugh.

"Sorry, mom mostly explained what the girl is suppose to do rather than the guy. Now, I guess you would..."

Dimentio laughed, a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"That is okay," he said softly. "I can probably figured it out."

Without another word, Dimentio closed his eyes and started to guide Timpani across the dance floor. Almost like he had done this his whole life, Dimentio's feet moved gracefully with the music. He knew every step, every timed gestured. Timpani was impressed, as she had to work extra hard to keep up with him. Dimentio opened his eyes for a second and saw that she was struggling and slowed down his pace.

"If it helps," he advised. "Why don't you close your eyes and let the music guide your feet. Empty your mind of thought and let the music take control of you."

Timpani nodded and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, her full focus on the music. Slowly, she closed off all distractions and the music filled within her. Her feet moved on their own, moving perfectly to the music. No longer did she have any trouble keeping up or tripping over her feet. She was confident, she was graceful, she was elegant.

_I am dancing like a countess! _

Finally the music stopped after several minutes of nonstop dancing. Dimentio and Timpani stopped and they reopened their eyes.

"Wow...that was..."

Timpani was too amazed for words. Dimentio smiled.

"You said you had trouble dancing, yet you danced like a queen."

"Well, that was only because of your help."

There was a small pause.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Dimentio?" Timpani finally asked. "I highly doubt Lucifer ever trained you to waltz."

Dimentio laughed slightly.

"I honestly don't know. But if I had to guess...it had something to do with my mother."

Timpani gave a blank stare.

"From what little I can remember of my mother," Dimentio explained. "I remember that she was, despite her health, a very good dancer. The earliest memories I have with her are when she taught me to walk, but it wasn't just walking, but little dances as well."

"I guess you inherited that talent from your mother," Timpani said happily. "Now I _really_ wish you could go to the ball! You would have all the girls that will be there falling for you with your skills."

"Yes...I'm sure I would."

Dimentio stared deeply into Timpani's eyes.

"But I could also use it to impress any girl I liked as well, if I had one in mind."

Timpani felt a little heat go up to her face as she stared at Dimentio. Quickly, she gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah...you could."

She pulled herself away from him.

"Anyway," Timpani said like nothing happened. "Thanks for the help, Dimentio! I have to go now before I get behind in my own studies."

She turned towards the door.

"I'll see you at dinner!"

Moving as fast she could, Timpani left the ballroom without a single look back.


	9. Chapter Nine

Dimentio felt himself tense up as he sat alone in his barely lit room, reading the great magician's note and spell book. He was forcing himself to read the later chapters of the book, which took all of his willpower to read. Not because the information it had was too difficult to understand, but because of the disturbing writing. It was like with each chapter, Dimentio dwell deeper into the dark psyche of his great ancestor.

_Humanity is an imperfect being_, the book said. _Humanity, the ultimate being of the universe, is incapable of becoming of anything more than evil, selfish beings. We, the Tribe of Ancient Light, have become nothing more than corrupt men being ruled over by 'royal' counts who are blinded by their own selfishness and ambitions. Nor are the poor any better, begging for personal gain to the point that it is pathetic. There is no purity in this world, and innocence only goes so much. A child will start as a 'pure' being, a perfect human, but the darkness of his heart will ultimately consume him as he grows older and wiser. Wisdom leads to power, power leads to control, control leads to corruption, and corruption leads to madness. Every member of the Tribe of Ancient Light has experienced it, we will be our own demise. We have grown too powerful, and our own inner darkness. For the Tribe of Darkness will destroy us all. _

Finally, Dimentio couldn't take anymore reading and he forced himself to step away from his desk.

This...this book.

It was speaking as if the magician hated the tribe, wanted them all to die and be overthrown by the Tribe of Darkness.

_Why..._why_ would father give me this to study_?

Though Lucifer had him skip around a lot, the book at first was more factual and gave Dimentio instructions on spells and information about the pixls. Occasionally, he would run into sections about the Tribe of Darkness, some more disturbing than others, but it only increased his curiosity.

But now...now the pages Lucifer assigned were more note like, ranging on the magician's tips on certain spells and how to use certain magic, sometimes dark magic. To his personal view on life and the tribe itself.

_Imperfect...evil...corrupt..._

That was what the magician said in each chapter.

Imperfection.

It would be repeated over and over and over and over and over again, burning into Dimentio's mind.

_And because of our imperfection, we ultimately started a tribe to become what we are not._

Dimentio walked onto the small balcony attached to his room, the cooler night air all around him. He stared off into the forest, the dark clouds surrounding the distant mountains. He narrowed his eyes.

They_ are out there_, he thought with complete certainty. _And _they_ will come back to finish us off. The Tribe of Ancients. The Tribe of Ancient Light._

He took in a deep breath of air.

_But is it truly the destiny of our light to be consumed by darkness? If we are erased from existence...will the world achieve perfection? _

The more he stared at the dark mountain tops, the more confusing his thoughts would become. Dimentio clutched his fists.

_But as long as I'm alive, I will make sure the Tribe of Darkness is stopped. I will make sure that we become perfect._

Interrupting his thoughts, Dimentio could hear the faint music and voices from the party. He glanced over at the door, imagining how all the aristocrats from the tribe were all having the time of their lives. Enjoying themselves while Dimentio was locked in his room by his father, with his mind hurting as he tried to figure out what was true.

_I have lived in this castle all my life. I should be out there with them! _

He stared at the door.

_"Well...maybe you can find a way around it. I hope you can, for I would love it if you did come with me."_

_I can't let my lady down._

Turning himself invisible, Dimentio teleported himself to Lucifer's bedroom. Once inside, Dimentio looked around and saw that Lucifer had fallen asleep at his small work desk. It looked like he was writing some notes before he had fallen asleep, other books, looking like history books, cluttering around him. There were dark circles around his eyes, showing the overworking stress that had been building up.

Dimentio stared at his father, a bit shocked on how exhausted and vulnerable Lucifer looked. Silently, Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported Lucifer to his bed. He then gave a small smile as he teleported back into his room.

With his father sound asleep, no one could stop him from going to the ball!

* * *

Timpani smiled with joy as she wondered around the ballroom. The bright lights shined in the golden room, people chatting and dancing, truly enjoying themselves. It was the first time in a long while had Timpani seen the castle so happy and lively.

_It is so nice to have everyone come together!_

Even with her doubts about politics from the books she had read, the counts and countesses Timpani came across were so nice and polite. She even had small chats with kids her own age.

"Ah Timpani, there you are!"

Timpani turned to see her father approaching her.

"How are you enjoying your first ball, Timpani?" Count Ladislao asked. "Is it everything you expected?"

Timpani smiled.

"It is even better than I imagined!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

From a nearby table, Count Ladislao grabbed a nearby glass of a clear colored wine. He took a sip of it.

"Your mother did mention to me that you were very nervous about going," the count said. "I know it is natural for everyone to be nervous to their first...well, anything really."

He looked into his daughter's eyes.

"But I still couldn't help but worry. After all, you are my daughter and I hate the fact that you were insecure about something that I couldn't help you with."

Timpani blinked, almost shocked to hear her father's words. But she then smiled and gave him a hug.

"Aw, daddy! That means a lot to me to hear you say that."

She took a step back.

"But there are some things that I need to figure out on my own, you know? Otherwise I will never become a countess if I can't stand on my own."

"Your right," Count Ladislao replied. "And though it is hard for me as a parent, you are growing up."

He let out a small sigh.

"I can remember when you were just a little girl, being innocent and playing in the backyard. And now, like a flash, you are transforming into a beautiful young woman."

He smiled.

"And though we have had our disagreements in the past few years, I hope you know that I am proud of you, Timpani. No matter what."

Timpani smiled in reply, for no words could describe how happy she felt to hear her father say that.

"Uh...excuse me."

Timpani looked from the corner of her eye to see a boy about her age walking towards her. He was a handsome boy wearing a white shirt and black dress pants with short blonde hair and striking gray eyes.

Timpani felt heat rise to her face. The boy gave a shy smile.

"Your Timpani, aren't you?" he asked.

Timpani nodded.

"If I'm not interrupting," the boy said, his gaze switching from Timpani to Count Ladislao. "I...wondered if you would like to dance with me..."

Timpani's eyes widened. She looked up at her father, who just smiled.

"Go ahead, Timpani. You will do fine."

Timpani looked into her father's eyes for a moment before she turned back to the boy. She blushed.

"I...I would love to."

Joy flashed in the boy's eyes.

"Thank you."

He then gently took Timpani's hand. He guided her to the dance floor and they got into position.

"I don't know how good you are at dancing," the boy said a little embarrassed. "But I've only recently just learned to dance so if I messed up..."

"Really?" Timpani exclaimed shocked.

The boy's eyes widened. "Is that a bad thing...?"

"Oh, not at all!" Timpani quickly explained. "It is just that I thought everyone here would be an excellent dancer and all... For I just recently learned how to dance myself. And...I will say I'm not the most graceful at it."

"Really? I would never guess by just looking at you."

Timpani blushed a bit and giggled.

"I guess appearances are not always what they seem."

She looked into the boy's eyes.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Darien," the boy answered with a smile.

Timpani smiled back.

"Nice to meet you! Hopefully by the end of the night, we will be great dancers if we work together."

Darien nodded. "I bet we can."

He and Timpani then started to waltz, one simple step at a time.

* * *

Dimentio stared at himself in the mirror, as he made the final touches to his outfit. After a long search, he finally found himself a suitable outfit for a fancy ball like this. Though it was nothing grand either, for all he could find was a long black shirt, dress pants, and gloves. It was simple, but it was something. He had even put up the effort of putting his long black hair back, and with much difficulty, his bangs. His yellow and gray eyes stood out a lot, adding a mysterious look to him.

Dimentio continued to stare at himself.

Was...this good enough, would the people down there guess that he was an aristocrat like them instead of a jester? He let out a heavy sigh.

It was now or never.

Snapping his fingers, Dimentio teleported to the ballroom. Luckily for him, he arrived at a place that wasn't too crowded, making his sudden entrance unnoticeable. But as soon as he arrived, he was completely overwhelmed with all the people. Immediately, he felt claustrophobic, but he was able to keep himself under control.

Causally and slowly, Dimentio began to walk around the ballroom. No one really paid much attention to him, for most of the counts and countesses were in deep conversations with each other or dancing. There were a few boys, all around Dimentio's age, but they paid little attention to him. The girls on the other hand were the complete opposite, as their eyes would get big at the sight of him. Dimentio would make eye contact with them a split second, making them all blush dramatically. But he never approached them, for the words of his ancestor rang kept repeating in his mind.

_"T__he Tribe of Ancient Light has become nothing more than corrupt men being ruled over by 'royal' counts who are blinded by their own selfishness and ambitions."_

_Could even these aristocratic children be as corrupt as their parents?_

Avoiding the girls and their stares, Dimentio looked at each of the counts and countesses. Each of them was dressed in the finest of clothing and jewels, talking with upper level vocabulary and talking about their successes. In a way, Dimentio felt a little disgusted by their talk.

_They are truly focused on making themselves look good._

Suddenly, Dimentio saw something from the corner of his eye. There, in a beautiful blue flowing dress with her hair up, Timpani was dancing with a handsome aristocrat boy. Timpani was smiling brightly, talking to the boy as they both danced with full grace.

Dimentio narrowed his eyes, growling softly.

Who _was_ that guy? Timpani...she looked like she was _really_ enjoying herself. Jealousy flared in Dimentio's eyes. He looked down towards Timpani and the boy's feet.

Giving a small grin, Dimentio backed away into the shadows, his eyes still on them. He snapped his fingers and a small glass box appeared in front of the boy's feet. He tripped over it, making him fall on top of Timpani. They fell hard onto the ground, everyone dancing around them stopping.

"Darien, are you alright?" Timpani asked shocked and worried.

Darien, his face completely red, quickly got off of Timpani.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I don't know what happened...I just lost my footing and..."

He stopped in mid explanation.

Too ashamed to look at Timpani in the eye, Darien quickly turned his back on her and ran away. Timpani gasped.

"Darien, come back! It's okay, it was just an accident!"

But Darien did not answer back as he kept running as far from Timpani as possible. All the dancing counts and countesses stared at them, not saying one word. Timpani looked up at each of them, tears trying to form. Like Darien, she quickly ran away and dashed out of the ballroom. Dimentio's eyes widened in shock. He chased after Timpani, who had ran outside and into the forest. At the riverside, Timpani fell to her knees and started to cry, her once glorious dress getting covered with dirt.

Dimentio watched her for a moment, a small look of guilt in his eyes.

"...Lady Timpani..."

Timpani gasped and quickly stood up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dimentio.

"D-Dimentio!"

Dimentio gave a small smile.

"I was able to sneak away after all," he said softly. "But it looks like I came a bit late, or for the perfect time for tragedy."

Timpani stared at him for a long moment, tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, Timpani ran up to Dimentio and hugged him close, crying on his shoulder.

"D-Dimentio!" she sobbed. "I am a complete idiot! Not only did I humiliated myself, but someone else too! Someone who was just as nervous and scared about screwing up as I was... And I ruined their whole night!"

Dimentio's eyes widened.

You_ ruined their night? But you didn't do anything! Why are you taking the blame on yourself when it was I..._

His heart cringed with guilt, but he kept it hidden. He had to comfort Timpani.

"My lady, it's alright," Dimentio said soothingly. "It was just an accident, it wasn't your fault."

"B-but I-"

"My lady, listen to me."

Dimentio made Timpani look at him in the eyes. He gave a warm smile, slowly wiping a tear from Timpani's eye.

"It was he that tripped and fell on you, not the other way around. You had no control over what happened. If anything, he should be the one to apologize to you. All you can do is just go back and pretend nothing happened."

Timpani stared at Dimentio for a long moment. She looked down at the ground.

"...I guess you are right. He was the one who fell on me. But I can't help but feel guilty..."

"I know my lady," Dimentio said as he helped guided Timpani back to the castle. "But let's just go back to the ball and enjoy the rest of the night. After all, when is the next time we will see a great ball like this again?"

Timpani gave a small smile. "You are right."

She looked up at Dimentio.

"...Thank you, Dimentio," Timpani said sincerely. "For being there for me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, my friend."

Dimentio smiled in reply.

"You can always count on me, for I will always be there for you, my lady."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Another fire in the countryside?" Count Ladislao said with horror as he skimmed through the newspaper. "That's the fifth one this month!"

The count, Countess Rachele, and Lucifer all sat in the conference room in the higher rooms of the castle, discussing the mysterious fires that have been appearing all across the countryside. Countess Rachele's face was completely grim while Lucifer's remained emotionless.

"Just outside the town's city limits, five fires have accrued where there have been no survivors," Lucifer stated. "All of them happening out of nowhere to just simple poor farmers..."

His eyes darkened.

"From the looks of it, it sounds like a homicide."

"Yes, but who could have committed it?" Countess Rachele questioned, worry in her voice. "The tribe hasn't been in any wars since the Tribe of Darkness had been banished. We have no enemies!"

"But the fires all have the same patterns," Lucifer objected. "They flow the same way, react the same way, and they only destroy the house and never the farmland! They are fires caused by _magic_. And magic does not simply perform on its own, it has to be performed by someone. And with fires such as these...this magician must be _extremely_ powerful."

Countess Rachele's eyes blazed with anger.

"I know that, Lucifer. I know how magic works. But it doesn't answer _who_ or _why_ it is happening!"

"There is no reason to get worked up, Rachele."

"And why not? My people are dying because of them, people who I'm responsible for!"

The countess narrowed her eyes.

"Unlike you, Lucifer, I can't ignore a human's pain because it is not my own. I have to do what is best for my people, and not just myself."

Lucifer stood up from his chair, his breathing thickening as he used all his self control. He gave a small, twisted smile.

"Now, my countess, think of what you are saying..."

"But it is true, isn't it?" Countess Rachele snapped as she stood up as well. "In fact I'm surprised you have been reporting these like you have been. Normally this sort of subject would not interest you, unless Ladislao or I request your assistance. But the fact is that you are more interest in the magic is being preformed, and the lives of these people are second rate!"

Rage sparked in Lucifer's eyes.

"...Enough."

Countess Rachele and Lucifer turned to Count Ladislao, who stared down at the table.

"Both of you bring valid points," Count Ladislao said. "But...I think we are looking at the situation wrong."

At that moment, Count Ladislao stood up and walked over to a file cabinet. There, he took out some old documents and sat them next to a pile of newer ones.

"Right here I have the documents of the fire victims and the names of the soldiers who fought in the Pixl Rebellion," the count explained. "Look through both of these and see if any of them have anything in common."

With a confused expression, Countess Rachele approached the documents and compared them. Her eyes grew wide.

"Why...the farmers all have some kind of kinship to the men who fought in the Pixl Rebellion!" the countess exclaimed.

"So our murderer is targeting people connected the rebellion," Lucifer said, mostly to himself. "Well at least we have an idea of what kind of people they are targeting."

"And not only that," Countess Rachele added, "but by comparing last names, the farmers were all related to high rank officials. Specifically, those who helped bring down the Tribe of Darkness."

"Exactly," Count Ladislao replied. "And since there are no current enemies of our tribe..."

There was a long silence. Countess Rachele's face paled, her eyes going between the documents.

"...I never thought it would be possible," she said softly. "But the evidence adds up. The Tribe of Darkness has returned."

"Impossible!"

Lucifer's cry was so loud that Count Ladislao and Countess Rachele stared at him in shock. Lucifer's face was incredibly pale, as white as a sheet, his eyes glowing with fear that he could not hide.

"The Tribe of Darkness was banished hundreds of years ago!" Lucifer said his voice cracking. "They are dead and can never return!"

"But it's the only thing that makes sense," Countess Rachele reasoned. "The Tribe of the Ancients has no other enemy besides them. And the dark tribe has been well known for being masters at magic, so it would explain the fires."

Her eyes darkened.

"I hate to admit it, but it sounds like that they are making a comeback."

Lucifer's whole body tensed up, cold hard sweat falling down his face. He looked down on the ground like someone shot him.

"...Cynthia..."

Without another word, Lucifer stormed out of the room. Countess Rachele's eyes widened with shock.

_...Lucifer?_

Count Ladislao stared at the doorway for a long moment. Trying to pretend the incident never happened, the count got up and took the documents that his wife had.

"I will start sending soldiers to the countryside to see if we can learn anymore about these fires," Count Ladislao said. "Until then, this is kept a secret."

"Wait, _what_?" The countess stared at her husband like he had gone mad. "We can't just keep this a secret! If the Tribe of Darkness are really back, we must warn everyone!"

"And spread mass panic? No, Rachele, we can't let us all live in fear and paranoia. Not until we are for certain that they have to know."

Countess Rachele narrowed her eyes.

"Ladislao, that is a foolish move. If we are to defend against the dark tribe, we must stand as one and grow stronger. And with strong leadership, we can prevent panic."

Count Ladislao looked deeply into his wife's eyes.

"...Just do as I ask. Please, Rachele, I don't want to argue about this."

"So you are just going to ignore it until you have no choice but to act?"

"Rachele, please..."

The count and countess glared at each for a long moment. Finally, Countess Rachele let out a heavy sigh, but her eyes still remained firm.

"...Fine, if that's what you want," she finally said softly. "But just let you know that I am going to get to the bottom of this, even if you won't."

Count Ladislao refused to make eye contact. For he couldn't bear to show his wife the fear that was in his heart. For how long would it be until the Tribe of Darkness came after him and his family?

_I have to make sure my family stays safe above everything else. For I will not allow one of those hell spawns to touch my wife or daughter!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

"No, _absolutely no_!" Count Ladislao cried as he almost spilled his coffee cup. "I will not stand for that!"

"But daddy!" Timpani exclaimed as she stood before her mother and father in the large living room. "Don't you think it is about time I go and explore the land? I'm sixteen, and I have yet to step out of our castle walls!"

"And for good reason," Count Ladislao replied. "It is dangerous for a delicate girl like you to be out there."

Timpani's eyes flared with anger.

"'Delicate?' Are you telling me I don't have the ability to interact with other people? Do you think I will just faint at the sight of anything outside these walls?"

"Of course not, Timpani. But if you would just listen, you would understand."

Timpani crossed her arms, giving her father a deathly glare.

"If this is about the mysterious fires that have been appearing these last few months, that's not a good enough excuse!"

"It isn't just about those fires," Count Ladislao said, his voice so stern and firm. "You know well enough that they are caused by an unknown killer. Just because they have only attacked countryside farms that doesn't mean they could not easily come to this town. Practically, aim their attack on us."

"And what's the likelihood of me actually running into them?" At this point, Timpani was shaking with rage and frustration. "Besides, I could have Dimentio come with me if you are insistent on my safety."

"If Lucifer agrees to it," Count Ladislao replied. "Which he won't, since Dimentio would be just as likely to be in danger as you are, since he works and lives here at the castle."

He then leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"You are not going out there, Timpani, and that is final. It is for your own good, even if you can't understand it now."

"But if I stay trap in this castle any longer, it won't be for my own good!"

In desperation, Timpani turned to her mother.

"Mom, please say something!" she cried out, her voice cracking. "Mom, I need to get out more than ever! Please, tell him!"

Countess Rachele avoided eye contact with her daughter, letting out a heavy sigh. She glanced over at Count Ladislao for a second before she finally said, "I'm sorry, my dear. But you're going to have to be a bit more patient. Until we know more about the fires, we can't just let you wonder around in town on your own, and giving you guards would bring way too much attention."

She looked into her daughter's eyes with great sympathy.

"The first time I ever set foot out of my parents' home was when I got married, and even after that I never really went out. You will get to see the outside world one day, I promise. But just not now."

Fighting back tears as she clutched her fists tightly, Timpani stared in disbelief at the count and countess.

"...I can't believe you! You can't imprison me forever!"

Count Ladislao stood up from his chair.

"Now, Timpani-"

"I don't care what excuses you have!" Timpani yelled before her father could say another word. "Can't you two realize that I need to know what life is like other then what happens inside these walls? You already had me have an enclosed, risk free, overly protective childhood! I don't want to spend the rest of my life that way! For I will go insane if I do! _I just want to live my life_!"

Glaring at her father for a second, Timpani then stormed out of the room before she would snap completely. Tears starting to form in her eyes, Timpani ran to the backyard and dashed towards the forest. Moving swiftly pass the trees in her blind state, going even farther than the river that she called her sanctuary, Timpani went as far as her legs would take her.

_I have to get away!_

After what seemed like running towards the edge of the earth, Timpani finally collapsed in exhaustion. With her face to the ground, she cried her heart out as all the years of frustration, the longing for freedom, the tiredness of trying to be something that she wasn't, the torture of feeling imprisoned in her own home, all came out at once. For she could no longer keep it all inside.

_If this is what being a countess is meant to be...then I cannot become one._

Getting a hold of herself, Timpani sat up, wiping the tears and dirt from her face. There was only one solution left. To runaway, at least for a day or two, and live on her own. No rules, no expectations, no limits, no nothing. Just her, her true self, being alive and free like those few moments she spent in the forest. A small smile appeared across her face.

At least that gave her something to hope for.

Suddenly, the sound of someone crashing to the ground rang through the quiet forest. Timpani stiffened. She slowly stood up and stared into the distance, now realizing she was closer to the mountains than ever before.

_How...how far did I run?_

Concerned what the crash was, Timpani slowly walked towards the direction from where the sound came. After cautiously walking for a few minutes, the trees around her started to become less enclosed and higher, rocker terrain took their place. Eventually, she arrived at the bases of the mountains, as very steep and high cliffs surround them. Timpani's eyes widened with awe, as she had never seen anything like it before.

But then, at the base of one of the higher cliffs, something motionless laid. Timpani moved a bit closer. Her eyes widened once she realized that it was an unconscious man. Timpani gasped.

_Oh my God!_

She quickly ran to his side. The man looked like to be around her age, maybe a bit older, with dark blue skin with darker blue bangs that fell in his face. He was wearing all white, though his clothes were all stained with dirt and a bit of blood. His right leg was positioned awkwardly, most likely broken, and there was a bit of blood on the back of his head.

Timpani's face paled. She frantically looked around the area.

"Is anybody out here?" she called out. "There is an injured man here! Help, someone!"

But no one answered. Whoever this man was, he was clearly alone. Timpani stared at him. He obviously needed medical attention and fast.

_What am I going to do, what am I going to do?_

Timpani began to pace a bit. There was no one around, so she couldn't contact anyone who would know this man. She couldn't just bring him into the castle, for Count Ladislao would be furious and he would know she had disobeyed him.

_Wait...doesn't Dimentio know a few healing spells? _

Hope flashed in her eyes. Carefully placing the man's arm over her shoulders, Timpani gently lifted him up and started to carry him towards the river.

If she could get him there, she would be able to leave him somewhere safe and go find Dimentio. And once she found Dimentio, he would be able to heal him and everything would be solved.

Timpani grunted a bit as the weight of the man was a bit hard for her to carry.

_I just hope I can make it in time... Hold on, mysterious injured guy! Help is on the way!_

* * *

"No, no, that's the wrong spell!" Lucifer shouted, his voice echoing in the training room. "Are you even listening to me, Dimentio?"

Fifteen year old Dimentio flinched at the sound of his father's voice, the giant glass box he was trying to create shattering. He clutched his fists tightly, his face glowing with rage.

"Well, didn't you say you want me to perform a spell where I would imprison my opponents?" Dimentio asked in a low voice.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but that spell takes way too much time! Though it is powerful, you would be placing too much focus developing it that you would be open for an attack! You must _never_ show weakness in battle!"

"Yes, I know," Dimentio replied as calmly as he could, hoping not to enrage his father even more than he already has. "But if I can perfect it and make it come more naturally, I can use it to my greatest advantage. I just need some more time."

"'Time?'" Lucifer let out a harsh laugh. "Time, my son, is something we don't have much left!"

He turned his back on Dimentio, a wild look in his eyes as he stared at an unknown enemy.

"You do realize that it won't be long," Lucifer said, "Before the conspirators that have caused those fires in the countryside to come here."

"I have made it a possibility," Dimentio replied. "But there isn't really much we can do until more information is learned about them. Plus the count has gathered an army to protect the town in case they do try to attack us."

Lucifer gave a high pitched laugh.

"But do you really think Ladislao and his 'army' can defeat them? With this type of powerful magic, only trained magicians can even compete!"

He then turned to face his son.

"Dimentio, only you and I can even hope of defeating them! So you have to be fully prepared and ready to kill when necessary! Do you understand?"

When there was no immediate response, Lucifer grew angry and demanded louder, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, father, I do." Dimentio's words came out so cold it was like ice touched Lucifer's ears. "I need to protect Lady Timpani at all costs. You can count on that."

"Yes...you do have a great attachment to that girl. While distracting, at least you have a motive."

Lucifer paused for a moment, his body seemingly to relax.

"Now, Dimentio, I want you to go do some small magic exercises to increase your speed and delivery. Once you have done that for a couple of hours, report back to me and we will battle again."

"...As you wish."

Dimentio started to make his way towards the door. But before he went up the stairs, he stopped for a second and turned to his father.

"I've...noticed that you have been thinking about mom."

Lucifer tensed up a bit, but he gave a forceful smile.

"Oh I have? What makes you say that?"

"You have been muttering her name a lot," Dimentio answered. "And you sound a bit worried when you say it. So I'm curious to know if mom is okay or not."

There was a long silence as Lucifer stared at the distant wall, avoiding eye contact. Eventually, he gave a small chuckle.

"You really have picked up your mother's sense of awareness. She could always tell what anyone was thinking, even if they were great at hiding it."

He paused for a moment.

"Since the fires have appeared around the countryside, I am concerned if any of them could happen near where your mother lives in the valley. None have been in that area yet, but there is always the possibility..."

His eyes met Dimentio's.

"That is another reason you have to be at your best," Lucifer said softly. "Is if your mother was ever in danger, we could come to her aid."

"If you believe she is in that much danger," Dimentio commented. "Then why not bring her to the castle where we could protect her?"

Lucifer gave a small laughed.

"Because then she would die. Dimentio, your mother left this place for a reason and the safest she could be at is the valley."

His eyes darkened.

"But even the safest sanctuaries have their flaws. And that is why we must always prepare. Now, if you excuse me, my son, I have some business to see with the count."

And without another word, Lucifer teleported away. Dimentio stood where he was.

Was...his mother really that endangered? He couldn't know for sure, since he never heard from his mother since he first came to the castle with his father. But if Lucifer, who was the most heartless man in the world, be that worried for her...

_So that makes two people I have to sworn to protect. _

With those thoughts in mind, Dimentio left the hidden room and made his way to the backyard. Once he reached outside, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Just being out in the open was enough to make him feel at peace, even if it was for a few seconds.

"Dimentio!"

Dimentio's eyes quickly opened as he saw Timpani running towards him.

"My lady, is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Timpani put her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up at Dimentio with fearful eyes.

"Dimentio, something terrible has happened!" Timpani explained. "You need to come to the forest immediately!"

"But what-"

"Everything will be explained once you get there! There isn't much time!"

Without another word, Timpani ran off towards the forest again. Making sure no one had seen them, Dimentio chased after her, his heart beating faster.

What...what could have Timpani so frightened?

Once they arrived where the river was, Timpani finally stopped running. Dimentio panted heavily when he finally caught up. But before he could question the situation any further, Timpani turned to him and said, "Now...I know what you are about to see is shocking, but just take a moment to see and then I will explain."

Dimentio just stared at her in reply.

Timpani then moved towards the side and revealed that where the man she had found earlier laid against one of the rocks. Dimentio's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"I found him at the bottom of a cliff further in the forest," Timpani explained. "He was gravely injured and I couldn't find anyone else with him. I brought him here...hoping you would be able to heal him."

Great worry filled her eyes.

"You...will be able to heal him, won't you?"

Dimentio kept his eyes on the unconscious man.

"...My lady, do you have _any_ idea what is laying before us?"

Timpani blinked. "...A critically injured man?"

Dimentio looked at Timpani, a dark gleam in his eyes. He slowly walked closer to the man and studied his appearance, practically his blue skin.

"He has blue skin as cold as any serpent's blood," Dimentio said. "Just by that alone, I can tell he is from the Tribe of Darkness."

"Wait...how do you know that?" Timpani questioned shocked. "No one knows what the dark tribe members look like!"

"In all of what we have heard as children."

He turned to face Timpani.

"Remembered when I told you that my ancestor's book had mentioned the Tribe of Darkness multiple times? Well, he described the appearances of the dark tribe as well. Though they look and are built similar to us, they have two features at make them stand out. And the two features that they have different from us are blue skin and glowing, demon like yellow eyes."

Dimentio looked down at the injured man.

"And besides, when was it the last time you saw someone with blue skin?"

Timpani was silent for a moment, her eyes staring intensely at the dark tribe member.

"You should have left him at the cliff base, my lady," Dimentio said coldly. "He could be dangerous, you were lucky that you found him unconscious."

Timpani stared at Dimentio, shocked.

"You're telling me I should have left him to die?"

"It would have made things a whole lot easier."

"But I can't just let him die there all alone!" Timpani cried. "It doesn't matter if he is one of us or the Tribe of Darkness! He still needs help!"

She moved closer to Dimentio, looking at him straight in the eyes. With her pleading look in her eyes, Dimentio found it hard to keep eye contact.

"Please, Dimentio, we have to help him!" Timpani begged. "And, who knows, we may be able to learn more about the Tribe of Darkness from him. He could also know about the fires as well."

_Learn more about the dark tribe?_

Dimentio was silent for a long moment. He glanced back down at the dark tribe member. The words of his ancestor rang in his ears, all of the horrible things he had learned about the evil tribe.

But...holding him hostage and learning more about the dark tribe would have its great benefits. He could learn their secret, use their own magic against them. He could become the ultimate magician knowing both types of magic from the Tribe of the Ancients and the Tribe of Darkness. Mastering both light and dark...he could become invincible.

"...Perhaps you are right, my lady," Dimentio finally said. "It would be very inhumane to just leave him to die. He looks so pathetic just lying there."

Timpani's eyes shined with hope.

"Thank you, Dimentio!" she exclaimed. "I can't thank you enough!"

Dimentio couldn't help but blush at Timpani's praise.

"Yes...now stand back so I may work."

Timpani nodded and took a few steps back. Dimentio sat down next to the dark tribe member. Closing his eyes, he chanted a spell and the injured man began to glow a bit. Immediately, the blood on his head faded away and his right leg went back into its proper position. The whole healing process took at least fifteen minutes, for once it was done, Dimentio was gasping for air and had to lean against a tree for support. Timpani quickly went to his side and helped him stand back up.

"Are you alright?" Timpani asked.

"I'm fine," Dimentio replied as he made long pauses between breaths. "But that man was injured far worse than we thought. I had to use so much energy in ordered to heal him completely."

His legs stared to sway a bit.

"...I've never had to use so much energy in one spell before. I don't know what he was doing, but it is clear he didn't just 'fall.'"

"But...he will be okay, right?"

It took Dimentio a while to reply as he finally got his strength back.

"I have completely healed his physical wounds," Dimentio explained. "But I'm afraid that is all I can do. We need to find some place for him to stay until he wakes up."

"But we can't just take him back home with us," Timpani countered. "If he is a member of the Tribe of Darkness like you said, then there is _no_ chance of our parents letting him stay!"

She paused.

"...So what do we do?"

There was a long silence as neither Dimentio or Timpani knew what to do or say. Dimentio looked around the forest, as if hoping that something would catch his eye.

"...This is a very large forest with a bunch of trees and lots of running water," he observed. "Since this forest isn't technically owned by anyone, someone could build a cabin or cottage here. Hopefully we can find one that is abandoned and use it."

He turned to Timpani.

"Take me to where you found him and maybe we can find someplace."

Timpani nodded silently in reply. Using magic to carry the dark tribe member through the air, Timpani guided Dimentio through the forest to the exact place she found him. Setting him down again, they both then silently started to search the area.

Eventually, Dimentio noticed that the sun was starting to go down. He cursed softly, for if they didn't get back to the castle soon, someone was going to notice their extremely long absence.

"Dimentio, I found something!"

At the sound of Timpani's voice, Dimentio snapped his fingers teleported to her location. Once he got there, he saw that Timpani was standing outside of an old, abandon cottage. Timpani squinted her eyes as she looked inside through a window.

"It looks like no one has been here in years," she stated as Dimentio came up to her. "It looks a bit damaged on the inside, but I can see there are some furniture in here."

"It will have to do," Dimentio replied. "It's almost sunset and we need to head back to the castle."

A sad look appeared on Timpani's face.

"...I see. Well, let's make sure it is secure first before we just leave him here."

With that, Dimentio teleported the unconscious man to their location and picked the lock of the cottage with his magic. Opening the door, he and Timpani slowly went inside.

The cottage was completely dark and dusty, the wooden floors and walls rotting a bit with age. They stood in a large living room, which was attached to a small hallway that led to a bedroom, a bathroom, and one big empty storage room. The house was very warm, as there was no air conditioner and only had a small fireplace for heat.

Timpani walked around a bit, studying every little detail. She looked down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"...Not the best, but it will do. Bring him here to the bed."

Carrying the injured man with magic again, Dimentio guided him through the cottage. Once there, Dimentio gently placed the man onto the bed and Timpani put an old quilt over him. Timpani smiled slightly.

"He looks so peaceful. I hope he gets better soon."

Dimentio growled softly.

"The sooner, the better. When we leave, I'll lock up and protect this place with magic so no one else can get in. Or get out, for that matter."

"Alright," Timpani replied. "At least he is safe."

Dimentio clutched his fists.

"Yes... Now, let us go, my lady."

He then quickly exited the cottage. Timpani watched over the injured man for a short moment before she finally left herself. Once she was outside, Dimentio slammed the door shut and preformed two spells.

"I will be able to get in, won't I, Dimentio?" Timpani asked as he finished the spells.

"Yes, for I have it where only us can get in and out the barrier," Dimentio answered emotionless. "If anything or anyone else tries to get in, they will be zapped with a strong jolt of electricity at the touch of the door. I also have it to where, if our friend does wake up when we are not around, he will be zapped as well. And with the second spell, it will counter any sort of magic to be performed in the house. It is completely secured."

He then turned to face Timpani.

"If you are going to come out here by yourself, which you will even if I object to it, I want you to come with a weapon by your side if something bad happens."

Timpani narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to treat him like a prisoner or make him feel threatened."

There was a long silence.

"...Then at least have it for protection. Or at least humor me a bit, my lady. I don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt."

Timpani couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I appreciate the concern, Dimentio. But I will handle myself my way."

She then started to head out.

"Come on. We need to get home fast."

"I could just easily teleport us there, to save time," Dimentio offered.

Timpani smiled.

"Yes...but how else will I find my way back if I don't remember the route?"

Dimentio blinked and Timpani laughed.

"Trust me, Dimentio, I know all your tricks. You're not going to stop me from coming here that easily."

And with that said, the two friends headed home.


	12. Chapter Twelve

For the past two weeks, the mysterious Tribe of Darkness member still remained unconscious, not even moving in his sleep. Both Dimentio and Timpani made frequent visits to the cottage, checking up on him and making sure that he was still alive. When Timpani insisted on it, Dimentio would sometimes perform another healing spell, hoping he would wake up. But it had yet to have any effect, which made Timpani worry even more and Dimentio to become more moody every time they came together. And when they came alone, Dimentio would just give the dark tribe member a quick glance and then leave while Timpani would spend as much time as she could at his bedside in case he woke up. In that time, both Count Ladislao and Lucifer continued put great pressure and expectations on their children, causing more tension in the castle, while Countess Rachele put up great effort on investigating the fires. And with the many fights Timpani and her father had, it gave her more of a reason to take care of the dark tribe member to escape.

So one hot afternoon, Timpani made her way to the cottage, after once again, another fight with her father. Anger and rage filled up inside of her, feeling like it was going to burst at any second. But after she made her long walk to the cottage, her rage and anger ceased. It was like if just coming to help the dark tribe member made her feel more relaxed, more confident in herself.

_At least I know I can actually help someone, like how a countess should._

Quietly opening the door, Timpani stepped inside the cottage. Great heat filled the air around her, the humidity making it hard to breathe. Timpani coughed a bit at the stuffiness in the room and made her way to a nearby window. The slightly cooler air quickly came into the house, and Timpani found breathing to be slightly better.

_If I'm having trouble breathing, imagine that poor man..._

At that thought of him suffocating, Timpani went around the entire house and opened every single window. The last room she went into was the bedroom where the dark tribe member was sleeping. Even with the extremely hot house and the many layers of clothing he had on, he still laid so peacefully. And seeing him at peace was enough to make Timpani smile. Beside the bed, she approached the window and started to raise it, the gentle cooler breeze entering the room.

But then suddenly, she faintly heard the sound of someone grunting.

Timpani froze.

The grunting grew louder and louder, making her to look over to see the dark tribe member was slowly opening his eyes. His glowing, devil like, yellow eyes.

"W-where..."

He sat up and Timpani couldn't help but gasp. At the sound of her voice, the dark tribe member quickly turned to face Timpani. His eyes widened, and they both stared at each other for a long moment.

"Uh...hi," Timpani finally said nervously.

The dark tribe member blinked.

"...Hi."

There was an awkward silence. Timpani felt her heart beat fast in her chest.

"I, uh...am glad you are awake," Timpani finally said. "You took a quite a fall by the cliff base. I was so worried about you."

The dark tribe member blinked, studying her. It took him a while to reply, "How long was I out? How did you find me?"

"For about two weeks. I was walking through the forest and I just found you lying at the cliff base unconscious," Timpani explained. "I don't know exactly when you fell, but I couldn't find anyone who knew you, so I brought you here."

The dark tribe member looked around the room.

"...Is this where you live?" he asked, his voice regaining strength. "It is quite dusty."

"I..." Timpani took awhile to respond. "I...live not too far from here. But I couldn't take you to my home so I brought you to this abandon cottage. You're not too far from where you fell, I can assure you."

The dark tribe member stared at her for a long moment. Timpani found herself staring back, looking deeply into his eyes.

_Wow, those eyes..._

"You're a human, correct?" the dark tribe member suddenly asked.

Timpani blinked, surprised by the question.

"Y-yeah."

"And do you know what I am?"

"A member of the Tribe of Darkness? Yes I know."

"And yet you still willing helped me, healed me even?"

"Well...yes."

_What's with all these questions?_

Timpani raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled. The dark tribe member blinked, a hint of his own confusion in his gaze.

"And yet...I don't repulse you?"

Timpani crossed her arms.

"So? Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul! Tribe of Darkness or not, you were still hurt and needed help!"

A very firm look appeared on her face, as if she was expecting some sort of challenge. She already had this argument with Dimentio, she didn't need to have another one. Especially a man that she helped!

But, instead, the dark tribe member stayed silent, just staring at her. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his face and he began to chuckle. Timpani blinked, her gaze softening.

"What is so funny?"

The dark tribe member's smile grew even more.

"You just looked so adorable being so defensive like that," he explained. "You might be a human, but you are nothing what my tribe describes your kind."

He sat up in the bed.

"My name is Blumiere, by the way. What is yours?"

"...My name is Timpani."

"Pleased to meet you, Timpani."

Blumiere smiled.

"And if I was going to wake up in a human's home, I'm glad I was in one where I would be cared by someone as, surprisingly, as lovely as yourself."

Timpani blushed.

"I, uh...thanks. I guess..."

She couldn't help but stutter.

Blumiere chuckled in reply, as if the sight of her blushing amused him.

Suddenly, Timpani heard the front door open.

"Lady Timpani, are you here?" Dimentio called.

"Oh, your _Lady_ Timpani?" Blumiere commented. "So you must be an aristocrat for the Tribe of Ancient Light?"

"Well, kind of," Timpani explained, everything happening so fast for her. "I, well..."

"Lady Timpani?"

At that moment, Dimentio stepped into the room. His eyes widened at the sight of Blumiere, his face becoming incredibly pale. Blumiere also gave a look of surprise.

"Uh...hi there," Blumiere finally said, studying Dimentio's mismatched gray and yellow eyes. "Have you been taking care of me as well?"

There was a long silence as Dimentio regained control of his shock. He narrowed his eyes at Blumiere before he said softly, "My lady, I advise you stay back. He could be dangerous."

Blumiere blinked. "Who, me? Well...I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm not in the greatest conditions."

He leaned back a bit, relaxing himself.

"Besides, why would I harm the people who helped me? Especially if one is very attractive, for a human anyways."

Again, Timpani's face turned bright red, standing completely still as she wasn't sure what to do. Dimentio's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do _not_ talk to her like that! I demand that you give her respect!"

"...So saying that a member of your kind is attractive is a bad thing, like an insult?"

Blumiere turned his attention to Timpani.

"No offense, but that is just weird. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, Lady Timpani."

"Oh, no!" Timpani's face was still red as she tried to speak. "You didn't do anything wrong, Blumiere! And please, just call me Timpani. No need for fancy titles or anything..."

Blumiere smiled. "Okay. If that's what you want."

His gaze switched between Timpani and Dimentio, who was clutching his fists so tightly it looked like he was trying to break glass with his bare hands.

"I...don't think you are just going to let me just walk out of here, are you?" Blumiere asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"You are correct," Dimentio answered coldly. "You may be awake now, but we can't just let a member of the Tribe of Darkness just wonder freely like a wild animal."

"...Yeah, that's what I thought..."

Blumiere let out a heavy sigh.

"...Do you really think that is necessary, Dimentio?" Timpani questioned her friend. "I mean, he's been through a lot and has been missing for two weeks. I'm sure he would like to get home to his family."

"And let him just get away?" Dimentio shook his head. "No, we can't afford that. He could be very dangerous and we need to learn all we can about the dark tribe. My lady, we cannot risk him going back to his people and letting them know where we are so they could potentially murder us like the cold hearted people that they are!"

"Uh, hi, are you done saying bad things about me and my people?"

Both Dimentio and Timpani turned their attention back to Blumiere, who was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Look, my tribe may be full of pricks, my father being one of them," Blumiere explained. "But I won't sit here and let you insult them. And trust me when I say that we are not here to destroy your tribe, no matter how corrupt it is."

"Oh, now it is _our_ tribe that is the evil one?" Dimentio challenged, his voice rising.

"Evil, no. If your tribe was pure evil I would probably be dead, since you guys technically saved my life," Blumiere continued. "But it isn't just _my_ tribe's fault that our tribes been at war in the past."

He relaxed a bit.

"If you want to question me, then fine. Just as long as I don't get treated badly, I am willing to talk. And take all the time that you want, I don't mind staying away. Since, like I said, my tribe is full of pricks and I'm glad I can get away from them for a while."

There was a loud growling sound and Blumiere let out an embarrassed smile.

"But...can we just do the questioning tomorrow and just let me get something to eat?"

Timpani giggled.

"You must be very hungry after being knocked out for two weeks," she said. "I'll see if I can find something for you at my home. I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Blumiere replied. "I greatly appreciate it, Timpani."

Timpani smiled in reply and headed out of the cottage. Not shortly after she left, Dimentio ran after her.

"My lady, hold on for a second."

Timpani stopped and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, Dimentio?" she asked noticing the dark look on his face.

Dimentio let out a heavy sigh.

"My lady...you are going to have to be more careful! Now that he is awake, you have to be on your guard more!"

"...Why?" Timpani questioned. "It's not like he going to hurt me. He just said he was going to cooperate with us. There is no need to threaten him."

"Yes, but..."

Dimentio lost his words as he tried to think of an excuse. Timpani gave him a gentle smile.

"You worry too much, Dimentio. Why try to make enemies when we could make friends? Blumiere seems like an okay guy, no reason to get defensive. Just relax and everything will be fine, I promise."

Giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Timpani skipped back to the castle. Dimentio watched her go, a cold feeling developing in his heart.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Early the next morning, Timpani got up extra early so that she could go see Blumiere before her busy day began. She knew that if she didn't go now, her father would keep her until God knew how long. And though Dimentio would probably find time to go see Blumiere before her, Timpani couldn't help but feel she had to see him alone first. It was already obvious that Dimentio and Blumiere didn't really like each other, and if they were to be left alone before Timpani could do something...

She just knew something awful would happen.

Grabbing a basket full of bread and fresh fruit from the kitchen, Timpani quickly and quietly made her way out of the castle and to the cottage. Once she arrived, she gently cracked the door opened.

"Blumiere, are you awake?" Timpani whispered.

There was a short silence.

"...Timpani, is that you?"

A half asleep Blumiere appeared out of the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here so early?" Blumiere asked with a yawn. "Do humans always get up insanely early?"

"Well, normally no," Timpani replied embarrassed as she closed the door behind her. "But this is the earliest I could come before I have to...work. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to come so..."

"Are you here by yourself or is your uptight jester friend with you?"

Timpani blinked, surprised by Blumiere's question.

"No, I came alone."

Blumiere let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I can deal with you this early, but not him."

He noticed the basket in Timpani's arms. "What's in the basket?"

Timpani smiled. "Like I said, I didn't know when I would be able to come, so I brought you some food in case you got hungry."

She went over the kitchen and placed the basket on the kitchen table.

"It's not much, just some bread and fruit, but it will keep you from going hungry."

Blumiere walked over to the table and opened the basket, looking through it. He smiled.

"Its fine. I'm not a fancy eater anyways."

He looked up at Timpani.

"So, do you have time to stay and talk for a bit before you have to get back? I would like to get to know you a bit better...and I would like to ask you something important."

Timpani nodded. "Of course. Though I can't stay for too long."

"That's all right," Blumiere replied. "Just so long as I can get you alone without your friend nearby. ...What was his name again? Dementio? No...that can't be right..."

Timpani couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"It's _Di_mentio."

Blumiere's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! I was close... Sort of..."

Again, Timpani laughed.

They then moved to the living room and sat in two, completely dusty chairs. Timpani felt her nose twitched a bit with all the dust.

"If I may request something," Blumiere said as he stopped himself from sneezing. "That I may have a duster or something to clean the cottage up? Seriously, if I am going to stay here, can it at least be a little cleaner?"

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Timpani agreed. "I'll see if I can find something, or have Dimentio use some kind of magic."

"Wait, you mean _Dimentio_ was the one who cast all these spells?"

Blumiere looked a bit shocked, as if that was the last thing he expected to hear. Timpani gave a questioningly look, a bit puzzled.

"...Yes, he is a magician apprentice," she finally answered. "Why, did you except that _I_ was the one who cast the spells?"

"Well, you were my first guess," Blumiere answered. "But it is impossible for a half-blood..."

He started to mumble his words. Timpani blinked.

"What do you mean by 'half-blood?'"

Blumiere avoided eye contact. He was silent for a long moment, as he tried to put his thoughts together. Timpani waited patiently, though she felt herself get a bit nervous. Why did Blumiere suddenly have a dark look on his face?

"...Sorry," Blumiere finally said after what seemed like an eternity, "but I'm not quite sure how to explain this... After all, it has been centuries since our two tribes have met face to face."

He looked back at Timpani.

"I'll try to explain this as best I can," Blumiere said. "So, first off, do you know anything about Dimentio's parents?"

"'Dimentio's parents?'" Timpani gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, is there anything unusual about them?" Blumiere explained. "Specifically, their eyes or health."

"Uh...well, I know his father," Timpani said as she pictured Lucifer in her mind. "He is a magician too, in fact he is Dimentio's teacher. Let's see...the only thing I can say that is unusual about him really is his eyes, which are bright yellow. I never met anyone else, besides Dimentio, with eyes like that. ...That, and he works nonstop..."

She smiled.

"In fact, when I was little, I was convinced that he was actually a pixl and not a human. Your kind has heard of the pixls, right?"

Blumiere nodded his head slowly. "Yes...they are talked about in legends about your tribe."

He paused for a moment.

"But what about Dimentio's mother? What do you know about her?"

"Uh... I'm afraid I've never met her."

Timpani gave a sad look.

"From what I know, Dimentio's mother has always had poor health and had to live in this valley far away to get proper treatment. Dimentio himself has always lived with his father and he hasn't seen her since he was four. So, I cannot tell you much, other than that."

"Ah, I see..."

Again, there was another pause.

"So..." Blumiere finally said, "I can assume you don't know what her eye color is?"

"I have no idea what she looks like," Timpani answered truthfully. "But, if I may ask, what does this have anything to do with a 'half-blood' you spoke of earlier?"

Blumiere let out a heavy sigh, which made Timpani feel more uneasy. By the way he looked and sat, she could tell that whatever he was talking about was very serious.

_Could whatever this 'half-blood' be the reason the Tribe of Darkness is back? And if it is...would Dimentio be in danger?_

"Let me ask you this, Timpani," Blumiere said breaking Timpani out of her thoughts, "has any of the stories you have heard about our tribes ever mention what would happen if...a man and woman from each tribe was to get together and have a child?"

Timpani blinked.

"...No."

"Well, I don't know about your tribe," Blumiere continued, making sure he said the right words. "But in the Tribe of Darkness, a member of our tribe mating with a member of the Tribe of Ancient Light is an act of treason. It is forbidden and the punishment is very severe, depending on social class. But if that couple had a child, it is called a 'half-blood,' standing for being half Tribe of Darkness and half Tribe of Ancient Light. Now, as I mentioned, the punishment for just having a human mate is extremely severe, but if a child is produced by the affair, it becomes a lot worse. And by worse, I mean not only does the dark tribe member, but their human spouse and child are murdered as well."

Timpani gasped in horror, her eyes wide. Blumiere gave a sympathetic look.

"I know, it is horrible," he said. "I will admit it isn't something I'm proud of. But things like that, as you could probably imagine, is rare and the last known case happened a hundred years after the Pixl Rebellion. But, there is something interesting about that case..."

Blumiere cleared his throat, making sure he had Timpani's full attention.

"The man who committed the affair was one of the richest and most powerful men in my tribe, one of the leading counts. According to what is known about the case, he made many secret visits to your world so that he could get away from the stress of being a count. In one of those visits, he met up with a beautiful human woman, who we don't know much about. But what we do know is that he instantly felt attracted to her, and he began to see her every chance he got. Of course, no one really suspected it, as he was a count and who would think of their leader as a traitor? Anyways, the count and the human woman fell madly in love. And after spending many nights with her, she soon enough got pregnant with his child. Of course that drove him to panic, and so he told his lover to keep this child a secret. For if the Tribe of Darkness found out about it, they would be killed. But even after all their efforts, the child was born and was found out."

"How did they found out?" Timpani asked. "And why haven't I heard any stories like this before? If it is that bad as you say it is, I'm sure my tribe wouldn't stand for it either."

Blumiere smiled.

"Well, as you know the Tribe of Darkness are great sorcerers. If I wanted to, I could cast a spell and disguise myself to look _exactly_ human. It isn't hard, and I assume the count did just that until he became so love struck he had to tell her what he truly was."

"And if that's the case with disguises," Timpani went on, "why couldn't he disguise the baby to be pure human or pure Tribe of Darkness?"

Blumiere's face darkened.

"And this is one of the main reasons why it is forbidden, besides the xenophobic view points, is the fact a half-blood child is unstable. Our two species were separated for a reason, and if combined together, tragedy unfolds! For a half-blood is immune to _any_ type of magic. From spiritual, to sorcery, to supernatural abilities, you name it, their immune. One could count that as a blessing to curses as such, but in return, they get a weak body. They are fragile from the inside out, and a lot I've heard don't live long, if not hunted down and killed by my tribe. But the main thing that tips it off, is the fact that their eyes are always two different colors. One eyes being glowing yellow, like the Tribe of Darkness's, and the other being whatever the human parent's eye color is. Like what Dimentio has."

Timpani gasped.

"But let me finish before you make any comments," Blumiere said before she could say anything. "So, naturally, the child was find out and the count was arrested. But, after they arrested him, they couldn't find his lover or his child! It was like they dropped off the face of your dimension, and no matter what type of magic they used, my tribe could not find them. Of course, the count didn't know anything about what happened to them, and he plead innocent when he was questioned. And, being the pricks my tribe can be at times, they didn't believe him and so they killed him for treason. But still, they could never find the child, so there is a high possibility that it _may_ have lived. Maybe, if strong enough, to have a family of their own..."

Blumiere eyes glowed a bit.

"I would have said that Dimentio was a half-blood, but the fact he can perform magic, and be in good health, counters my theory. Because if a half-blood is immune to magic, it can't use magic either. But Dimentio, with his eyes, _can_!"

"So that must mean..."

Timpani's eyes widened. Blumiere nodded.

"Yep. Dimentio is a descendant of the half-blood child that escaped all those years ago. And if I were to guess which side of the family...it would probably be his mother's, since she has weak health and the fact that his father can perform magic."

He paused for a minute.

"However...it is strange that Dimentio himself could use magic with that bloodline. Since there is no record of what would happen if the half-blood had children, I cannot say if it impossible or not."

Blumiere looked over at Timpani who was now slouching in her chair, her face bright with shock.

"Uh...are you okay?" Blumiere asked concerned. "I...didn't over do it, did I?"

Timpani stared at the ground.

"...No, it is all just a shock, that's all. I just never suspected that Dimentio..."

She paused in mid sentence.

There was a short silence.

"...Do you think," Timpani finally asked, her heart full of worry, "that Dimentio would be in danger if your tribe found out?"

It took awhile for Blumiere to reply.

"...I honestly don't know," he finally answered. "Though, if he kept a low profile, he should be fine. I mean, it has been a many decades since that incident happened."

"I guess...but I can't help but worry."

Blumiere leaned back in his seat.

"I don't blame you. I would be worried about my friend too, even if he is an uptight jerk."

Timpani narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You just caught him in a bad mood, that's all," she said defensively. "He is a good person. Just give him a chance."

Blumiere chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure he is, if he is friends with you. But that doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Well...just don't get into a fight!"

"Don't worry, I'll be a good."

Blumiere continued to smirk while Timpani narrowed her eyes. She sighed heavily.

"I...probably should be going now. If I'm late to breakfast everyone will get worried."

She then sat up and made her way to the door. Blumiere got up as well.

"Okay. Well, it was nice chatting with you."

He walked up to her and smiled.

"I'm glad you came, Timpani," Blumiere said sincerely. "I hope I get to spend more time with you. But in happier conversations."

Timpani smiled. "Well, I'll try to come when I can. Though I doubt I can do this _every_ morning..."

"That's okay. As long as you try..."

There was a long silence as Timpani and Blumiere stared into each others' eyes. It was as if their eyes, Blumiere's glowing yellow and Timpani's sky blue, captured the other.

"...I must go."

Reluctantly, Timpani pulled herself away and opened the door. But before she could leave, she turned back to Blumiere and asked, "Do you want me to tell Dimentio about...this?"

Blumiere blinked, like he didn't fully hear her. He shook his head.

"No. It is probably for the best if he didn't know. It will keep him safe."

"Okay..."

Again, they stared into each others' eyes.

"...Try to get along with Dimentio if he comes here without me, okay?" Timpani said as she tried to stay focused. "I'll see you later."

Without waiting for a reply, Timpani quickly turned around and ran back to the castle.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Panting heavily, Dimentio limped out of the training room, holding his broken right arm. Sweat and blood poured down his face, his eyes glowing with pain. He could still hear his father downstairs, shouting and talking to himself.

It was like every day Lucifer would get more and more aggressive and demanding for results. Longer training sessions, the usage of more intense spells, training until he could no longer feel his own body. Even by Lucifer's standers, this was extreme.

Dimentio grunted in pain, closing the door behind him and sat down against it. Dimentio cast a healing spell, the blood on his body vanishing and the pain in his arm numbing. Soon, the agonizing pain was gone, but Dimentio knew that his arm wasn't completely healed. Though his healing powers could heal any person he chose in a matter of seconds, depending on how injured they were, his own body took a lot more time to react to healing magic. Little cuts a bruises weren't a big deal, but broken limbs and gashes were another story. His arm should heal by the end of the day, but he would have to make sure no one found out.

Especially Timpani.

Finding the strength to get up, Dimentio stood and teleported out of Lucifer's office. He appeared back in the forest, feeling a sense of security sweep over him. With his muscles relaxing, he sat down against a tree and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the river. His breathing relaxed as he allowed his mind to wonder.

And wondering to the darkest of places, for each of his thoughts were about getting rid of his abusive father. Each fantasy was more violent and dark than the last, though a small smile made its way to Dimentio's unconscious face.

But eventually, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_"...Dimentio! Dimentio, wake up! Oh please wake up!"_

A soft, gentle female voice entered Dimentio's ears. The voice was very pleasant, making Dimentio feel more and more relaxed.

_"Dimentio!"_

"...Hm?"

Dimentio slowly opened his eyes to see Timpani sitting next to him. Great fear was in her eyes, her face incredibly pale. Dimentio blinked, his mind progressing the scene.

"...Lady Timpani?" he said sleepily.

Timpani let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God you are alright!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did!"

"How long was I out?" Dimentio asked, sitting up.

His right arm, he noticed, started to gain some feeling but was still not completely healed. But thankfully, Timpani hadn't yet noticed it yet.

"I don't know, I was on my way to see Blumiere and I found you here," Timpani said.

Her eyes were filled with concerned.

"I hope nothing bad happened. You looked like you were in so much pain."

Dimentio gave a forced laugh. "I'm fine, my lady. Just very tired from training, nothing new."

There was a short silence.

"...Though Lucifer hasn't trained you so hard to make you want to take a nap in the forest before."

Timpani crossed her arms.

"_What_ happened, Dimentio?"

Dimentio smiled.

"I won't lie and say that my father hasn't made training harder since those fires have appeared," he said calmly. "But it is not anything I can't handle. I can withstand it."

Timpani raised an eyebrow, looking completely unconvinced. But instead of pushing the subject, like she usually would, she just let out a heavy sigh and said, "Even after all this time, you still want to hide the pain away from me?"

Dimentio blinked. "W-what? Why would I-"

"Don't bother to deny it, Dimentio!" Timpani exclaimed, cutting him off. "Do you think I'm that blind? I've known you all my life, Dimentio! I can tell when something is wrong with you. Just like you can with me."

She turned her gaze to the river.

"I don't understand why you feel like you can't come to me for help, I don't get why you feel like you have to be invincible twenty-four seven! But...I hope you do realize that I do worry about you, and even more when you try to pretend everything is alright."

She met his gaze.

"Even if it is something that I can't fully help you with, do know that I am always here for you. No matter what."

Timpani then stood up and stretched her arms.

"We better go see Blumiere before he thinks we've abandoned him," she said, her voice slowly gaining back its cheerfulness. "Though, I can go by myself, since your right arm and all."

Dimentio's eyes widened.

He quickly stood up in response, holding his right arm tightly so that it didn't move out of place too much.

"No, I'm not letting you go alone if I can help it," Dimentio said, sounding a bit snappish. "I still don't fully trust Blumiere, especially to be alone with you."

Timpani rolled her eyes.

"If you two would just put your differences aside, I'm sure you guys would be great friends."

Dimentio gave a slightly harsh laugh.

"_Ha_! Me, befriend a member of the Tribe of Darkness? My lady, I'm afraid that is one thing I will never do."

_For I only healed him in the first place was because you asked! If it was up to me, I would have killed him already! _

Timpani's eyes flashed a bit. "You didn't have to be so harsh about it..."

She then started her way back to the cottage.

Dimentio watched her go for a minute, seeming a bit puzzled. He then let out a heavy sigh and quickly caught up to her.

"However..." Dimentio said in a low voice. "I...do appreciate your concern about my well-being, like a mother caring for her dying child..."

He paused a moment, his heart starting to race.

"...You have no idea how much you help me, my lady. I don't know how life would be if I never knew you. Though I may not come to you directly, as there are things that I have to face alone, know that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Ever."

Timpani stared at Dimentio for a long moment. Slowly, she gave a small smile.

"Then that makes two of us."

She moved a bit closer and took a hold of Dimentio's right arm, seeing how limp it was. Dimentio noticed that fear quickly flashed in her eyes, but she was able to hide most of it.

"Though I know you will not like it," Timpani stated firmly. "I'm still going to have Blumiere have a look at this. Your magic may be powerful, but even the greatest of magicians need a healing once and awhile."

"My lady, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think-"

"Don't care. You are going get healed and that is final!"

Timpani's grip on his arm was gentle, and yet tight enough to make sure he didn't try to get away. Dimentio let out a heavy sigh, knowing that there was nothing to change Timpani's mind.

And though the thought of being helped by a member of the dark tribe made him feel disgusted, the fact that Timpani was so worried about him made the situation bearable. But Dimentio couldn't help but wonder...

Why was there such intense fear in her eyes?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"The Tribe of Darkness is a very isolated society, even to each other," Blumiere was saying as he, Dimentio, and Timpani sat in the living room.

A week had passed since Blumiere first woke up, and with him completely healed now, Dimentio could focus on questioning him about the dark tribe. And the questioning was going very well...if one could look past Blumiere's smart comments after every statement Dimentio said.

Blumiere smirked. "Even getting close to the most powerful counts is hard, even if you are one of them. Paranoia, it is in our blood! ...Except for mine, being the black sheep and all."

Timpani giggled a bit, for it seemed like everything Blumiere said made her laugh or smile. It was really getting on Dimentio's nerves, as it was taking all of his self control not to zap Blumiere with a jolt of electricity to keep him serious.

"Okay, so the Tribe of Darkness is a very paranoid society that likes to keep to themselves," Dimentio said, trying to keep things on track.

"Yes...you just restated what I said not even five seconds ago."

Again, Timpani couldn't help but giggle. Dimentio growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah ha. Very funny. You are _so_ amusing, Blumiere."

Blumiere smirked.

"Can't take a joke I see. Kind of ironic since you're the jester and I'm the guy trapped in here."

"That's because I know when to be serious and when to act like a low life clown," Dimentio replied coldly. "I'm a magician first and a jester second."

There was a small pause.

"...But you should _still_ be able to take a joke," Blumiere said with a cocky smile.

Dimentio clutched his fists.

_Why you arrogant..._

"Uh, guys..."

Both Dimentio and Blumiere turned to Timpani. Timpani looked at each of them in the eye, seeing the tension growing between them.

"Uh...I think that is enough joking, Blumiere," she finally said. "Can you please answer Dimentio's questions seriously?"

Blumiere blinked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. Him getting mad is his problem, not mine. I mean, his temper is about as big as his self-righteous ego."

"That's it!"

Dimentio stood up from his chair, his fists clutched tightly as he glared down at Blumiere.

"I hope you do realize that I could have left you for dead when we found you," Dimentio said, his voice dangerously low. "If it wasn't for me, you _would_ be dead! I suggest giving me a little more respect than that, considering that I saved your life."

"Who said I didn't respect you?" Blumiere replied. "I just like messing with you, for you make it _way_ too easy."

His voice then grew serious.

"But maybe, if you are even capable, just asked me to stop politely, I just may do that. And maybe give me some respect, while we are on the topic. I have nothing against you, but you really need to take it easy. I don't appreciate being snapped at when I don't answer your questions right away."

There was a long silence as Dimentio and Blumiere glared at each other. Timpani stayed where she was, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to do, and by the anger in their eyes...

Finally, after a long stare off, Dimentio let out another small growl and stormed out of the cottage, cursing under his breath. He slammed the door very hard, making Timpani flinch.

_Dimentio..._

"What _is_ his problem?" Blumiere asked, a bit of disgust in his voice. "I mean really..._what_ did I do?"

"You did nothing," Timpani answered, her eyes on the door.

Blumiere growled a bit.

"I hope he doesn't snap like that at you. Seriously, he must be a real pain to deal with."

"I've never seen him like this," Timpani said. "It's only here when he is ever this ill tempered. Normally, he is so kind and polite and supportive..."

She sighed.

"I really don't know what's got into him... And it makes me worried."

Blumiere was silent for a moment, many things going through his mind. Suddenly, a large smile appeared on his face as he put his hand on his forehead and started laughing. Timpani blinked.

"What's so funny?" she asked puzzled.

Blumiere chuckled.

"I just...can't believe I didn't realize sooner. You think it would be obvious since he calls you 'my lady' all the time. But to think that he believes that I..."

Blumiere lost his words, a deep blush appearing on his face. Timpani stayed silent.

"I still don't..."

Blumiere glanced over at Timpani, his blue face still showing a red shade to it, and then laughed again.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who is slow to notice..."

"Notice what? Blumiere, answer me!"

Timpani gave a frustrated look. Blumiere smiled.

"I...uh, think you should figure it out for yourself. But, you are not that naive, are you Timpani?"

Timpani blinked.

They stared into each others' eyes for a long moment.

"Say, Timpani...what are your feelings towards Dimentio, if you don't mind me asking," Blumiere suddenly asked. "Do you feel anything..._special_ about him?"

Timpani was silent for a moment, surprised by the question.

"I've been best friends with him my whole life and he is like a brother to me," she answered sincerely. "I love him dearly and I want what is best for him."

"Ah, I see. And what are your feelings towards..." Blumiere's blush grew more as he hesitated the last bit of the question. "...me?"

This time, Timpani blushed herself.

"I...uh...well...I..."

She could not respond, no matter how hard she tried. Timpani cursed internally at herself. True, she had gotten close to Blumiere since, as she came to visit him by herself every early morning. But to say out loud her feelings towards the dark tribe member...

It was complicated, even for herself.

Blumiere smiled gently at Timpani's struggle to answer, his eyes glowing with...relief?

"So you can't answer the question?" Blumiere finally said breaking the uneasy tension. "Very well. Maybe it will be easier if I tell you my feelings for you."

"O-okay..."

Timpani felt relieved, though she started to bring her hair forward to hide her red face.

_Why is my face so red all of a sudden? And why do I...feel so nervous?_

Apparently she wasn't the only, for Blumiere crossed his legs and looked a bit uncomfortable himself.

"I...will admit it isn't easy for me to say this," Blumiere said, avoiding eye contact a bit. "But I've gotten...really attached to you, Timpani. I've only known you for like a week, and it already feels like I've known you my whole life. I like being with you and I like getting to know you. You are a great person, Timpani, and your beautiful personality reflects on your outer beauty. You will make a great countess for the Tribe of Ancient Light."

"I-"

Timpani's eyes widened.

"Wait...how did you know..."

Blumiere smiled, slightly amused at Timpani's shocked reaction.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. The way you dress and present yourself, the fact that your friends with a jester, who is also a magician… Plus, I saw your castle before I fell of the cliff, so I knew that there were no peasants living so close to the area."

"Well...I, uh..."

Timpani felt so embarrassed she could hardly speak. Why didn't she ever consider that Blumiere would have seen her home before he fell? He wasn't that stupid...

"Hey, if it makes you feel better," Blumiere said, dragging Timpani out of her thoughts. "I'm the son of one of the most powerful counts in the Tribe of Darkness, so I understand why you lied about your identity."

Timpani gasped. "Oh my God... I had no idea! I...feel so stupid…"

"Don't be," Blumiere replied gently. "Like I mentioned countless of times, I'm like odd member of my family. Though speaking of my family..."

He let out a heavy sigh, a sigh that Timpani knew that was serious.

"...I should really be returning home now," Blumiere explained. "I've been gone for at least three weeks now. I have no doubt my father has started a search party, and it will only be a matter of time before they come to interfere with your tribe. And possibly harm you..."

Timpani nodded her head, a solemn look in her eyes.

"I understand. I'll talk to Dimentio and see if he can have the spells deactivated as soon as possible."

Timpani stood up and was about to leave the cottage until Blumiere stopped her.

"Wait, Timpani..."

Timpani looked up at Blumiere, whose face was red again.

"Though I should go back...I..." He stuttered a bit. "...I really don't want to say goodbye, Timpani. After my family calms down at my return home...I would like to start seeing you. In secret."

Timpani gasped.

"What! Blumiere, we can't do that! It is forbidden and if we get caught..."

"I know, I know!"

Blumiere took a step back, seemingly embarrassed. But he still kept eye contact with Timpani.

"But...you are like _no one_ I've ever met back home," Blumiere continued. "In all honesty, Timpani, you are the only true friend I have ever known! And...I don't want to lose it."

He paused for a moment.

"...I know that there are some boundaries we can never cross. I know that and I'm not stupid or that naive. But please..."

There was a desperate look to him, a pleading sound to him. Timpani stared at Blumiere for a long moment. She knew that it was wrong, that it would only end in disaster for both of them. But...she didn't want to lose Blumiere either, her second best friend.

_ But will I ultimately lose him, even if I start seeing him in secret? And what about Dimentio, how would he react to this?_

There was a long silence. Timpani let out a heavy sigh.

"...Alright. I admit, don't want to lose you too, Blumiere," she said softly. "But even at the littlest sight of danger, we stop immediately. Okay?"

Blumiere nodded in reply, his eyes shining with hope.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled. "Since it will be awhile before I can actually get some free time once I get back, we will start our first meeting here, at the cottage, on the next full moon. There, we can start planning our other meetings."

"Okay." Timpani gave a small smile. "I will look forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow, Blumiere."

Forcing herself not to look back, Timpani quickly left the cottage.

* * *

_Stupid Blumiere! Thinking he is so classy and great! Who the hell does he think he is, a count?_

Dimentio cursed Blumiere's name as he threw a large rock into the river, his eyes flaring with fury. After he left the cottage, he immediately teleported to the riverside, hoping to calm down a bit before he went back to the castle. And continue his training with his now completely insane father.

But it seemed to have little effect, as just the simple thought of the dark tribe member sent him off into a rage. Dimentio stared at the ripples in the water, thinking that the rock he just threw went right for Blumiere's head. Oh, how he would love to do that! But if Timpani saw or found out, she would be horrified. And he couldn't let his lady be upset…

Dimentio narrowed his eyes, staring at nothing.

He couldn't deny the fact that Timpani and Blumiere have gotten close, and he knew that she spent extra time with him. Dimentio loathed the thought of them being alone together, in fact it increased his dislike for Blumiere, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

_What does she even _see_ in him? He is a member of the Tribe of Darkness! An enemy to our tribe and a danger to us all! _

Well…maybe not Blumiere, for Dimentio doubted he could hurt anyone. Be an asshole, yes, but not stab anyone in the back when they weren't looking. At least he didn't have to be worry about Timpani being killed.

_But if I catch him touching a single hair on my lady, I swear…_

"Dimentio, what are you doing out here?"

Dimentio was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Timpani approaching him. She frowned a bit, and he guessed she probably saw his angered face.

"Are you still upset with Blumiere?" Timpani asked concerned. "I hope you know he didn't mean to anger you like that. He just got carried away."

Dimentio forced himself to smile.

"It isn't your fault, my lady. It's just the simple fact that Blumiere and I get along as well as cats and dogs."

Timpani let out a heavy sigh in reply.

She just silently sat next to Dimentio, her eyes staring off into the river. A conflicting look was on her face, and Dimentio felt himself grow worried. Has something happen, did Blumiere do something? Dimentio clutched his fists.

"…Hey, Dimentio, do you think it is time we let Blumiere go?"

Dimentio blinked.

"…Pardon?"

He stared at Timpani, completely shocked.

"I mean…Blumiere told me that his family would be looking for him soon," Timpani explained. "And he mentioned that they could possible endanger us. And since he is no longer injured, I think it is about time we let him go. I know you want to learn more about the Tribe of Darkness, but is it really worth it if it meant endangering others?"

There was a long silence, Dimentio staring back at the river.

Slowly, a large smile appeared on his face and he started to give off a soft laugh. It grew louder and louder, making Timpani give a disturbed look.

"…Dimentio?"

Dimentio looked up at Timpani.

"…I'm sorry, my lady," he said after the short laughing fit. "But that is the _best_ suggestion, or thing for that matter, I've heard all week."

He stood up, his face glowing with glee.

"If Blumiere needs to leave, then we will let him leave! I will not keep him prisoner, like a convicted criminal. Besides, I really must put more focus on my studies and not waste time questioning him."

Dimentio started to laugh uncontrollably, but he was so happy he didn't care.

He was finally getting rid of Blumiere for good; he wouldn't have to worry about him or him being near Timpani ever again!

Timpani stared at him for a long moment. A sympathetic look appeared in her eyes, she standing up and coming to his side. She took a hold of his hand, and Dimentio immediately stopped laughing.

"Come on, let's get back home," Timpani said with a gentle voice. "It is close to dinner anyway."

She started to guide him out of the forest, almost like he was a small child. But Dimentio didn't say anything or resent it, letting her guide him as a large blush appeared on his pale face.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Blumiere said as he stepped out of the cottage. "I will miss you guys."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Dimentio replied, a large smile across his face. "I know that your absence will be most painful for me."

Blumiere narrowed his eyes.

"I actually meant it. You could at least _pretend_ that you give a damn."

"I never said I didn't care. In fact, I care very much that you are leaving," Dimentio countered in a sing-song tone of voice.

Blumiere clutched his fists. But to his relief, Timpani came out of the cottage and got between them.

"It was a pleasure meeting and getting to know you, Blumiere," Timpani said. "Just don't go falling off any cliffs in the future."

Blumiere gave a playful smile and laughed.

"I will keep my eye out for them. And I thank you again, for helping me."

Timpani smiled in reply.

Blumiere smiled back, a sharp pain going through his chest. Even though he and Timpani promised to meet again, and he knew she would keep her promise, it still didn't feel hard for him to leave. It was just like saying goodbye to her, even if it was for awhile, was like stabbing him in the heart. He was going to miss her until the next full moon that was a fact.

Dimentio let out a small growl. "Well, shouldn't you be _going_ now?"

Blumiere blinked as he now caught himself staring at Timpani. He gave an uneasy chuckle, his face turning slightly red.

"Yes…goodbye, Dimentio, Timpani."

"Goodbye!"

Timpani started waved as Blumiere forced himself to walk away. It took all his self control not to run back to Timpani, for if he didn't return back to his tribe she would be in great danger. Her and her whole tribe and he couldn't afford to make a too selfish mistake.

_But it doesn't make it less painful._

Trying to distract himself from Timpani, Blumiere walked back to the cliff base he had fallen off from. He glanced up at the large cliff, wondering in amazement how he even _survived_ the fall. Pure luck probably. He groaned a bit though.

_How_ was he going to explain this to his father? How will his sister react? He could just picture his return right now. It would be like, 'Hi, family who I haven't spoken to in three weeks! Sorry, but I fell off a cliff and met up with the very cute daughter of a count of the Tribe of Ancient Light and her uptight jester friend who is the kin of that escaped half-blood we could never find! So, what did I miss?'

Blumiere sighed.

Oh dear God help him!

With much anxiety, Blumiere teleported his way to the top of the cliff, where all the trees were dead and ground was as black as coal. There, hidden behind the trees, a huge black door stood. It was protected by a powerful dark magical barrier, one that a normal light tribe member couldn't see. Blumiere approached it, the cold mountain air flowing past him. He chanted a spell, and it allowed himself to go through the barrier. Blumiere stared at the door for a long moment.

_And let the freaking out begin!_

He opened the doors and went inside the door. It had led him to another dimension, where everything was pure black and outlined with white. The dark trees were all stiff and still, no sight of any life what so ever or any source of sunlight. Already, Blumiere missed Timpani's world. And he had been gone for what, five seconds?

Slowly, Blumiere walked down a black path where farmhouses began to come into view. He would see a few of the tribe members outside, doing their daily activities like cleaning the house and getting ready to go to work. A few children were running around, playing as they went off to school. A few of the children saw Blumiere, and they stared at him with wide eyes. Blumiere made eye contact with them and smiled. Their eyes grew wide in response, standing completely still. A few of the tribe members saw him as well, giving him shocked looks, a few of them pulling their children closer to them. And even with that, Blumiere still tried to give off a friendly perspective. But it was hard not to feel hurt by their fear of him.

_Unlike my father, I would never harm my people._

Eventually, he passed the farms and arrived into town. The townsfolk weren't that welcoming either, in fact they were more fearful and staring. But then one little girl, who was all by herself, slowly approached Blumiere as he walked passed her. She did a small curtsey, though Blumiere could tell she was deathly afraid.

"Good morning, Lord Blumiere," she said softly.

Blumiere looked down at her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Good morning to you too. I hope you have a good day."

The little girl's bright yellow eyes gave a surprised look. She stared up at Blumiere, in which he just simply patted her head and walked away.

As slowly as he could, he eventually walked out of town. After walking on a long, dark, lonely road, he could see his castle coming into view. Large black towers pointed up to the never-ending night sky, bright lights coming from the windows as it was completely locked up and isolated. Guards, powerful dark magicians, surrounded the castle, their eyes completely emotionless. Blumiere slowly approached the entrance. One of the guards saw him at a distance, pointing his staff at him.

"Halt, you are trespassing onto Castle Bleck, home to the great Count Saturnus! If you come any further, we have authority to-"

He stopped in mid sentence as he recognized Blumiere. Blumiere gave an awkward smile.

"Uh…yeah, hi. Mind if I go in to see my father?"

The guard blinked, his dark blue face becoming extremely pale.

"I apologize, Lord Blumiere! I could not recognize you from a distance. I-"

"Enough," Blumiere said cutting him off. "I understand and it isn't your fault. You were just doing your job. Now, please step aside so that I may see my father."

_Though I'm not looking forward to it…_

The guard nodded respectfully. "Yes sir."

He took a step to the side and Blumiere walked onto the castle grounds. He approached the front door and knocked, knowing that one of the servants would come answer it. Not even a second later, a young maid with messy pink hair opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of Blumiere.

"M-my lord! You've come back!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Fidelia," Blumiere said with a friendly smile. "I, uh…wish to see my father and sister."

Fidelia nodded, her thick glasses falling down her nose.

"Yes, of course. Lady Anastasia and Count Saturnus have been so worried about you. I will go find them right away!"

She quickly ran further into the castle, not even glancing back at Blumiere.

Blumiere sighed heavily, leaning against the wall with his mind wondering who he would reunite with first. Hopefully, he would see them separately.

"_Blumiere_!"

Blumiere felt his heart stop.

For coming down the hallway, a woman was running towards him, holding onto her long white dress so she wouldn't trip over it. She approached Blumiere and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Damn it, Blumiere!" his older sister screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell have you been? You had me worried _sick_!"

Blumiere rubbed his cheek, cringing a bit at the pain.

"…Good to see you too, Anastasia," he said softly. "Glad to see that I was actually missed."

Anastasia's bright eyes glowed with anger.

"Of course you were missed! You had the whole castle worried about you because you 'went out to get some fresh air!'"

"And that's what I was doing…until I fell off a cliff and was knocked out for awhile."

Anastasia gasped.

"'Fell off a cliff?' Blumiere, I _demand_ some answers!"

"And you will, Anastasia, you will…once everything is settled with dad, I will tell you everything."

Anastasia glared at Blumiere for a very long moment, her eyes burning with much emotion. She then let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through her long silver hair.

"I hope you do. I cannot begin to tell you how scared I was for you, Blumiere. You have _no_ idea what is like when you find out your baby brother is missing."

Blumiere rolled his eyes.

"Anastasia, you worry about _everything_ I do! I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself."

His gaze softened.

"Though I appreciate the concern. It's nice to see that someone actually cares about me, other than my social status."

Anastasia smiled slightly.

"Well…someone has to worry, with mom dead and father always with politics. So…stay out of trouble now that you are back home safe and sound, K?"

Blumiere rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

At that moment, Fidelia came back, a stressful look on her face. Though it didn't take Blumiere very long to guess why.

"The count would like to see you, Lord Blumiere," Fidelia said. "And he seemed…very insistent."

Blumiere sighed.

"Okay. I'm ready for the scolding about how imperfect I am."

He turned to Anastasia.

"Care to join in the 'happy' family reunion?"

Anastasia gave a sad look.

"Sorry Blumiere, but I have some important things to settle with the magicians and the peasants. Some riots, I hear."

She gave her brother a large hug.

"…Don't try to anger father too much, K?"

And without waiting for a reply, she walked out the door. Blumiere felt his heart sank a bit. Fidelia, hesitantly, cleared her throat.

"My lord, the count is waiting."

"I know. I'm right behind you, Fidelia."

Following the young maid's lead, Blumiere walked down the large entrance hall and up the grand black staircase of the castle. They went to the top floor, where it led to the large throne room. Fidelia opened the door and Blumiere stepped inside.

"…Good luck, my lord," Fidelia whispered, shifting her glasses.

Blumiere glanced back at her, giving her a small nod, and she closed the door. Facing the front, Blumiere let out a heavy sigh. The throne room was lit with a bunch of candles with white fire, large white magic platforms surrounding the entire room. In the center, there was a huge black throne, and there sat a tall man with a white suit and cape, his short blue hair combed neatly and elegantly. He looked like an older version of Blumiere, but his eyes had a dark, cold look to them.

Blumiere slowly approached Count Saturnus.

"Hey…father," Blumiere said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm back from my outing."

Count Saturnus yellow eyes gazed into his son.

"It would seem, as one of the maids told me. You have been gone for _quite_ some time."

Blumiere gave an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah…I have. But, I didn't actually run away, like you may think. I…uh, kind of had an accident and was unconscious for awhile…"

"Were you badly hurt?" Count Saturnus asked.

Blumiere shook his head.

"Not too bad. In fact the few wounds I had are completely healed. I had…healed them myself. When I woke up."

"How long were you out?"

"…A long time."

"Did you go through the black door, specifically, the one that leads to the dimension of the Tribe of Ancient Light?"

There was a long silence.

"…That may be a possibility…"

Count Saturnus narrowed his eyes.

"Well _is_ it?"

"…Okay, it is," Blumiere said, knowing there was no way out. "I only wanted to see what their world looks like, with all the legends and all. Then I had my accident, I woke up, and came straight back here! I didn't see any light tribe members, I swear!"

Count Saturnus let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his head a bit. He then stood up from his throne and approached Blumiere, who tensed up.

"You will never become a count of the Tribe of Darkness if you continue to act in such an immature way," the count said with no emotion. "You are eighteen now, Blumiere. You need to start taking responsibility and start thinking of other people than yourself."

_You're the one to talk, you corrupt prick!_ Blumiere thought.

"Otherwise I will not have anyone to pass down our family's legacy," Count Saturnus continued. "Anastasia will move in with her suitor's family, becoming one of them so I have to rely on my son to carry it on. To become the owner of the one thing that makes us so powerful in the Tribe of Darkness."

Blumiere sighed.

"Yes, I know. I will have to become the owner of the Dark Prognosticus and use its power to tell the future so I can bring _more_ power to our family and blah, blah, blah."

Count Saturnus's eyes flashed.

"This is serious, Blumiere! If you don't straighten up, all the work our ancestor, the man who created the Tribe of Darkness, the great Count Bleck, will be gone forever! We must live up to his perfect image!"

_Though I doubt he would want all his decadents using the Dark Prognosticus for their own selfish deeds._

Blumiere nodded his head.

"I understand, father. I will try my best to become a son you will be proud of."

Count Saturnus narrowed his eyes.

"I hope so." He placed his hand on top of Blumiere's shoulder. "But I _am_ glad that you are back safe and sound. I was truly worried that something bad had happened to you. Now, go to your room and rest."

"Yes, father. I will do that."

Without another word, Blumiere turned his back to Count Saturnus and headed out of the room. Fidelia was waiting outside for him, and she escorted him to his room. She didn't say anything, but she could tell something had happened between Blumiere and his father. Though, Blumiere wished that she did have the courage ask what had happened, to talk it out.

Like he had talked to Timpani, and even Dimentio, about his tribe's problems.

Blumiere looked out the windows he passed as he stared at the half moon.

_Why can't the full moon come any sooner?_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The full moon glowed in the beautiful night sky as Timpani waited beside the cottage. She let out a small yawn, her eye lids growing tired.

_Where_ was Blumiere?

Shouldn't he be here by now, after all, it was _his_ idea to meet up. Did something happened, was he being delayed? A million questions went through Timpani's mind.

She sat down against the brick wall of the cottage, using all of her self control to keep herself awake. The cool night air of the forest was very soothing, more relaxing compared to the summer day's heat. Timpani smiled a bit, closing her eyes. She never came to the forest before at night, as she would always be so tired from her day to do anything. But...it was a nice change of pace, for the dark forest seemed so peaceful and soothing.

"Timpani?"

Timpani's eyes shot wide open as she turned to see Blumiere. She smiled.

"Took you long enough to come," she said playfully. "I almost fell asleep."

Blumiere smirked.

"Well, I told you it was going to be hard from me to get some free time. I think you would I understand what I mean, being the child of a powerful count."

Timpani gave a small nod in reply as Blumiere sat right next to her.

"I guess, though I've never ran away from home or disappeared like you did," Timpani said. "I have no idea how my parents would react if I did disappear."

"Probably worried that their heir is gone and that their legacy could possibly be at an end," Blumiere replied, his voice being slight cold. "That is, of course, if you are their only heir."

Timpani blinked.

"No... That's not it at all. Though we have our differences, specifically with my dad, both of my parents love me very much and I love them too. They just want what's best for me...even if their ideas are a bit extreme."

"So you have loving parents? That's good to hear."

"Of course I have loving parents! Don't your parents care about you too?"

There was a long silence as Blumiere avoided eye contact. Timpani's eyes grew soft, trying to get Blumiere to look back at her.

"Oh...I didn't mean... Well, you did say your dad was a bit of a jerk, but I didn't think..."

"No, no, it's okay."

Blumiere turned to her and gave what seemed like a forced smile.

"You had no way of knowing how my father is," he explained. "But my father, the 'great' Count Saturnus, isn't exactly the warm and loving type. All he really cares about is politics and our family's legacy in the Tribe of Darkness. He sees me as somebody who can give our family more power, since only the son can inherit family fortunes, while the daughters become part of their husband's family and fortune and almost get cut out of their original family."

Timpani's eyes grew wide at that thought, as if it horrified her. Blumiere gave a gentle smile.

"Don't worry; it isn't like they are forbidden to see their family ever again. My older sister, Anastasia, is actually old enough to get marry and leave my father's side. Though she had said _countless_ of times that she would come and visit me, no matter what. But back on subject with my father, he is just simply the type of guy who cares more about power than family. And nothing more."

"And what about your mother?" Timpani asked. "Does she have any say in it, does she know that your father treats you badly?"

Blumiere's smile completely faded. He let out a heavy sigh.

"My mother died shortly after I was born," Blumiere explained grimly. "She got sick and was never able to recover. And since my father could care less about my well-being other than becoming a count, I was technically raised by my sister. She is more like my mother than sibling, and without her, I don't know how I would have turned out."

Timpani gave a sad look.

"I'm so sorry...you must have been really lonely."

Blumiere smiled.

"Not really. I can entertain myself pretty easily, Anastasia can tell you that. I cannot begin to tell you _how_ many times I've made her mad by going off on my own and having 'fun!'"

He let out a small chuckle.

"And we have a lot of servants, so I could always talk them...when they weren't deathly afraid of me, because of my father's tyranny. In fact, one of the maids, who is around your age, Fidelia, is pretty much the closest thing I have to a friend back home. She is super nervous around me, and it takes a lot of effort to make her feel comfortable. But when I'm super depressed and my sister isn't around, I can talk to her a bit and she will do her best to comfort me. And by comfort, I mean just sit there and listen, then leave and come back with some food or wine to make me feel better. She is always sneaking in things for me, which I think is her way of showing that she cares about me while still staying a safe distance."

Blumiere let out a heavy sigh, his eyes gazing up to the night sky. Timpani was silent for a moment.

"...I wish I could do something to make things a bit better for you, Blumiere," she finally said. "You are in such a horrible position and I'm powerless to make things easier for you. It's like how Dimentio has to go through all this intense training with his own father, and he'd be in so much pain, yet I can't do anything to help..."

A slight irritated look appeared in Blumiere's eyes when Timpani mentioned Dimentio. But, it quickly went away as he smiled down at her.

"But you are helping me by being my friend," Blumiere said sincerely. "Just allowing me to see you and be with you makes everything better."

Timpani blinked as she looked deeply into Blumiere's eyes. Her heart started to beat faster by the intense look in his eyes, making her almost feel like he was staring into her soul. But the moment only lasted a few seconds, as Blumiere smiled and said, "But, let's stop talking about depressing stuff. After all, we can't see each other like this too often, right?"

Pulling out a small bag, one that Timpani now noticed he had, Blumiere took out a bottle of clear wine, one that looked similar to what her father drank at parties, along with two wine glasses. Timpani gasped.

"I...uh, wanted to give you something for coming out so late to see me," Blumiere explained. "So, I was able to get this really fine wine for you...if you like wine, that is."

"I really appreciate the thought, Blumiere," Timpani replied, still a bit shocked. "But it's just...I've never had wine before. I'm not yet old enough to drink..."

"Well..._technically_ I'm not either," Blumiere replied. "But, what the hell? Of course, I won't force you to drink if you don't want to."

Timpani stared at the bottle of wine. Blumiere _did_ go through all the trouble to get it for her; it would be rude not to accept it. And she had always been curious about what alcohol tasted like...

Timpani smiled slightly as she took one of Blumiere's wine glasses.

"...I guess one drink wouldn't hurt," she said enthusiastically. "After all, who will know?"

Blumiere laughed. "That's the spirit!"

He then opened the wine bottle and poured it into their wine glasses. Timpani took her glass, and was amazed on how clear the wine was, almost looking like water. Slowly, she put the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, this tastes _amazing_!" Timpani exclaimed. "I can barely taste any alcohol in this!"

"That's because it is a special type of wine," Blumiere explained. "It has the ability to change its taste to the person's taste buds and preferences. It will be different to every person, which is why is super popular, despite that it is almost impossible to find unless you are a rich count. But be warned, it is very addictive, so be careful how much you drink."

"I see..."

Timpani finished off her glass of wine in big gulps, making Blumiere roll his eyes as he slowly finished off his.

After their wine, the two of them talked for hours about themselves and life in general. Timpani felt herself really enjoying her time with Blumiere, a part of her wishing it would never end. But eventually, she started to grow very tired to the point she couldn't stop yawning. Blumiere noticed it and gave a weary smile.

"It's late; we should probably start heading home."

Timpani gave a small nod.

"Yes...though I don't want the moment to end."

"...Me too."

Blumiere then helped Timpani stand up. He reached down and grabbed the bottle of wine, giving it to her. Timpani was about to protest, but Blumiere quickly cut her off.

"Relax. My father has tons of wine like this, he won't miss it."

Timpani looked down at the wine bottle and then back at Blumiere.

"Thank you, Blumiere. I really appreciate it."

Blumiere smiled in reply. "You're welcome."

There was a small silence, neither Timpani nor Blumiere knowing what to say next.

"...I guess we should decide when our next meeting is going to be before we go," Blumiere said. "And, I will admit, don't want it to be too far from now..."

"Neither do I," Timpani said in agreement, "though we can't do this every night. We will get caught."

"Yes...so how about in three days? Same time, same place?"

Timpani nodded.

"Sounds good. See you then, Blumiere."

"See you then, Timpani."

Giving him one last smile, Timpani headed back home, her thoughts drifting back to Blumiere. She smiled to herself, glad that she agreed to see him. And he seemed glad too, for everything went so perfect and wonderful.

_Maybe, _Timpani thought with a small amount of hope_, there is a chance that this will work out after all._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

In the darkness of the hidden training room, Dimentio hid in the shadows as his father searched for him. Lucifer's dark eyes studied each of the walls, completely unaware that his son was watching his every move. With his back towards him, Dimentio smiled and summoned a large electric sphere. He threw it straight at his father, it hitting Lucifer straight in the back as he fell to the ground. Lucifer cried out in pain and Dimentio quickly summoned a glass box around him. In response, he snapped his figures and small explosions filled the interior of the box.

Lucifer screamed.

After a few seconds, Dimentio snapped his fingers again and made it stop. The glass box disappeared and Lucifer was on his hands and knees, panting heavily. Dimentio smiled, pleased with himself.

"Do you surrender the duel to me, father?" he asked in a slight arrogant tone of voice.

Lucifer took awhile to reply, as he was still trying to catch his breath. He looked into his son's eyes.

"…W-what have I told you about letting your guard down?"

Weakly, Lucifer snapped his fingers and Dimentio was electrocuted. Dimentio yelped, stepping back as he tried to recover. Lucifer gave a small laugh, slowly trying to get himself off the ground.

"That's seems to be the only combat weakness you have left, Dimentio," he said with a pant. "It seems that you are afraid to make the final move, the move to end your opponent."

Dimentio grunted.

"But I'm _not_ trying to kill you!"

Lucifer smiled.

"I know, and you never will. But when you get in a real battle, you may not have a choice."

Lucifer struggled a bit as he tried to stand up. Dimentio watched his father.

He was now beginning to notice that his father had become a lot frailer, looking like he had lost a lot of weight. There were now many wrinkles under his eyes, and there were now gray hairs mixing in his always jet black hair. Dimentio's eyes widened.

His father…since when was he so _elderly_?

Lucifer noticed that Dimentio was staring at him, and even though his body was weakening, his yellow eyes still had their fierce fire.

"What's with the shock look on your face, Dimentio?" Lucifer questioned, sounding a bit snappish.

Dimentio blinked.

"I…uh…it's nothing."

There was a small silence, and Lucifer let out a heavy sigh.

He then turned his back on Dimentio and chanted a healing spell to heal his wounds, but even with that Dimentio noticed it wasn't as effective like it used to be.

Could he, if he hadn't hesitated, really have killed his own father? Could it be possible…to get rid of the man who had always controlled his life? Dimentio looked down at his hands, almost as if he could see the blood of his father on them.

Could it be possible…for him to _kill_?

Dimentio stared back at his father again, who was slowly regaining strength. With just the simple snap of his fingers, he could get rid of him in less than a second.

Just one single snap.

"Dimentio?"

Lucifer's eyes were now glaring into his eyes, and Dimentio's thoughts went to a halt.

"I…sorry," Dimentio said, though it sounded like his mind was somewhere else. "I…guess I'm just tired."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Well, go get some rest, boy! Do some training on your own if you wish. We've done enough for today."

"…Of course."

Dimentio then slowly left the dungeon. As he walked he wondered…what else has grown old? What else has changed from when he was a child, and he had yet to notice it? Looking around the halls of the castle he had always lived in, Dimentio couldn't help but feel that they seemed different now. No longer were they huge and magnificent like he always thought as a child, but more cold and imprisoning. It was as if everything had gain a darker feel to it, like everything was now so twisted and cruel.

While being lost in thought, Dimentio saw from the corner of his eye Countess Rachele in one of the nearby offices. The door was cracked, but Dimentio could still see her perfectly. The countess was looking through some papers, no doubt reports about the strange fires that she had obsessively continued to investigate. Her blue eyes now seemed tired instead of warm and kind, her dark hair falling in her stressful looking face.

Dimentio eyes widened.

Even Countess Rachele, who was always seemed so elegant and charming, was also growing old and tired.

Just like his father.

Walking towards the library, Dimentio saw Count Ladislao reading and having some coffee. Physically, he seemed to appear like he had always looked, but his sky blue eyes were now dimming a bit, stress and worry shining in them. Again, Dimentio was shocked to see the difference.

Now he was beginning to wonder…how _much_ had he changed? How much…had Timpani changed?

_Timpani…_

Suddenly, the faint sound of piano music filled his ears. Dimentio blinked, wondering who could be playing. Following the beautiful sound, Dimentio made his way to the ballroom, where he saw that all by herself, Timpani was playing. She was staring at nothing, her fingers moving around on the keys as if they had a mind of their own. Slowly, Dimentio approached her.

"I…never knew you could play the piano."

Timpani stopped playing immediately at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned around, and her shocked look quickly faded away. She smiled.

"Yeah…I kind of just now started up again," Timpani explained. "I taught myself a long time ago in secret, but then suddenly had to stop because of all the 'becoming a countess' thing."

She looked back down at the piano.

"But…for some reason, I had the desire to start playing it again."

There was a small silence, as Timpani began to have a dreamy look in her eyes.

"…Well, you were doing pretty well, from what I heard," Dimentio said. "What song was that you were playing?"

Timpani smiled.

"Thank you, Dimentio. I was playing a song that my mother used to play when I was a baby. I still hear her play it once and awhile, but not as much as I used to."

She paused a bit.

"I guess…with everything happening, I just wanted to hear it again."

"I see…can you play it for me?"

"Of course."

Positioning herself, Timpani closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath of air, and then started to play. Dimentio closed his eyes; letting the music take control of him.

The song was very soft, almost being impossible to hear at first. But it faintly grew louder and louder with every note, becoming more graceful and hopeful sounding. It had a beautiful harmony to it, making every worry in the world just fade away. Eventually, Timpani finished playing the song and turned to face Dimentio.

"So, what did you think?"

Dimentio reopened his eyes and smiled. He looked down at Timpani. And like he did with his father and the count and countess, he noticed that Timpani looked a lot different from from how he had always seen her.

She seemed to be more elegant and mature, her voice having a strong, yet gentle sound to it. Her sky blue eyes were more lively and youthful than ever before, but having a hint to wisdom to it. Her blonde hair was brighter and it framed her face perfectly.

Timpani…had become more beautiful than ever.

Timpani gave a concerned look when she noticed that Dimentio was just staring at her.

"Dimentio, are you okay? You seem a bit dazed."

Dimentio avoided eye contact, his thoughts whirling around his head.

"…I'm not sure how to explain it," Dimentio finally said in a soft voice. "Everything…just seemed so _different_ all of a sudden."

Timpani gave a puzzled look.

"Different how? It looks all the same to me. Nothing has really changed that much."

"But it _has_!"

Dimentio met Timpani's gaze.

"Have you not noticed how our parents look so much older than they used to be, how stressful they look? Have you not noticed that we rarely have any time to just hang out like we did as kids? Have you not noticed how life itself has gotten more complicated and there are no longer simple answers to everything? That everything is no longer black and white?"

Timpani was silent for a moment, hesitating a bit to answer.

"…I guess if you put that way…then yes. Some things have changed, but maybe that's because we are growing up."

She looked deeply into Dimentio's eyes.

"But with all the changes…is our strong friendship still the same? Am I…still the same to you as I was when I first met you, Dimentio?"

Dimentio blinked, the question being a bit of a shock to him. He turned to the nearby window, seeing that the sun was starting to set on the horizon.

"…Yes and no," Dimentio finally said. "In many ways it has changed, but yet it hasn't at all. You are still my closest, and only, friend, Timpani, and I feel like I can rely on you whenever I need you the most. You have always been so kind to me and helped me through so many things I can not begin to describe it."

His heart began to beat faster.

"…But you have also become so different in the way you act and look. No longer are you a little girl always dragging me into trouble. You have become, for lack of a better word, a countess just as grand and beautiful as your mother. Perhaps…even more so that you are too selfless to really see."

Dimentio's face turned red a bit as he spoke, but for once, he didn't seem to mind it showing.

"So…am I still the timid boy you met seven years ago," Dimentio asked, "or have I changed as well?"

Timpani stared at Dimentio, her eyes wide with shock at what he just said. She moved her gaze to the ground, many emotions flaring in her eyes. She was silent for a long moment.

"…At times, I see you as the same little boy who I always saw hurt, the little boy who needed a friend at his side," Timpani finally confessed. "The boy who would be so helpless that I would have to guide him and protect him, for he _could_ go down the wrong path and hurt himself to the point of no return."

She paused for a second.

"…And then sometimes I see someone who is finally starting to become strong, someone I can rely on to help me through my time as countess and someone who I know will always have my back."

Slowly, Timpani met Dimentio's eyes.

"But between those two side…I see a friend who I am afraid to lose, because if I had made...the wrong decision and lost him forever because of it."

Without another word, Timpani got up from where she was sitting and left the room. Dimentio watched her go, a feeling growing inside of him that their friendship may be soon brought to the test.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well...that was sure an emotional chapter. Emotional tension is building up that we, unfortunately, know will all end in disaster. It kind made me feel sad while writing the last part, knowing what is to come next.**

**But I wanted to make note of the amazing song I had based off for Timpani to play. It is truly a beautiful piano version of one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite underrated video games, Okami. I wanted to share with you all its beauty, so I have the link to it for you all to check out. I highly recommend it :). Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**

** www. youtube watch?v=VM_37ismn0Q**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Count Aemilio is here to see you, my count," Fidelia said softly as she entered the throne room. "It sounds urgent."

Count Saturnus sighed heavily, rubbing his head like he had a migraine.

"Of course he does. Damn man can't stay out of other people's business," he said, mostly to himself. "Very well, let him in."

Fidelia did a small curtsy and then quickly left the room. At that moment, Anastasia walked in.

"Where is Fidelia going in such a hurry, father?" she asked.

"Count Aemilio is here," Count Saturnus answered emotionless.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"At ten o'clock at night? What in the name of the Underwhere could he want to come out this late?"

"That's not hard to figure out."

Count Saturnus narrowed his eyes, as if he expected his daughter to answer the question for him. Anastasia was silent for a moment, before her eyes grew wide.

"Oh...that."

She paused.

"...I assume you want me to leave the room so that you two may talk, father?"

"No, I will let you in on the conversation," Count Saturnus said. "Anastasia, you are old enough to be in part of political discussions like this. After all, you are eligible for marriage."

Anastasia growled softly, though it took all her self control to not make a smart comment.

"Yes, I know. You never let me in these political conversation, so I was just making sure."

Count Saturnus nodded.

"That's good to hear, knowing your place. You will make a great countess and wife, Anastasia."

Again, Anastasia had to basically kick herself not to make snappish remark.

At that moment, Fidelia reentered the room with another man at her side. He was slightly younger than Count Saturnus, but looked just as elegant and powerful. They dressed very similar, the only difference between him and Count Saturnus was the fact his bright yellow eyes were full of life and energy.

Count Saturnus narrowed his eyes.

"Count Aemilio, your presence is unexpected," he said coldly.

Count Aemilio smiled.

"Sorry, Saturnus, but I had my own plans and was very busy, hence why I am here so late. I had my own duties to attend to beside come talk to you."

"You should have made some advance notice," Count Saturnus snapped. "I don't like to be disturbed with such short notice."

Count Aemilio's right eye twitch.

"I know, Saturnus. All us counts do. But you should know that the Tribe of Darkness does not revolve around _you_. Even if you are one of its most powerful members."

"A reason why you shouldn't test my patience either."

Count Aemilio smiled in reply. He then turned to see Anastasia. He gave her a warm smile.

"Greetings, Lady Anastasia. I hope you are doing well tonight."

Anastasia did a curtsy.

"I am well, Count Aemilio. It is an honor for you to be here."

"Thank you, my lady. It is good to know that not all of Saturnus's family has the same arrogance and sense to entitlement."

Count Saturnus gave a cold glare at him, but Count Aemilio ignored it.

"Is Lady Anastasia here to join our soon to be lovely conversation?" the younger count asked.

Count Saturnus nodded.

"She needs start getting some political background before she is set off on her own. As of tonight, she is your equal."

Count Aemilio smiled. "That's wonderful to hear."

Offering her his arm, Count Aemilio and Anastasia moved closer to Count Saturnus and his throne. Since there were no other chairs in the room, Anastasia and Count Aemilio stood while Count Saturnus remained seated. Count Aemilio cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you know by now why I am here, Saturnus. After all, you took the duty upon yourself, and yourself alone, since you are so powerful and-"

"Quiet, Count Aemilio," Count Saturnus snapped, cutting him off. "Yes, I know why you are here. You want a progress report on how execution of the Tribe of Ancient Light is going."

Anastasia gasped.

"'Execution?' But we were only supposed to kill off those who did wrong to the Tribe of Darkness, even if it was unnecessary, but not murder innocent people!"

"And that's what I have done, Anastasia," Count Saturnus replied, his voice lacking of any emotion. "The Tribe of Ancient Light _did_ do wrong to the Tribe of Darkness. All of them."

"In the past, yes!" Anastasia argued, her voice rising. "But that was centuries ago, and the tribe is too ignorant for half of them to remember us!"

"And that's why they should be destroyed completely. They are as pathetic as it is."

"But-"

"Saturnus, don't be so harsh on her," Count Aemilio interrupted. "She is just a young girl, of course she is going to have naïve thoughts like this."

"I'm not naïve!"

Anastasia glared at them.

"I, apparently, just have moral judgment," she exclaimed coldly. "I don't like the fact that you are trying to kill people who don't even know why they are being slaughtered!"

"You really have a firm set of beliefs, don't you, my lady?" Count Aemilio stated.

Anastasia glared at him in reply, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"That is truly something to admire," Count Aemilio continued. "Not many of us counts have that strong moral codes anymore."

He sighed.

"I just hope politics doesn't corrupt you like someone I know."

He returned his gaze to Count Saturnus.

"But apparently you are being a bit too careless with the way you are handling things. From what I've heard, one of the light tribe's own countesses has done her own investigating on your fires. And from what my spies tell me, she getting a little _too_ close for comfort."

"That's...some interesting information," Count Saturnus said. "However, you have _no_ authority to send spies to the Tribe of Ancient Light's dimension."

Count Aemilio smiled.

"What can I say? I care about the well-being of my tribe and simply don't trust you to get the job done. Since there are rumors that you are dealing with forbidden magic."

Count Saturnus's eyes flashed. Anastasia blinked, surprised to actually see some emotion on her father's face.

"But back onto subject," Count Aemilio continued. "Did you have any idea about this light tribe countess? And since I, like you said, have no authority over this project, what do you plan on doing about it?"

Count Saturnus refused to show any emotion.

"Do you know the identity of this countess?" he asked.

Count Aemilio nodded.

"Yes, and in fact she lives in the castle not too far from the door between our worlds. Her name is Countess Rachele."

Count Saturnus blinked. "And what about her husband? Is he a threat?"

"What I have been told, no," Count Aemilio replied. "The husband to the countess, Count Ladislao, has done very little about the fires. In fact, it looks more like he is trying to cover it up."

He gave a small laugh.

"Kind of pathetic if you ask me. But, his wife is no laughing matter. This Countess Rachele needs to be stopped before she gets too close to us."

"And so we are going to murder her?" Anastasia asked.

Count Aemilio made eye contact with her.

"We may have little choice. We can't afford another all out war with the Tribe of Ancient Light. Though more advance, we are still so low in numbers."

He gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but this is just something we have to do. For the good of the tribe."

"Yeah...but this wouldn't be happening if we just left the light tribe alone!" Anastasia snapped. "Seriously, what good are getting from terrorizing them?"

"Revenge," Count Saturnus answered simply. "Power, getting rid of the people who cursed us to be in this never-ending dimension of night."

Anastasia clutched her fists.

"So genocide and murder is worth it?"

"If it means our succession, to bring perfection to all worlds, then yes."

Anastasia glared at her father with pure hate and disgust.

"I can't wait to become a full countess," she threatened, her voice cracking with emotion. "Because then I will have the power stop you and get you, and your corruption, out of my tribe..._Saturnus_!"

With that said, she stormed out of the room. Count Aemilio's eyes widened.

"Wow...she has spite."

"It does not matter," Count Saturnus replied coldly. "She will calm down eventually. She always had a hot temper."

Count Aemilio stared at him in pure shock.

"But, what she said...she, your daughter, practically disowned you! And that doesn't...bother you in the slightest?"

"Just because she disowned me does not change the fact that I help bring her into this world," Count Saturnus answered, his dark eyes on the door. "Besides, she will be leaving my side any day now. There is no point in trying to confront her."

Count Aemilio stared at him completely speechless.

How...how could anyone say that about their own child?

Suddenly, Count Saturnus stood up from his throne. Count Aemilio blinked.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Showing you the way out," Count Saturnus answered calmly. "Our discussion is done."

"B-but you never told me what you were going to do about the countess!"

"Don't worry, I will have it all under control," Count Saturnus answered as he summoned two guards. "After I deal with a little valley of theirs, which I've heard is filled with medical supplies. I will cripple the light tribe. The countess, and the rest of the tribe, will be easy to take care of, with them so shaken about the valley."

He then turned to the guards.

"Get him out of my sight."

Without another words, the guards took a hold of Count Aemilio by the arms and dragged him out of the castle. Count Aemilio cursed after Count Saturnus, but he wasn't listening.

He had more important things to worry about.

Once everyone was gone, Count Saturnus snapped his fingers and a book appeared before him. Dark energy surrounded the book, its black and purple cover glowing with evil. The count took a hold of the Dark Prognosticus and opened it. Turning the pages, he read the words of the dark book. The darkness from it numbed his senses, like it was intoxicating him. His mind gained new forbidden knowledge, more power.

But in his subconscious...a voice echoed in his mind.

_"Saturnus, don't do this! Please...please put the book down! You don't have to take that damn _thing_ just because your father wanted you to! Saturnus...think about our lives together, think of our love! We can be happy without this power that your father obsessed about... Saturnus!"_

Count Saturnus closed the Dark Prognosticus, trying to get the beautiful voice of his deceased wife out of his head.

He knew what he had to do, he knew what he had to do to destroy the Tribe of Ancient Light.

Slowly, Count Saturnus left the throne room and made his way to Blumiere's room. Once he had arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Blumiere, open the door," Count Saturnus commanded. "I need to talk to you."

But no answer came.

Sighing, Count Saturnus cast a spell and forced the door open. He went inside, but to his surprise, the room was empty. Blumiere was nowhere in sight. Count Saturnus stood in the middle of the room for a long moment.

"...Damn boy, getting himself into trouble," he said softly. "But if it is the will of the Dark Prognosticus..."

Count Saturnus quietly left the room.

For when his son came home, they would have a _long_ talk.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Blumiere let out a dreamy sigh as he leaned against the cottage's wall, his eyes closed. Timpani laid right next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as Blumiere put his arm around her protectively. Neither of them said anything, just enjoying each others company under the calmness of the night.

For the past week since they first started seeing each other, Timpani and Blumiere had been getting _very_ close _very_ fast. They were now seeing each other every other night, staying up almost as long as sunrise. At first, most of their nights were full of talking and getting to know each other, lots of laughter and discussion about the stress in their lives. But now, the meetings have turned into where they would just sit together quietly, a little talk here and there, while Timpani laid in Blumiere's arms. Of course, Timpani didn't mind the quietness, for she actually preferred it. But then, as she just sat with Blumiere, she began to feel that something wasn't right.

It was like in the back of her mind, she felt like she shouldn't be doing this, even if most of her wanted it. It was really confusing her, and she could not figure out why.

Blumiere opened one eye, as if sensing Timpani's inner conflict.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked concerned.

Timpani looked up at him for a second, and then back at the forest.

"I...I don't know," Timpani said softly. "I just...feel like something is..."

She lost her words, for she did not know what to say. Though Blumiere seemed to have an idea of what it was, for his eyes grew a bit dark.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blumiere asked. "Is it something I can help you with?"

"I..."

Timpani got out of Blumiere's arms, feeling the cold air of the night flow over her. She still sat close to him, but she kept a fair distance as she sort through her thoughts. Blumiere stayed where he was, waiting patiently for Timpani to speak. There was a short silence, until Timpani let out a heavy sigh.

"Blumiere...I don't know what's wrong with me," she finally confessed. "I've...been feeling torn in half recently, and I don't know why or what to do about it! I just feel...like I am a horrible person."

Blumiere raised an eyebrow.

"What could make you think that, Timpani? No matter what it is, it does not make you a bad person."

"But...but it does, I just know it!"

Timpani clutched her fist, looking as if she had no idea how to express her emotions. She took in deep breaths of air, trying her best to calm herself down. Blumiere studied her for a long moment.

"...I think I know what's going on," he said softly. "It's about us, isn't it?"

Timpani's eyes widened.

"I...Blumiere, it isn't that I don't like seeing you!" she explained, as if afraid that he was taking it the wrong way. "I do, I really do! I always look forward to our nights together! And I..."

Her face turned slightly red.

"...Really enjoy being your arms and just sitting under the moonlight of the forest. I cannot begin to express what I feel when I am around you..."

Her eyes darkened and she glanced towards the distance, towards her home.

"But then, a few days ago, I had a talk with Dimentio. We talked about how our lives were changing and how we were growing up. And we talked about our friendship and what we mean to each other. And what Dimentio said about me..."

She paused for a second.

"...It really made an impact on me, and I can't help but think about what he said while I am with you..."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry for this, Blumiere. I'm just...very confused right now. And I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

It took awhile for Timpani to reply.

"...I'm afraid of losing both you and Dimentio. For you guys are my best friends and I don't want to do anything to harm you both."

There was a long silence as a tear went down Timpani's cheek. Blumiere's eyes moved from Timpani to the forest, as if he could imagine Dimentio being right with them. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you _finally_ figured out that Dimentio is in love with you," Blumiere said. "And is trying to take your relationship to the next level, is he not?"

Timpani was quiet for a moment.

"...I've known for a long time that he has had a crush on me," she admitted. "I've known ever since I was fourteen, when he was trying to help me learn how to dance for a ball. I admit, I've ignored it for the longest time, because I could never imagine Dimentio and I being more than just friends. Up until now, I've always saw him as a brother. But then...you came into my life, Blumiere. And then Dimentio said what he said... And now I just don't know!"

She sighed heavily.

"As for trying to make advances, I don't think Dimentio would have the ability to do that. True that he has given me signs, but he has always treated me like I am some sort of goddess, much to my dislike. If our relationship was to go to the next level, I would have to be the one to make it happen."

There was a long pause, the tension rising between Timpani and Blumiere.

"...I can't say that I'm surprised that you feel this way," Blumiere finally said. "Ever since our first night together, I've always known this conversation would turn up."

Timpani blinked, giving him a blank stare. Blumiere smiled.

"Timpani, the bond you share with Dimentio is so strong that _anyone_ could see it. And with Dimentio's affections being so strong for you, I actually believed at first you two were a couple at first. I was completely shocked when I figured out that you weren't. And yet...I also felt relieved."

Blumiere blushed.

"But back to the point. You've known Dimentio all your life and you spent so much time together. You already have a strong attachment, one that could turn very easily into a romantic one. It happens all the time between the counts and countesses in my tribe, like supposedly my mother and father."

He gave a small laugh.

"And I will admit...I am jealous you two have that. Though I think we have a strong friendship, I can never compete with yours and Dimentio's. I'm probably as jealous of Dimentio as he was of me when you guys were taking care of me from my fall."

Blumiere looked deeply into Timpani's eyes.

"Though I want more than anything is to be yours, Timpani, I want you to be happy. As your friend, I will support whatever decision you may make. And I'm sure Dimentio would want the same."

Though when he said that, Blumiere doubted that Dimentio would take it well. At least, from judging the way he acted towards him before.

Trying to hide the doubt from his gaze, Blumiere avoided eye contact with Timpani. Timpani stared at Blumiere for a long moment, trying to see his eyes. A look of guilt appeared in her eyes.

"I...hope you are not too mad at me," Timpani said softly. "But I do appreciate you being here for me. Even though you have worse problems than I do..."

Blumiere met Timpani's gaze, his expression revealing mixed emotions. Slowly, Blumiere moved to closer to Timpani. Moving some stray hairs from her face, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Timpani's eyes widened, her face turning bright red. Blumiere pulled back and gave a gentle smile.

"I'll see you in a few days. And I hope everything works out for you."

He stood up and was about to leave when Timpani quickly got up herself.

"Wait, Blumiere!"

Blumiere turned to face her. Timpani avoided eye contact.

"I..."

She paused for a second, her face completely red and her eyes filled with confusion.

"Can we...meet up again tomorrow night? I...don't want to wait so long to see you again..."

Blumiere blinked, a bit surprised by her request.

"...If that's what you want," he answered. "I don't mind at all, since if I had my way, we would see each other every hour."

He smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Timpani."

Timpani smiled slightly in reply, her blush becoming redder if it was even possible.

"Okay...see you tomorrow, Blumiere."

She then quickly fled into the forest. Letting out a soft sigh, Blumiere made his way back to his own dimension. His thoughts kept drifting towards Timpani and her dilemma. About the chance...that he could lose her. Maybe not as a friend, but the fact that he couldn't act on his growing feelings for her seemed torturous.

_Especially losing her to Dimentio, of all people._

Overwhelming anger and jealous burned within his heart at that thought. But, unlike Dimentio, he wouldn't let his ruthless emotions control him. If Timpani only wanted to stay friends, fine. That would be okay, Blumiere would respect that. Even if it was painful, and the fact he _really_ disliked the guy she would be with...

_Stop it, Blumiere! You are becoming as bad as Dimentio! And it is probably for the best if she did go with him. After all, you are already committing a big act of treason as it is! _

And yet he couldn't help but hope Timpani would choose him in the end...

Once back in his home dimension, Blumiere quickly became fully alert as he cautiously made his way back home. Going through the front gate, he quietly walked up to the front door.

"Good to see you made it home safely, Blumiere."

Blumiere froze in place.

He turned to the _last_ person he wanted to see standing in the shadows. Count Saturnus slowly approached him and Blumiere felt his heart stop.

"...Father, what are you doing out so late?" Blumiere asked, though he couldn't help show the fear in his voice. "Are you...waiting for someone?"

"Yes," Count Saturnus replied coldly. "I was waiting for you to come home from your outing to the Tribe of Ancient Light's world."

He raised an eyebrow.

"That's where you were, correct? Because you have gotten attached to the light of their world?"

Blumiere's face paled dramatically.

How..._how_ does his father know? He had been so careful in his escapes to see Timpani, he hadn't told a single soul about what he had seen!

Did he...know about Timpani?

Count Saturnus narrowed his eyes when Blumiere did not answer right away.

"You need to learn to hide your emotions," he criticized. "When you're count, you have to make sure that no one can read your weaknesses. You have to make sure your subjects believe that you are strong and in control, and also so that your enemies can't use weakness to their advantage, to ultimately destroy you."

"Uh..."

Blumiere was unable to come up with a reply.

Count Saturnus let out a heavy sigh.

"Come inside. We'll talk as I escort you to your room."

Blumiere blinked as his father opened the door for them. Suspicion quickly grew within him.

"...About what exactly?" he asked.

"About something that deals with the fate of the Tribe of Darkness," Count Saturnus answered emotionless. "For I have an important job for you, with your knowledge of the Tribe of Ancient Light."

_Important job?_

Blumiere stared at his father like he was insane. But he dared not question him, for he already had a rope tied to his neck. Once they were both inside the castle, Count Saturnus and Blumiere slowly walked up the stairs of the dark castle.

"Under normal circumstances, I would have been furious with you for going to the Tribe of Ancient Light's dimension on your own," Count Saturnus said. "But, these are dark times and we must do what is necessary if we are to get our revenge."

"'Revenge?'"

Blumiere gave a blank look. Count Saturnus nodded.

"Yes, for the Tribe of Darkness finally has the strength back to make those pathetic light tribe members pay for what they have done to us."

"Are you talking about our banishment?" Blumiere questioned. "But father, that happened centuries ago. Why bother trying to get revenge when the people who caused it have already died?"

"But yet their descendents still live, their ignorance still alive and is passed down from child to child. They have lived passed their time and deserve to die. For we are their replacement, their better counterparts, in evolution."

The way his father spoke, so coldly and spiteful made a shiver go down Blumiere's spine. Count Saturnus's demon like gaze met Blumiere's.

"Blumiere, tell me. Does the name Countess Rachele mean anything to you?"

Blumiere's eyes widened.

Timpani's mother? Why would his father want, or even _know_, Timpani's mother?

"...The name does ring a bell," Blumiere finally answered, being extremely careful with his words. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she is a threat to our tribe," Count Saturnus replied. "In my mission to destroy the Tribe of Ancient Light, I have heard that she has gotten too close for comfort. So, she must be eliminated."

Blumiere stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait...you have been trying to _destroy_ the Tribe of Ancient Light?" he asked in complete shock.

Count Saturnus glared down at him.

"Blumiere, why do you think we have a portal to their world in the first place? The only reason why a door like that would exist is so we can kill them off."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"You are too much like your mother, so naive in her way of thinking, never really getting the full picture."

A sad look appeared in his eyes.

"Perhaps that is why she died. Because she was so imperfect to fit in with the tribe."

There was a short silence. Eventually, they arrived at Blumiere's room. But before Blumiere could go inside, Count Saturnus blocked his way through.

"If you don't want me to think of your 'outings' as an act of treason," the count said, "you will give me as much information as you can about the light tribe countess and her home. Do you understand, Blumiere?"

Blumiere was completely still and silent, unwilling to meet his father's gaze. Slowly, and without any other option, nodded his head.

"...Good, I'm glad your loyalties still lie with the tribe," Count Saturnus finally answered.

He forced Blumiere to make eye contact.

"You will understand once this is all over, Blumiere. No matter how confusing it may be, it is for the best."

He turned his back on his son and slowly started to walk away. But before he left, he gave one last look at Blumiere.

"Oh, and if you see Anastasia, tell her I am sorry. Ah, don't ask questions, Blumiere. Just tell her and leave it at that."

And with that said, he left.

As soon as his father was gone, Blumiere quickly went inside and locked himself in his room. He sat down against the door, his heart pounding in his chest.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Dimentio walked down the stairs as he made his way down to the dining room for breakfast. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, for he was up most of the night reading his ancestor's notebook. He was revisiting the text, specifically what it said about the Tribe of Darkness, the words that used to scare him so badly as a child now making sense. In a way, he was now beginning to understand what his ancestor was talking about, now actually seeing a member of the dark tribe. It was…fascinating, to say the least. Dimentio didn't fully agree with his ancestor's words, but he could now start seeing some truth behind it…

_Now that I am no longer that weak little boy I once was, I can finally understand what my ancestor was trying to say. Perhaps he is not as wicked as I once-_

"_What_?!"

Dimentio was cut out of his thoughts to the sound of his father's voice. It was coming from his office, which was where Lucifer was usually in the mornings doing some paperwork. But what could he be doing to make him scream like that?

Curious, Dimentio went to his father's office and cracked the door opened to see what was going on. Countess Rachele was standing there, her face pale and her eyes wide. Lucifer was standing right in front of her, his hands clutched tightly as magical auras surrounded him.

From the looks of it, it seemed that Lucifer was about to kill the countess.

"Lucifer, I know that you are worried," Countess Rachele said, her voice soft. "But you must not panic about this."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Rachele, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be alarmed? If those deadly fires are now happening in areas near where my sickly wife is, _I demand that action should be made_!"

Dimentio's eyes widened.

At that moment, Timpani came by. She let out a small yawn.

"What's going on, Dimentio?" she asked sleepily. "I thought I heard someone yelling…"

It took awhile for Dimentio to reply.

"…My lady, something terrible has just happened."

But before he could give a better explanation, Lucifer continued to shout at the countess.

"Has Ladislao sent any troops over to the valley and how quickly can action be made? Those fires better be dealt with before any of it reaches Cynthia! Or else I will make-"

"Lucifer, get a hold of yourself!"

Using all of her strength, Countess Rachele pushed Lucifer away from her. Dimentio and Timpani's eyes widened, shocked at what they were seeing. Countess Rachele glared into Lucifer's eyes.

"Lucifer, you can't just act blindly. If you will just listen to me, we can make sure everything turns out alright."

"If you were so afraid of me 'overreacting,' then why tell me in the first place?" Lucifer demanded.

Countess Rachele narrowed her eyes.

"Because your wife is in danger and I feel like you have the right to know. After all, you always seem worried about her these days."

A sympathetic look appeared in her eyes.

"And now with the fires so close to the valley, Ladislao has no choice but to act. He will be sending soldiers to the valley to protect it, and hopefully get to the bottom of the mysterious fires, with the information I have provided. In that time, we will send someone to go get Cynthia and bring her to safety."

"No, you cannot do that!" Lucifer suddenly shouted, causing Countess Rachele to flinch. "You know just as well as I do that Cynthia can't leave the valley! And with that tribe of savages on the loose, she will most certainly die!"

A slightly mad look appeared in his eyes.

"I would have to be damned to let her die at their monstrous hands. And by the time Ladislao's men arrive, it may be too late!"

"Lucifer, you're not making sense..."

"Rachele, there is only one way to make sure Cynthia stays safe is for me to go to the valley myself, along with Dimentio. We will go there prior to the soldiers and put up some defensive spells against the fires. I don't know how much it will compare to their magic but it should be able to buy some time."

Countess Rachele clutched her fists, her face glowing with anger.

"Lucifer, I will stand for you to go to the valley," she said sternly, "but I cannot allow you to take Dimentio. It is too dangerous for him; he is still only a child, as you always forget!"

"A child, yes, but a prodigy!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Dimentio's magic is as powerful as my great ancestor's! If we have any hope on defeating the Tribe of Darkness, we must have him use his magic to its fullest! He has already surpassed me; I believe he is capable to do a little more intense military work."

He paused.

"Besides, it has been years since Dimentio has actually seen his mother. And with her not being able to come to see him, it would be for the best. At least consider that, my noblest countess."

There was a long silence as Lucifer and Countess Rachele stared each other down. Dimentio felt his heart stop, for all this information was coming so fast at him. He saw that Timpani was just as overwhelmed as he was, for her eyes were wide with fear.

There was a long, intense silence. Countess Rachele turned her back on Lucifer, letting out a heavy sigh.

"...I've told you time and time again that what you are doing to Dimentio is wrong. You have scarred that child so much it sickens me, and if it wasn't for the fact that you were his father, I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago for what you have done."

She paused in her speech.

"I'm only allowing you to take Dimentio with you so that he can be reunited with Cynthia. And I swear...if I hear that _anything_ bad happens to that child..."

"You don't have to worry about that, my countess," Lucifer said, his voice now returning to normal. "For Dimentio can take care of himself, his power will protect him."

Countess Rachele clutched her fists.

"How...how can you be so coldhearted?"

"I'm not being cold; I am doing what is necessary."

He then goes to the door and opens it. Both Dimentio and Timpani step back, not having enough time to run away as Lucifer caught them. He made eye contact with both of them, Countess Rachele soon joining him. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dimentio and Timpani.

"Oh dear God," the countess muttered.

"I...we..."

Dimentio tried to come up with an explanation, but he could barely keep his thoughts straight with the glare of his father. Timpani stayed silent, her eyes on the ground.

There was a short silence.

"...How much did you two overhear?" Lucifer asked in an icy tone.

"All of it," Dimentio replied in a low voice.

"Then you know what is expected of you."

Lucifer walked right passed them.

"Dimentio, pack you things and meet me by the entrance hall. We leave as soon as you are ready."

Without waiting for a reply, he stormed off. Countess Rachele narrowed her eyes.

"Now, wait just a minute, Lucifer!"

She quickly chased after him. Once both of their parents were gone, Dimentio clutched his fists tightly.

"I...guess you will be seeing your mom soon," Timpani finally said, breaking the silence. "That's good to hear. It's been so long since you've seen her…"

"Yes...and though I would like to see her," Dimentio replied, his eyes looking down the hall where his father disappeared. "I cannot go."

Timpani blinked.

"Why not?" she asked, looking at Dimentio like he was out of his mind. "Dimentio this will be your first time out of the castle since you first came here! Whether it is a war zone or not, you've got to take that chance!"

"Yes and a war zone I will be entering."

Dimentio stared deeply into Timpani's eyes.

"My lady, if the Tribe of Darkness is attacking the valley, a well protected place within our tribe, then what's stopping them from attacking here? Blumiere already knows where we live, I have no doubt. If one of them could come, why not a whole army? For Blumiere could have told them about us, like sly snake he is!"

"Blumiere isn't a snake!"

The way Timpani snapped at him made Dimentio freeze in place. Timpani narrowed her eyes.

"I know for a fact that Blumiere hasn't betrayed us. He is our friend; he wouldn't allow anything bad happen to us if he can help it!"

Jealousy burned within Dimentio's heart.

"You are too naïve, my lady," Dimentio said in a low voice. "And I hope you forgive me for saying that."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"...But Blumiere or no Blumiere, the fact is that the dark tribe can't be too far from here," he continued. "And they could possible attack the castle, since they had the courage to attack near the valley. You could be endangered, Lady Timpani! And if I'm gone, I can't be here to protect you!"

"Dimentio, I appreciate that you are concern for me," Timpani replied, her voice now becoming gentler. "But your mother needs your protection more than I do. You can't just put all of your focus on me while someone else needs you."

"_And yet I can't take the chance of losing you_!"

Timpani blinked, her eyes wide at Dimentio's emotional response. She stared into his eyes, mixed emotion going through her. She moved her gaze to the ground.

"...Do you want me to help you pack? I'm sure your father is getting anxious."

Dimentio's breathing thickened. Forcing himself to calm down, he took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I would like that, my lady."

_Stop calling me that._

Silently, Timpani and Dimentio went to his room. There, they started to pack Dimentio's things, Dimentio telling Timpani exactly what to do and what he needed. Aside from that, neither of them spoke much, for both of them had a lot on their mind.

Dimentio still did not want to leave Timpani behind, and her uneasiness made him feel even more concern. But yet, he did not ask her what was wrong.

Timpani, with her inner war, was thinking hard over how Dimentio reacted to him leaving her side, and what Blumiere had told her last night. It took all her self-control not to cry, for she knew no matter what she did, the outcome was going to be painful.

Once everything was packed, Dimentio and Timpani went down to the entrance hall where Lucifer was waiting. Seeing that Dimentio was all set, he told him that the carriage was ready for them and to put his things in the back. Lucifer then went outside, leaving Dimentio and Timpani by themselves. They stared at each other for a long moment. Dimentio felt his throat become dry, for he had no idea how to say goodbye.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Timpani embraced her arms around him. She hugged him close, small uncontrollable tears running down her cheeks.

"Even though it is the right thing for you to see your mother," Timpani said softly, her voice cracking. "Know that I will miss you and that I care about you very much."

Dimentio blinked, some of the words Timpani was saying not making any sense to him.

"Lady Timpani, I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Timpani put a finger of her his lips.

"I know," she said. "And I hope everything ends peacefully once it is all over."

She gave a sad smile.

"Tell your mother that I said hello, okay Dimentio? And promise me that you will at least try to enjoy yourself with your time outside the castle."

Dimentio stared at Timpani for a moment, his heart aching on how sad Timpani looked. Eventually, he nodded his head.

"I will. ...I will try to return to you as soon as I can, my lady."

Reluctantly looking away, Dimentio grabbed his bags and left the castle's doors.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Late that night, Blumiere was outside the cottage, pacing a bit as he waited for Timpani. His heart pounded in his chest, his throat dried up with fear.

_What am I going to do?_

He had been asking that question all day, his father giving him constant reminders of what he was supposed to do.

_What am I going to do?_

How would Timpani react if he just started randomly asking questions about her mother? Would she get suspicious that something was up or would she be completely oblivious?

_What am I going to do?_

Should he disobey Count Saturnus and tell Timpani the truth? Would he find out and try to hurt Timpani? Would Blumiere…truly be betraying his tribe if he did what his heart believed was right?

_What am I going to do?  
_

Blumiere stopped all movement, rubbing his head as his heart and head ached. His breathing started quickening, the loyalty he felt to his tribe and to Timpani destroying him from within.

_What am I…_

His throat clogged up as he held back tears.

_…going to do?_

"Blumiere."

Blumiere looked up to see Timpani approaching him. Quickly getting a hold of himself, Blumiere made eye contact with her.

"Good evening, Timpani. How are…"

He cut himself off.

Immediately, he could tell that Timpani had been crying before she came. Her eyes were bloodshot and extreme sadness glowed on her face. She stared at Blumiere, obviously trying to hold back tears. Blumiere slowly walked up to her.

"Timpani, are you alright?" he asked with concern. "Has something happen?"

A few tears fell from Timpani's eyes.

"Oh Blumiere!"

She ran up to him, hugged him close and buried her face in his white shirt. She cried out really hard, acting like she was stabbed in the heart. Alarmed, Blumiere held her close and did everything he could to comfort her.

"Timpani, it's all going to be okay," he said, trying to hide his fear. "Just tell me what's wrong and I promise everything will be fine…"

"…N-no. Nothing is going to be fine!"

Timpani looked up at Blumiere, tears filling her eyes.

"…B-Blumiere, I was right! I am a horrible person! A God awful person with what I'm about to do…"

She buried her face into him again. Blumiere tried to sooth her.

"Shh, Timpani. Now, calm down and tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you are crying on my shirt…"

He sighed.

"And I just got it cleaned too…"

Timpani glanced up back at Blumiere. A small smile appeared on her face as Blumiere gently wiped tears from her eyes. Once Timpani calmed down, he made her sit down next to the cottage, wrapping one arm around her comfortingly.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what is wrong?"

Timpani kept her head low, nodding slowly.

"I've been thinking about what you told me last night," she said, her voice cracking. "About you, me, and Dimentio. And today…I came to the horrible realization."

She took in a deep breath of air.

"This morning, Dimentio and I overheard my mom and his dad arguing. You know those mysterious fires I've been telling you about? Well, my mom has been looking into them and found out that a few fires have been reported near the valley. The valley is a place where our tribe gets most of our medicinal supplies and it is a great place for healing people with weak health. Dimentio's mom lives there and his father freaked out when he heard about the fires being so close. So, he and Dimentio left today to see if they can do something to protect the valley."

She paused for a moment, her breathing thickening.

"…Dimentio didn't want to go because he was afraid that your people will come after me and my family. I told him that wouldn't happen, and that his mother needed him more than me, but he…he…"

Timpani chocked up her words.

"…Responded to me in the most emotional way. It was like he couldn't handle the fact that he and I would be separated. Oh, Blumiere, if you could have seen the look on his face, hear the desperation in his voice!"

She began to cry again, her emotions pouring out as she held them in all day. Blumiere brought Timpani closer to him, waiting patiently for her to continue. Even though he felt like he was going to faint from what he was hearing.

_So my father has already begun the extermination of the Tribe of Ancient Light._

It made him sick to think about it, plus Timpani telling him about Dimentio.

Eventually, Timpani regained control over her emotions.

"I finally convinced Dimentio that to go, and even though I made up my mind, I still doubt myself if I'm doing the right thing…"

Blumiere raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know what to do about this…love triangle," Timpani answered. "I guess that's what it is… A triangle like prison that tortures our emotions."

"So you have…"

Blumiere felt his heart stop.

Timpani looked at him straight in the eye.

"I've already trapped Dimentio as much as it is. If I choose to be with him, his obsession, overprotective nature over me, along with everything else will just become worse. I'm not what's best for him and I want him to not be trapped by me, like what our whole lives are. And so..."

Timpani leaned in and put her lips very close to Blumiere's.

"…I choose you, Blumiere."

She kissed him.

Blumiere's eyes widened, completely shocked. But it did not take him very long for him to start kissing her back. Slowly, Timpani pulled back, the sad look still on her face.

"But…even though I believe that it is best for me to let Dimentio go," she said softly. "I know he will be devastated once I tell him about us."

Blumiere's eyes widened.

"Timpani, you can't tell him about us!" he exclaimed. "We can't tell anyone know about our meetings, you said it yourself!"

"But if we are going to be together, I don't want Dimentio kept in the dark," Timpani countered. "If I'm going to let him go, and not torture him in the progress, he has the right to know."

"Timpani…"

Blumiere took a moment to make sure he said the right words.

"…Timpani, you know that Dimentio is madly in love with you and he hates my guts. If you tell him that we are now a couple and we have been seeing each other for almost a month now, he will _completely_ lose it. Besides…"

There was a long silence.

"…If we are going to be together, we can't stay here anymore. We are going to have to run away."

Timpani gasped.

"_What_?! Blumiere, I can't do that! Dimentio, my mom and dad, my tribe… I can't just leave them! They need me…"

"I know, I know. But if we don't leave, at least for a little while, my father will kill us!"

Timpani's eyes widened, staring at Blumiere in disbelief. Blumiere met her gaze, but then quickly looking away. With a heavy sigh, he told her everything Count Saturnus told him. He said his words carefully and gently, explaining everything that he could. When Blumiere mentioned about her mother and his father's plans for her, Timpani was completely horrified.

"…I believe that the only way to save our tribes, along with giving us the freedom to express our love, we need to find a way to start a rebellion," Blumiere said, finishing his story. "Timpani, if you and I disappear for a few months, get married in that time, and then come back to show that our tribes can live peacefully united, we can finally be together and still stay with our families. It is risky, but our only option."

"B-Blumiere, this is insane!" Timpani exclaimed. "I…we can't just do this to our loved ones!"

"But it is the only for us to be together," Blumiere replied, trying to keep his voice calm. "Timpani, we can't live like this forever. Though I love our nights together, you and I both know that everyone will catch on eventually. My father, the last person who should find us out, already has, and now he is using this to his advantage to kill your mother and tribe!"

Blumiere looked deeply into Timpani's eyes.

"Timpani, I love you. I love you with all my heart and all I want is to be with you. But I also love my tribe, and as a count, I need to take responsibility. …And so do you."

There was a long silence as Timpani and Blumiere glared into each other eyes. Though he kept his voice and gaze strong, Blumiere felt terrible for being so harsh on Timpani, especially in her emotional state. But he needed to do this.

_It is for our own good. For my tribe's own good. _

Count Saturnus's voice echoed in his ears.

_"You will understand once this is all over, Blumiere. No matter how confusing it may be, it is for the best."_

_ I will prove you wrong, father! _

Timpani avoided eye contact, many things going through her mind.

"…If my tribe, my mom, is in danger, then I will do what I must," she finally said. "However, I have one request."

Blumiere's eyes darkened.

"If you want to keep from imprisoning Dimentio, then you can't let him come with us. Maybe being away from you for a long period of time will help him let go."

Timpani took awhile to reply, her eyes firmly on the ground.

"…Then at least allow me to say goodbye to him, along with the rest of my family."

Blumiere gave a sympathetic look.

"I understand, for I don't want to leave Fidelia and Anastasia behind. I hope that you…don't regret choosing me now."

"I don't, Blumiere," Timpani quickly replied. "Even if I had chosen Dimentio, I would still want to do this."

She gave a small smile.

"I'm glad that you told me, Blumiere. I'm happy that you trust me enough with this kind of burden. And for that…I will do my best to make you happy as your future wife."

Blumiere smiled in reply.

"Thank you, Timpani."

He gave her a loving kiss. Timpani closed her eyes and kissed him back, hoping with all her heart that this was truly the right thing to do.

For her, Blumiere, Dimentio, and their tribes.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

As the late night stars shined in the sky, Dimentio lazily looked out the window of the moving the carriage. With taking as few stops as humanly possible, Dimentio felt like he was going to faint from exhaustion. The whole trip had been horrible, being stuck in small corridors for hours on end, drinking as little liquid to keep from going to the restroom, and having the only person to have for company was a very ill-tempered Lucifer. His father had been having mood swings all day, for one second he would get furious over the littlest things and then go into a peaceful sleep the next.

Though he understood what was causing them, it still got on Dimentio's nerves. He was just as worried as Lucifer was about Cynthia, but couldn't his father learn to control his emotions?

_If he was this deathly afraid of losing mom, even when nothing has happened yet, then why did he leave her in the first place?_

Dimentio clutched his fists.

_ It's because of _him_ I had to leave Lady Timpani behind! _

He glanced over at his sleeping father, who was completely unaware of his son's loathing glare.

_What a fool he is. Perhaps it is fitting that he wears the outfit of a lowly jester._

Dimentio smiled at that thought, chuckling softly to himself. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Dimentio sat up and saw the driver approaching him from the outside.

"We are here," the driver informed.

Dimentio nodded.

"Thank you. I shall let my father know."

Slowly, he slid over to his father and shook him. Lucifer immediately opened his eyes, a startled look in them.

"We are here, father," Dimentio explained softly. "We are at mother's house."

Lucifer stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Err…good. Come on, Dimentio."

He quickly got out of the carriage, his son not far behind him. Lucifer walked up to the driver, who had already unloaded their luggage, and gave him a tip. The driver smiled in reply and then drove off.

Dimentio looked around at his surroundings, noticing that they were in a very isolated area in the valley. A fairly decent sized cottage stood before them, having an old fashion, welcoming look to it. In a way, it reminded him of the cottage that Blumiere stayed in while he and Timpani had taken care of him. And with that thought, his heart longed to see Timpani again.

"Do you remember what I told you on the way here?" Lucifer suddenly asked, dragging Dimentio back into reality. "About how to treat your mother once we see her?"

Dimentio narrowed his eyes.

"I know, father. You've reminded me more times than I can count."

Lucifer glared at Dimentio, the intense look in his eyes making Dimentio flinch a bit.

"Don't get cocky with me. I am not in the mood to deal with you being difficult, my son."

Staring into his son's eyes for a long moment, Lucifer eventually removed eye contact and walked up to the front door. With a bit of hesitation, he knocked on the door. It was very loud, like it could wake up the entire wide range valley. A few seconds past, and Dimentio saw a light come on from one of the upper windows. His mother was awake; he was going to see her again at any second.

After a minute, the door slowly opened to reveal a woman, though Dimentio didn't get a good look at her with his father standing in the way. The woman gave a loud gasp.

"L-Lucifer! W-what are you…"

"Cynthia, it is good to see that you are…well," Lucifer quickly replied, his voice unnaturally gentle.

There was a long silence.

"…You heard about the recent fires in the area, didn't you?" Cynthia finally said. "Did Ladislao send you or did you come on your own?"

"I came on my own terms," Lucifer answered. "I'm here to investigate the fires before Ladislao sends in his army. And to…make sure you are safe."

Cynthia sighed.

"You shouldn't have. Lucifer, you can't leave the castle just because of me. You know it is dangerous and you can't just leave our son-"

"I didn't leave Dimentio behind," Lucifer said, cutting her off. "I brought him with me."

Moving aside for her to see, Cynthia gasped at the sight of her only child. Dimentio's eyes widened.

His mother appeared more fragile then he remembered, her body looking so skinny and small. Even with her dark blue robe on, her skeleton figure could be seen. She had pale skin, with a tiny blue tint to it, and had her thin black hair tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes were just like his, gray and yellow with a gentle, sickly gaze that could make the coldest of hearts melt.

Dimentio stared at his mother, completely speechless. Cynthia slowly approached him, and once she was close enough, she leaned down and gently touched his face. Tears filled her eyes.

"…Dimentio!"

She embraced him in a large hug, crying a bit as she muttered his name. Dimentio froze up.

"…M-mother?"

At the sound of his voice, Cynthia let him go and met his gaze.

"You have the same voice your father has. So smooth and gentle to the ears. I can also hear the great intelligence you have in it."

She smiled.

"You even inherited his good looks. I bet you have all the girls going crazy for you!"

Dimentio blushed a bit.

"I…"

He cut himself off as Cynthia gave him another warm hug.

"I know we have a lot to catch up on, but you must be so tired from your journey. And knowing your father, you two must have traveled nonstop."

She turned to Lucifer.

"Do you and Dimentio need any help bringing your stuff in?" Cynthia asked.

"No," Lucifer immediately declined. "I won't allow you to overwork yourself."

Without even waiting for a reply, Lucifer took a hold of his belongings and went inside. Dimentio grabbed his things too, seeing that his mother was waiting for him.

"I'll show you to your room, Dimentio," Cynthia said, putting her bony hand on Dimentio's shoulder. "It's been so long since you have been here…I bet you don't even remember this place well, do you?"

Dimentio said nothing in reply. But Cynthia didn't seem to mind, for she only smiled and said, "That's alright. It is only natural. But maybe you will remember a bit more seeing your old home again."

Guiding him, Cynthia and Dimentio entered the cottage. It was a lot smaller than what it looked like from the outside, the living room only being big enough for two chairs and a small couch that faced a fireplace. On the other side of the living room, there was a tiny kitchen and bathroom with not much else.

But in a way, it was very comforting to Dimentio.

"Right this way, my dear," Cynthia said, bring Dimentio out of his thoughts.

She went up a small fleet of wooden stairs, which led up to a hallway. Going to the room furthest down, Cynthia slowly opened the door.

"This was your bedroom before you left to live with your father," she said. "It…isn't the most appropriate for a now fifteen year old, but it is the best I can do."

Dimentio gave a puzzled look, but he entered the room without question. It was the bedroom of a small child, toys being stored all over the place with child-like drawings and writings covering the brightly green walls. It was filled with innocence, wonder, and curiosity, child-like emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Dimentio sat down on the small bed that was in the corner of the room, memories of his early childhood coming back to him. Cynthia sat next to him.

"I kept it just the way it was before you left. I…didn't want to get rid of anything just because you were no longer living with me."

A small tear fell from her gray colored eye.

"I just want you to know, I've missed you so much, Dimentio. Though you are here under dark circumstances, I am glad that you are with me again."

She lovingly kissed his forehead and gave him another hug.

"I want you to tell me everything about yourself tomorrow, Dimentio," Cynthia said softly. "I've missed so much of your life and I wish to catch up."

She smiled.

"Is there anything you need before I go see your father?"

Dimentio was silent for a long moment, his mother's affections overwhelming him.

This…this was not what he was expecting. He knew his mother was kind, his father had told him that, but this… The look in his mother's pitiful eyes was almost enough to make him cry.

Finally getting control of his emotions, Dimentio forced himself to smile.

"I shall be fine, mom. All I need now is some sleep."

Cynthia nodded.

"Right. The bathroom is just down the hall if you need it."

She smiled.

"Goodnight, Dimentio."

Giving him one last hug, Cynthia got up and quietly left the room, leaving Dimentio alone to his thoughts.


	24. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know that you were all looking forward to the next chapter, but I'm afraid I have some sad news.**

**Well, I guess I wouldn't say it is completely bad...but I just wanted to say that I will be taking a short break from My Fair Lady. The thing is, even though I love how this story is turning out and how successful it is, I'm starting to run out of steam for it at the moment, sort of speak. I mean, I've been working hard on it ever since February with a total of 23 chapters and over 50,000 words (and we are not even half way done yet)! I just feel that I need some time away for awhile to get some more fresh ideas and more inspiration.**

**In the meantime, I will be writing another Super Paper Mario short story (probably around 10 chapters as an estimate), so you can read that in the meantime (it will be called Monochrome Kiss). So, by the time its done, I will be refreshed and ready to go back to writing My Fair Lady again :D!**

**I apologize for the slight inconvenience (as I know many of you enjoy this story greatly), but I want to give you my best and I believe having this break will help me give it my all. **

**Until we meet again, ciao!**


End file.
